The Coming Storm
by MantaI-305Apollo'sChariot
Summary: A few days after the Great Thaw, Elsa's still healing inside when she discovers a plot against both her and Anna within the castle walls. But where did these people come from? Can Elsa deal with this on her own, or risk Anna's safety asking for help? As Elsa navigates her first issue as queen, she also realizes something else that could put all of Arendelle in danger. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Practicing

**A/N: Thanks for clicking on my story!:) This IS a direct sequel to 'Secret Passages', but I'll try to keep it so it can be read on its own too. If you _are_ reading this on its own and something doesn't quite make sense because it references 'Secret Passages', please feel free to ask about it in a review or PM and I will be happy to explain it.:)**

 **A special thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing or whatever the right word is.:)**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Elsa or Anna or Olaf or any of the rest of the Frozen characters. Or Frozen itself. All of that belongs to Disney.:)**

 **On to the story!**

"Elsa, try it again! You got a bit further that time," Anna said.

"'As sovereign monarch of Arendelle, I, Queen Elsa, apologize for the tumultuous events surrounding my coronation a few days prior t-to…Anna, I did it _again_!" Elsa complained. _Writing_ the speech had been easy for her-she'd had it completely finished in less than two hours the night before, including editing-but actually _giving_ the speech was another story.

Now Elsa stood in the center of her room, and Anna lay flopped on the bed as her practice audience. They had been practicing for an hour now, and Elsa still hadn't gotten past the first sentence.

"We're going to be stuck here f-for _days_ at this rate," Elsa said, frowning at the paper with her speech written on it. "I wanted to take care of th-this tomorrow!"

"It might help if you didn't put weird words like 'tumultuous' in it," Anna offered.

"I stumbled over 'to' the last t-time, not 'tumultuous'," Elsa pointed out. _It's a different word every time I mess up anyhow. It's not the "difficulty" of the words that's the trouble; it's just…me. Aggravating._

Anna chewed her bottom lip for a moment, thinking. Elsa was right. It didn't seem to make much difference what the words were since Elsa stuttered in a different spot every time, although Anna still thought putting so-called 'weird words' in the speech was silly. "Have you tried making the speech at your reflection in the mirror, maybe?" she suggested.

Elsa glanced down at the paper in her hand. _I know I already have this memorized…it just isn't coming out correctly when I try to say it._ "No, but I'll go try." She handed the paper to Anna and went in her bathroom in front of the mirror. "Will you just listen a-and make sure I've memorized it correctly?"

"Sure, but I KNOW you've probably got it memorized perfectly already, Miss Photographic Memory," Anna teased, remembering the blueprint drawing of the castle's layout her sister had given her five years before that was _exactly_ right…and Elsa hadn't even left her room to draw it, although she'd asked Gerda for certain measurements of things outside her room so that they would all be exact.

Elsa's cheeks grew pink with pride at Anna's comment. Elsa's memorization skills were one thing she _knew_ she was good at. She easily remembered the rules for complex math problems; she retained information from books very quickly; she had the convoluted layout of the secret passages completely etched in her mind. _Okay, Elsa, let's try the speech again._ "'As sovereign monarch of Arendelle, I, Queen Elsa'…Anna? I'm going t-to recite the whole thing this t-time whether I stutter or n-not, okay?"

"Sure. Although I'm thinking that's silly 'cause you've already got it memorized most likely."

"I want to check!" Elsa started the speech over, and stopped at the same spot again. "The mirror is distracting. It doesn't help…it makes me self-conscious."

"Oookayyy…sorry my idea didn't work," Anna apologized. "And just saying…you didn't stutter with what you just said. Maybe shorter sentences would help?"

"Great, so it c-can sound like a little kid wrote i-it. No." Elsa paused, knowing Anna did have a point, but she was not going to trash that whole entire speech she had written. _The speech is fine the way it is. It's_ me _that's the problem._ "Anna, _why_ do I talk l-like this?! It's driving me crazy! All the words are right there i-in my head, but they won't c-come out right. It's not…it's not _fair_." Elsa felt so frustrated. They had been practicing since right after breakfast. Now it was nearly lunchtime and she still hadn't made it past the first sentence. Elsa plopped down at her desk and rested her forehead on her crossed arms. _Come on, Elsa, you know you have it memorized, so you won't just blank out. What's the worst that could happen?_

 _I'd give the speech and talk like that, and everyone would think I'm stupid. That's what would happen._

Elsa jumped when she felt Anna's hand on her shoulder; then relaxed. _It's just Anna. I am so jumpy sometimes. What else is new?_

"Elsa…one time you told me life wasn't fair," Anna started. She paused, realizing Elsa was tensing up all over…and frosting the desktop with her fingertips. "You gotta calm down, sis. Look at the desk."

Elsa jerked her hands away from the desk and clasped them together in her lap. "I'm sorry…I lost control again," she said quietly. _Think happy thoughts like Anna told you, Elsa. That always helps._

"Scoot your butt over. I wanna sit next to you," Anna announced.

Elsa scooted over and Anna plopped down next to her, although the two of them were really scrunched in that chair. "Maybe we could s-sit somewhere else?" Elsa suggested. She smiled a bit as Anna pulled the two of them down to sit on the floor. _Well, Anna, yes, there IS plenty of room on the floor…_

Anna put one arm around Elsa and started talking again. "Now don't start getting upset till I'm FINISHED talking, 'kay? I just want to say something, that's all."

Elsa slowly nodded before scooching closer to Anna and resting her head on her sister's shoulder. _I'm so glad Anna is here with me. She doesn't mind me, or my powers, or that I can't really talk right._

"Well, like I was saying, one time you told me life wasn't fair. It's true. I _know_ that now. There was a reason you told me that. 'Cause it hasn't been fair to you, EVER!" Anna paused, noticing she was starting to raise her voice. _I can't yell at Elsa. I don't wanna make her upset again._ "Elsa, I don't know why you stutter…I mean, it's probably got something to do with all those years isolated in your room and rarely talking to anybody, but I'm sure it's going to fade away on its own. You already do it less than just a few days ago, in case you haven't noticed. No, it's most definitely _not_ fair that you have to deal with that, but you're my sister, just plain _Elsa_. My sister is awesome! She isn't going to be stuck talking funny forever. I just know she isn't. And even if you were, I wouldn't care." Anna moved a bit away from Elsa and put one finger under her sister's chin. "Keep your chin up. You'll always be perfect just the way you are to me."

Elsa blinked back tears and threw her arms around Anna's neck. _Thank you, Anna, but…I'm not perfect. I'm 'okay', I suppose, but not perfect._ "I guess I c-could always _sing_ my speech," she quipped, remembering how she hadn't stuttered at all when she had been singing with Anna at the ice palace two days before. _That was so much fun, actually being at my ice palace with Anna and playing together…just like my dream._

* * *

Anna laughed as she hugged Elsa back. "Elsa, you're a stinker. That would certainly be funny anyways," she said, still laughing as she pictured her almost-always-poised sister _singing_ her speech in public. _Well, Elsa's always elegant and poised if she's not, like, really upset or scared or something…_ "Elsa, in all seriousness, maybe you could just keep practicing your speech and don't actually give it until you can say it like you want to. You'd just have to change the 'few days prior' part at the beginning. It's not like you told anyone you were even intending to make a speech."

"But what if I'm n-never able to talk properly?" Elsa asked. _Even if Anna is right and it will go away eventually, it's not going to disappear instantly. I don't 'snap back' to perfectly fine immediately like Anna does. Like she literally froze to death because of me, and I haven't heard a word out of her about it. I'd probably be having horrible nightmares if that happened to me. Actually, I_ know _I would._

"That's stupid talk, and you know it! You're smart; I know you are. You can figure it out, I'm sure. And I'll help you. Maybe Gerda has some ideas, too…do you want to ask her? It's time for lunch anyways."

"No, but I should." _Gerda was the one adult that I know tried to help me for all that time. I know she would help me; it's just…I don't like needing help. At all. I don't like being alone all the time, but I like to be able to do things on my own. I'm already relying way too much on Anna. She's my little sister. I should be taking care of her, not the other way around._ Elsa glanced down at her hands and suddenly felt like she just wanted to make something. "Is it okay t-to make my snowflake?" she asked softly.

Anna made a face. "Um, yeah, duh, of course you can! Why are you even asking me that?! Not only do I _love_ watching you use your powers, you have full rights to do whatever you like. Elsa, you're the queen. No one can say you can't make snowflakes. So there."

 _I don't know why I asked you that. Probably because I'm still used to trying to conceal it, even though I don't want to anymore._ Elsa carefully twirled her signature snowflake into existence in one palm and just stared at it. _I love my signature snowflake. Part of me still wishes I didn't have ice powers at all, that I was just a regular girl like Anna; but I know I'm stuck with them. They're just part of me…right? I don't mind being different all that much…I just don't want to be a…a monster._

 _Monster…_ Elsa's sparkling snowflake abruptly fell to the floor, and she pulled her knees to her chest, burying her face in her crossed arms. _'Don't be the monster they fear you are!' Elsa stopped what she was doing and sent a scared and horrified look back at Hans, still breathing hard. Elsa gasped and looked up at the chandelier as it came crashing down._

"Elsa?" Anna asked, gently laying one hand on her sister's shoulder; then instinctively jerking her hand away. _She's freezing!_ "Elsa, please, it's all right! Whatever it is isn't happening now…Elsa, _please_ answer!" Anna was growing scared, not because Elsa was losing control-snowflakes were swirling around her and there was ice spreading on the floor-but because Anna was scared _for_ Elsa. _I have no idea what's bothering her! How am I supposed to help Elsa if I don't know what's wrong?_ Anna did the only thing she knew how. She yanked the comforter off Elsa's bed and wrapped it around Elsa since she was too cold to touch otherwise. Then Anna picked Elsa up and sat down in the comfy chair in the corner of Elsa's room, still holding Elsa tightly. "Shh, Elsa, everything's fine. We're just sitting here together in your room. Nothing's going to hurt you."

* * *

Elsa finally registered that she was safe at home with Anna, but she still couldn't quite tear her mind away from that awful memory. "Please make…it…s-stop," she whispered, feeling that swirling storm sensation inside again. _Elsa, you're safe with Anna. You are not being attacked and then nearly killing two people. You're safe at home. With Anna._ "It…s-still…hurts," Elsa added, that feeling that she was about to explode still bothering her. _Get Anna away from you, Elsa! You'll hurt her again!_ "It _hurts_ …Anna…make…it…s-stop…please…"

As if she were reading Elsa's mind, Anna just clutched Elsa tighter. _This is a mini version of what happened at the ice palace when Elsa accidentally hit me. I know it is. She's got to calm down. I can't leave her alone._ "You are not going to hurt me, Elsa. I know you won't. I don't know what's hurting you inside, but _please_ try to think of something else. Something that makes you happy, all right?" Anna paused for a moment, thinking what might help, and then said, "Ice skating, Elsa. We went ice skating in the courtyard, remember? You were so happy. You made the ice rink and everything!"

Elsa didn't answer, although she pulled the comforter over her head and buried her face in Anna's shoulder. _Why is this happening?! I KNOW I'm safe; I am, I am! Aren't I at home with Anna? I thought she was talking to me._

 _She_ was _talking to you, Elsa. You just can't listen properly. Get Anna away from you before you hurt her again._

"Elsa, you're so tense you're shaking!" Anna exclaimed a moment later. "Could you try to relax, maybe? It might help you feel better…" _What's happening to Elsa?! There's something seriously wrong with her and I don't know how to help! And she's still so cold._ Anna could feel the intense cold radiating from Elsa's body, even through the comforter, but she was _not_ going to leave her poor sister alone. Never, ever. _Elsa, please. Please calm down so you can feel better. I don't know how to help, and it's hurting_ me _to see you hurting like this. I don't even know what made you upset in the first place._ "Wait a second…Elsa, listen to me! Listen right now! Take a few deep breaths, all right? Listen, Elsa…take one now…now waaaaiiittt…Now let it out."

Elsa scrunched her eyes shut and tried to do as Anna said. _I'm stupid. I should have thought of this._

 _Elsa, you calm down._

 _Concentrate on Anna's voice._

Elsa kept her eyes shut and just listened to Anna. _Right, Elsa, take a deep breath like Anna says. In. … Out. … In. … Out. …_

Anna began crying in relief that something finally seemed to be helping. Elsa seemed slightly less tense, and she wasn't quite so cold anymore. _Elsa's gonna be fine. She's fine._ "That's good, Elsa. Keep going. Do it some more till you feel all the way better, 'kay?"

* * *

A short while later, Elsa's embarrassed blue eyes finally peeked up at Anna from underneath the comforter. _I feel really tired, but I'm okay now. And…Anna's been holding me for all this time and I didn't hurt her! I really didn't._ "I'm sorry you had t-to try to help me like that," she apologized. "I d-don't know what happened…I just remembered something a-and I got…scared…"

Anna squeezed Elsa close. "Don't apologize. I'm just so glad you're all right now. You scared me, not 'cause you were losing control, but 'cause I didn't know how to help…you _are_ ok now, aren't you?"

"I'm okay. Just…tired, that's all." Elsa wiggled one hand out from the comforter and reached for her sister's hand. "And thank you for n-not…leaving me, although I'd have understood i-if you did." _Anna could have just left me curled up on the floor…I don't think I'd have even noticed. But she stayed with me instead._

"I'm never going to leave you, Elsa. Never, ever," Anna said fervently. She tucked Elsa's still-chilly hand back under the comforter and gently brushed the drying tear tracks off her sister's cheeks. "I know you don't mind the cold, but you just stay in there for awhile and warm up, 'kay? You still feel a bit cooler than you usually do." Anna knew Elsa's natural body temperature was indeed cooler than her own, but a happy, calm Elsa was just very cool to the touch, not cold.

Elsa suddenly realized she was literally wrapped up in the comforter off her bed. _Anna, why did you do that? Wait…I must have been so cold to touch Anna couldn't hold me otherwise. That's what happened._ Now that she was mostly calm again, Elsa felt perfectly safe, as if she were wrapped up in a warm cocoon. "You take care of me," Elsa said happily, snuggling into a ball in Anna's arms inside the comforter. Right now she didn't care if she was acting like a little girl; she just wanted Anna's comforting arms around her. Besides, since Elsa could feel temperatures since the Great Thaw a few days ago, she liked the sensation of warmth against her cool skin. _It's okay, Elsa. Anna isn't going to tell the public about your problems. You know she won't._

"That's right. I'm ALWAYS gonna take care of you as best as I know how," Anna assured her. "That's what sisters are for. I have to make up for all those years I missed. I will hug you and comfort you and whatever else you need as much as possible." Anna really did not care that Elsa still wasn't quite that happy carefree eight-year-old girl she remembered from all those years ago. She had her big sister back. _I love Elsa just the way she is. I don't like her getting all upset like that, but she just needs someone to actually care about her now. I can do that. It's like Elsa spent so long by herself locking her emotions inside that they're all bursting out of her now that she can let them out._ That's _why she's perfectly happy one second and so upset the next._

Anna suddenly realized something else…Elsa had been hurt inside so much for so long, but she was still capable of so much love anyway. She was not bitter and broken inside because of what had happened to her. Elsa just needed someone to show her just what love was first because she didn't know any better. It was insanely obvious to Anna-all she needed to do was remember watching Elsa thaw the entire kingdom because of love. _She just needed to be happy, too. Part of Elsa is still that little eight-year-old girl inside…half of Elsa had to grow up way too fast and the other half never grew up at all. Someone like Elsa just needs lots of love and care. Some TLC, that's what! I can give her that._ "Elsa, you are wonderful, you know that?" Anna smiled and hugged Elsa tightly again.

"No…Elsa okay…but Anna wonderful," Elsa mumbled sleepily. _I'm so tired. I'm safe here with Anna…_

* * *

Just then, Elsa heard a knock on the door and jerked awake. "Who is it?" she asked. _Just leave me alone right now…please…_

Gerda opened the door, saying it was way past lunchtime and why hadn't the two girls come down yet. "What happened?" she asked, figuring something must have happened or Anna wouldn't have been holding Elsa wrapped up in her comforter on her lap.

Anna glanced at Elsa, wondering whether she should explain what had happened. Elsa nodded to say it was fine. "Elsa was practicing her speech, and then we were going to come down for lunch…and Elsa got all freaked out from something she was thinking about. I was trying to help her calm down, but she wasn't really reacting to anything I said and she was all freezing cold so I put the comforter around her so I could hold her and…yeah. That's what happened."

"A panic attack, Miss Elsa?" Gerda asked concernedly.

Elsa shrugged and wiggled herself out of Anna's arms. "It happened once before," she admitted as she put the comforter back on the bed. "It just wasn't nearly as b-bad this time since Anna was w-with me." _Well, Anna was with me last time too, but she couldn't actually help me before. This time she actually helped me calm down._ Elsa remembered Anna had suggested she ask Gerda for help with her speech, and added, "Gerda, would you help m-me practice my speech? It's m-memorized, but…" Elsa's voice trailed off. _But I can't say it because I can't talk right…_

"But Elsa stutters a little bit," Anna finished for her.

"It's a lot, not a l-little!" Elsa muttered only to Anna. _As in, like, all the time. It's annoying. I sound so…stupid. And I don't know how to fix it._

"I would be glad to help you, Queen Elsa," Gerda told her. "Would after lunch work for you?"

Elsa nodded and gave Gerda a grateful smile.

* * *

After lunch, Elsa headed to the parlor with Anna and Gerda. Gerda had asked Elsa where she wanted to go to practice; and Elsa had said the parlor because she was tired of her room.

"Princess Anna, you can run along if you like," Gerda said. "You are probably distracting for your sister, no offense."

Anna huffed, but she did hop up and run out of the room. "I'll be outside in the gardens, 'kay, Elsa?" she called.

"Okay," Elsa replied. Then she turned back to Gerda and said, "Do you r-really think Anna d-distracts me? She _was_ trying to help m-me…"

"Your sister tends to lose concentration and ping off the walls easily, Queen Elsa," Gerda told her. "I thought you might work better without any excitable Princess Annas in here. This is _not_ because anyone is trying to keep you away from her, though, is that clear?" Gerda wanted to make sure Elsa knew that she hadn't sent Anna out because she didn't want Elsa around her sister again or something.

Elsa nodded. "Crystal clear." _I can make it for a little while without Anna. I can't be completely dependent on her to function; that's bad._

"Besides, you'll want to practice without your sister because you'll usually take care of meetings and political business on your own, most likely. Somehow I don't think you will want Miss Anna shouting at a foreign guest that makes her angry or something."

Elsa smiled a bit at that. _Anna would definitely do that. I know she would._ "Gerda…am I too d-dependent on Anna?" she asked quietly. _I can't even make it all the way through the night without a nightmare that my little sister then helps me feel better about…_

"Miss Elsa, come here, please," Gerda said.

Elsa crossed the parlor over to Gerda; then jumped when Gerda took both hands in hers.

"Now, Miss Elsa, I'm just your old servant, so please don't take what I say as disrespect to you," Gerda started.

Elsa just shook her head. "You've always been n-nice to me and tried t-to help me…you're l-like family to me," she said firmly. _Gerda is like family to me…like the loving parents I never really had. I wouldn't take_ anything _she told me as disrespect._

"Well, please just listen then, Miss Elsa. You just stopped being locked in your room all the time. For most of that time, you hardly ever even talked to your sister. Don't you think it's only natural that you want to spend time with her now?" Gerda asked.

"Yes, but…did you _see_ m-me upstairs earlier? I s-still don't even know quite what h-happened…but I c-completely lost it and guess who w-was stuck dealing with me? Anna, that's who! I can't even _sleep_ by m-myself all night without awful n-nightmares." Elsa dropped her gaze to the floor and didn't say anything else. _I can't talk right either. I don't even like hearing myself…I probably sound irritating to whoever I'm trying to talk to._

"Miss Elsa, you cannot expect yourself to just snap back instantly to the way you were as a little girl. Give yourself a little time. You've already made plenty of progress. Would you have let anyone touch, let alone hold, your bare hands a week ago?"

"No," Elsa said softly. _That is true. I'm much better than I was a week ago. Much, much better._

"And you wouldn't have been wearing that dress then, either," Gerda said. "I must say, I don't think it's the most…appropriate thing in the world, but I admit you do look nice in it."

Elsa smiled a bit, knowing _quite well_ what Gerda thought of her ice-dress. Gerda never fussed at her to take it off and change, but she did hint several times that Elsa might want to reconsider what she was wearing. Elsa loved that dress, so she just left it on.

"Also remember the things you can do with your bare hands. Your powers make you unique in a good way, but you're still learning just how to use them. That means you have to practice to keep your ice powers under your control. _Practice_ , not conceal." Gerda made sure to make that clear.

 _I need to use my powers-practice-to stay in control? That does make sense…_ Elsa tilted her head to one side, considering this new plan. "Concealing doesn't work b-because it makes me explode out of c-control because there's too m-much ice inside me?" she asked.

"I don't know much about magical ice powers affected by emotions, but after knowing you since you were born, I would say yes," Gerda told her. "Are you ready to try that speech now, Miss Elsa?"

* * *

Elsa nodded and went to the center of the room. _Elsa, it doesn't matter if you mess up in front of Gerda. She's here to help you. She is not going to make you feel stupid._

"Do you want to read it off the paper or try it from memory?" Gerda asked.

"I have it m-memorized…I just c-can't _say_ it properly," Elsa admitted. _The words are all in my head; they just don't…come out right._

"Well, just begin when you're ready. I'll stop you if I have something to say that might help, all right?"

"Okay," Elsa replied before starting, "'As sovereign monarch of Arendelle, I, Queen Elsa a-apologize-"

"Miss Elsa, wait. I see one problem already. You wrote commas into this first sentence on your paper, but you aren't actually taking advantage of them. Try actually pausing at all of the commas this time, and see if that doesn't help."

Elsa frowned. "I thought if I c-could get the s-sentence out in one breath, it m-might help…" _You can't take one breath and say the whole speech, Elsa…that isn't going to work._

"I'm fairly certain blurting out a sentence this long is just going to make you tense up. That may work if the sentence is shorter, though. Try again, and exaggerate the spots where the commas are, Miss Elsa," Gerda suggested.

 _It can't hurt. Elsa, just try it._ Elsa bit her lip and started over. "'As sovereign monarch of Arendelle" pause "I" pause "Queen Elsa apologize for the events surrounding m-my…" _I did it again._ "I messed up," she said finally.

"Just try again. Start from 'Queen Elsa' this time."

"'Queen Elsa apologize for the events s-surrounding- _I did it again!_ " Elsa exclaimed in frustration. "Why is this happening?! It's driving me _crazy_! I know I can say those words-I mess up in a different spot every time! I should just let Anna make the speech in my place. Everyone likes her anyway since she's actually approachable and sociable…unlike me!" _This is starting to make me mad. All I want is just…talk properly, like everyone else. Is that really too much to ask?_

Gerda just stared at Elsa in surprise. "Miss Elsa, you're quite understandably fussing about stuttering, but you just said that entire rant without doing it once. Have you considered you might be stuttering partly because you're so worried you are going to?"

"Then why do I d-do it when I'm having a simple c-conversation with Anna?" Elsa asked. She sighed, noticing the thin layer of frost under her feet, and managed to dissolve it away. _Well, at least I can do that now. And maybe I'm just weird and there's no reason for why I stutter at all._

"I'm not sure, Miss Elsa, but I know you don't care if Anna hears you talk that way. Maybe that has something to do with it. Also, I've noticed you already do it less, so it will probably fade in time anyway, too. Look, let's just try something different. You were working on that speech all morning, so you're probably thoroughly tired of it. Would you mind trying to simply practice just plain speaking, period? That way you'll probably have the speech you were working on sound the way you want it to sound as well," Gerda said.

 _I just want to talk properly, that's all,_ Elsa thought. _This is pathetic. I'm the queen of Arendelle and I can't even hold a proper conversation. Well, I can, but not without sounding…stupid._ "What do I do?" she asked. "Actually, may I please try s-something first?" _I wonder if since that speech is memorized, I'm still technically thinking about what I'm going to say, and that makes me mess up. Maybe if I read it, I can rattle it off with no trouble?_

* * *

"'…and thank you for listening'," Elsa finished a few minutes later, reading off the paper. "Gerda, it worked! It really worked! I have no idea why my weird brain let me do it that way, but I don't care! I have to tell Anna!" she exclaimed happily. _Now I just have to get it so I can say it without reading it, too._ Elsa paused for a moment; then added in a much calmer voice, "Will you help me again t-tomorrow?"

"I will help you every day for as long as you need," Gerda assured her. "Every day after lunch, perhaps?"

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Okay." _That's perfect. I'm going to go find Anna out in the castle gardens now._

"Miss Elsa, wait. One more thing. Try taking a deep breath _before_ you start talking. I think you try and do it in the middle of while you're talking, and that doesn't really help since you've already stumbled over a word at that point. Just try it. If it doesn't work, it's not like you've lost anything."

"I'll try."

 **A/N: Well, um, so...Elsa still gets upset easily.:P But she has Anna with her now. Yay:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon:)**

 **P.S. Please excuse the blah summary...I'm still not satisfied with it.:P**


	2. Discovery

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!:)**

 **Thank you, CieloFede, for beta-ing:)**

 **Optomistic-Yes, Anna's learning just how to help Elsa.:) I agree; now that they're together again, I think Anna wouldn't care what she has to do, just as long as it helps Elsa. Thanks for the review!:)**

 **Fatten Saad-I agree. Gerda IS like a mother to Elsa (and really, Anna too, to a lesser extent). And here is the next chapter!;)**

 **dmcreif-Glah, now that I have thoroughly mixed up probably EVERYONE on this, let me explain anyway...those comments the duke made in chapter 29 of Secret Passages apply to the sequel to Adventures of Elsa & Anna, NOT this story.:P I'm very, very sorry for the mixup. Guess that's what I get for planning a bunch of stories that are all technically connected. Sorry.:/ (I complicate things way too much sometimes...stupid, I suppose...:P)**

 **Frozen789-Of course Elsa's speech will turn out. She's Elsa!:) Just...she's not doing it yet.:P**

 **BellaCullen-I just didn't think Elsa would be insta-happy, that's all.:P And it sounds like you agree.;) Thanks for the review:)**

 **mctiffanygamingmc-Thank you:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

Late that evening, Anna followed Elsa into her room and flopped down on the bed. "Y'know, I think I'm going to stay in here with you no matter what you say. Your goofy little sister will try to ward off the icky nightmares," Anna announced.

Elsa figuratively froze for a moment before saying, "Anna…I'm too dependent on y-you. I need to learn how t-to…do things on my own." _On my own without losing control, stuttering, or getting upset…_ She gently pushed Anna out of the way and climbed under the covers. _And I don't want to get one of those horrible…panic attack things, whatever they were, during the night and hurt Anna. I'll have absolutely no idea what I'm doing. I barely knew what was going on at all when that happened earlier._

Anna made a face. "You 'did things on your own' for thirteen years. You don't have to do that anymore…Elsa, does this have anything to do with that little episode earlier when you freaked out?"

Elsa turned over and didn't reply. _Partly._

 _So it is that then,_ Anna decided. "Elsa, I didn't mind taking care of you when that happened. So you needed help. Big deal. I am _not_ going to just leave you alone when you need help. Ever." She put one hand on her sister's shoulder, and Elsa turned back over to face Anna.

"It's not that…I don't _want_ you t-to leave me alone. It's just…" Elsa paused, trying to figure out how to express what she meant. _Elsa, just tell her. And take a deep breath_ before _you continue. It helps a little bit._ "Anna, I physically can't function very well right now without y-you right with me all the t-time. That isn't good." Pause. "One example is what happened when I talked t-to Hans in the Great Hall the other d-day after the Great Thaw. All he did was s-say…certain things to me, and I c-completely lost it. I don't know what w-would have happened if you hadn't c-come in when you did." Elsa clasped her hands together and stopped talking.

"That Prince Creep was playing mind games with you, Elsa! That wasn't your fault!"

"The nightmares? What about those?" Elsa demanded. "It's so… _lame_! I'm twenty-one years old a-and I can't even get through the night on my own without y-your help to calm me down and t-tell me it's not real!" _Elsa, calm down. Quit your almost-shouting. Now._

"Good grief, Elsa, what do you expect?! You were hurt inside for thirteen freaking years for goodness sakes! Give yourself a break!" Anna shouted. Then, in a normal volume, "You go to sleep and quit picking on yourself and think about something that makes you happy before you fall asleep. I'm staying in here with you tonight. Really, I think you're too hard on yourself. I think I understand what you really mean, but it doesn't matter. You're perfect just like you are to me." _I think Elsa just wants to quit_ having _to rely on me to help her, and just be_ choosing _to spend time together instead._

 _No one wants a girl who's way too dependent on her younger sister in charge of their kingdom. I know Anna's just trying to help me, and she_ is _; but I'm too…I don't know what the right word is…too needy, too reliant, something._ Elsa just said nothing. She appreciated Anna being willing to help her so much, but she did _not_ like needing so much help in the first place. _I'd love it if I could just be…like I was when I was little, and then I could still spend lots of time with Anna. But I wouldn't be making her have to help and take care of me all the time. I should be taking care of her._

"Elsa, what did you mean when you kept saying 'it hurt' earlier?" Anna asked suddenly. "Andpleasedon'tfreakoutIjustwanttoknowsoIcanhelpnexttime," she added, all her words running together.

Elsa scrunched her eyes shut and pressed one hand to her chest. _You're okay right now, Elsa. Anna just wants to know, that's all._ "I think…when I get c-completely freaked out like that…the ice j-just keeps building up inside me so m-much I feel l-like I'm going to explode. It makes m-my chest hurt the worst, a-and it just gets worse and w-worse and spreads until I'm hurting all o-over, and I think that j-just scares me more…I don't know how t-to explain it, but it's _awful_ …" _It isn't happening now, Elsa. It isn't happening now. You're fine. And you forgot to take a deep breath before you started talking that time, too._

 _That's what happened before at the ice palace. Elsa really did explode, probably because she was trying too hard to hold all the ice in._ Anna abruptly tossed one arm around Elsa and pulled her close. "I'm gonna try to make sure that doesn't happen to you again, Elsa. If you start feeling that pain in your chest, even a little teeny bit, you have to tell me right away so's we can make you happy again before you have another freakout. Do you mind if we call whatever happened that?" _I gotta stay with Elsa as much as possible…I don't want that to happen to her and then I'm not there to help her._

"Sounds fine," Elsa said sleepily. "I will…tell my baby sister…if I'm feeling…like that again…g'night, Anna…" _I feel safe right now._

* * *

Elsa jerked awake a few hours later to Anna flailing about in her sleep and accidentally hitting her in the face. "Ow! Anna! You stop that! Stay still!" Elsa remembered her little sister moving about a lot in her sleep when she was little, but this seemed too much, even for Anna. _Wait a second…_ She reached to turn on the kerosene lamp on the nightstand; then balled her hands into angry fists when the lamp crashed loudly on the floor. _I am so clumsy…really, Elsa? How did you manage to knock the whole lamp on the floor?!_

"Elsa?" Anna mumbled. "What's going on? Wait, my big sister's ok! She's ok!" She abruptly sat up and threw her arms around Elsa, hugging her tightly, as if assuring herself that yes, Elsa was indeed safe and sound. "I froze before I could get to you but I could still see you somehow and that horrible creep-"

"Not real," Elsa interrupted. "I'm right here and I'm s-safe with my very alive l-little sister." _Anna's dream wasn't even so much about her as it was about me…because she couldn't get to me on time…_

"Um, Elsa, what was that crashing noise that woke me up?" Anna asked a minute later.

Elsa pulled off one glove and carefully made the sparkling blue glow her powers could create. Then she stuck her hand out and held it over the broken lamp on the floor. "That," she said simply. "I knocked it over…"

Anna peeked over Elsa's shoulder at the floor and started giggling. "My always-perfectly-coordinated sister _broke a lamp_?!"

Elsa made a face. "My fingers are still overly s-sensitive, but after a few days of n-not wearing gloves all the t-time, I guess they just m-made me clumsy…I don't know…"

"You could've just taken 'em off, you silly!" Anna pointed out.

"I'm not ready t-to try sleeping without them," Elsa said softly. _I made it through about half a night a couple nights ago when I ran down to Anna's room in the middle of the night, though…_

"Well…just take them off whenever you're ready," Anna replied, the half-teasing tone in her voice having completely disappeared. "And by the way, your little sparkly blue glow thing makes a pretty lamp."

Elsa smiled a bit and just stared at the sparkling blue light hovering over her palm. "It really does, doesn't it?" _Anna's right. It_ is _pretty. Useful, too._ She let the glow dissolve and pulled her glove back on before curling back up under the covers. "I know you don't n-need my help like I need y-yours, but…I'll be right here if y-you have a bad dream again." _Anna just immediately went back to her usual giggly happy self right after she woke up, but I'll try to be there for her, just in case._

"We'll be here for each other, you mean," Anna said sleepily.

"'Kay…thank you Anna…I love you," came Elsa's mumbled half-asleep reply.

* * *

Elsa wasn't sure why she woke up again hours later, so early in the morning it was still dark. Anna was half-dangling off the bed, but she was fast asleep and she wasn't kicking Elsa or moving about in her sleep. _What's going on? I do not wake up for no reason. Something disturbed me enough to wake me up, and it wasn't Anna kicking me and it wasn't a nightmare…wait a minute, I haven't had any bad dreams tonight at all! Good, Elsa._ Elsa clapped one hand over her mouth to stifle a gasp when she thought she spotted a dim light from out in the hall under her door. _Who would be up at this hour?!_ She carefully slid off the end of the bed, remembering that there was a broken lamp on the floor next to the side of the bed.

After tiptoeing over to the door, Elsa pressed her ear against it, trying to detect any noises from out in the hall. A board creaking. Heavy footsteps attempting to be quiet. _What's going on out there?!_ All of Elsa's safety instincts told her whatever she did, she should _not_ open that door. She had already made that mistake once when she had peeked outside to investigate at the ice palace. All that had gotten her were two assassins after her. _Never again. It's probably nothing, but…_ Elsa's hand slid up to the doorknob and she locked the door, something she hadn't done since before the Great Thaw.

 _Click._

Elsa winced at the seemingly loud noise of the lock clicking in the night almost-silence. _Well, I've given away that I'm awake, so…_ "Who's there?" she called through the door.

"Just guard patrol," Elsa heard someone say.

 _What?_ "I did not order a g-guard patrol," Elsa answered. _Give me an explanation. Now. This is creeping me out._

Elsa frowned when all she heard were footsteps fading away down the hall. On impulse, she opened the door and peeked down the hall. There were two male figures wearing guard uniforms holding candles, but one of them was limping, and Elsa was almost certain he was not wearing shoes. Elsa's eyes went wide, and she immediately eased the door shut silently without saying a word. _I think someone was in my room. That's what woke me up._ She leaned against the door, breathing hard and trying her best not to freak herself out. _Elsa, you're probably overreacting. You always do. So why not now?_

 _THERE WAS SOMEONE IN MY ROOM! That's why! In the middle of the night!_ Struck by an idea, Elsa climbed back on her bed, tore off her gloves, and formed that sparkling blue glow with both hands this time so it would be brighter. She squinted at the shattered lamp on the floor. _It seems like it's in a different position than before, but I can't be certain…_ Just in case, Elsa froze her door shut. Now if someone tried to break in, they would have to make a _lot_ of noise to break it down. _Okay, Anna and I are safe now. Last time I froze my door shut, I was all alone and I couldn't even thaw it if I wanted to. This time, Anna is with me and I can easily get out when I want to._ Elsa slept soundly the rest of the night, despite the disturbing interruption.

* * *

As Elsa and Anna headed out of Elsa's room into the hall the next morning for breakfast, Elsa was positive she saw a shadow disappear into a room farther down the hall. _That was a person; I know it was…Someone that didn't want to be seen._ "Did you see that?" Elsa whispered.

"See what?" Anna asked. "I didn't see anything."

"Maybe it's nothing then…" Elsa's voice trailed off as she scanned the hall for anything remotely suspicious. Nothing. _Wait a second…_ Elsa thought she detected a quiet rustling sound and gestured for Anna to be quiet. "Stay here," she mouthed.

Anna nodded and watched her sister tiptoe down the hall. _Elsa's gotta be just hearing things, 'cause I didn't see or hear ANYTHING._

Elsa hesitantly peeked inside the guest room where she'd thought the rustling had come from. _There's no one in here. I must have been being paranoid. I suppose it's better to be safe than sorry though, right?_ "I guess it's nothing," she called back down the hall to Anna.

"Thought so!" Anna ran to meet Elsa. "What was it you heard anyhow?"

"I could have sworn I s-saw a shadow and then heard rustling of some k-kind," Elsa replied, still wondering just what had happened. _My ears are hardly ever wrong. It could have just been…what? I can't think of a thing…_ Elsa yelped in surprise when something ran into her and nearly knocked her over. _Now what?!_

"Well, excuse you!" Anna exclaimed. "Don't you think you might want to apologize to my sister?" _I don't recognize this guy…he's dressed as a castle guard, but…_ Anna prided herself on knowing everyone who worked in the castle now, so it surprised her that there was someone she didn't know.

"Sorry, your majesty," he said quickly, and started to speed-walk away.

Elsa frowned. _Something's…off here. I'm not mad he ran into me; that could easily just be an accident. But I don't know…something is odd, and I don't know what. After what happened last night, I'm suspicious._ "Forgiven. Name please?" she asked. Not only did she not recognize this guard and so she wanted to know his name, she wanted his name just in case something was awry.

"Erik, Queen Elsa."

"Thank you." Elsa watched as Erik went off down the stairs, her mind flitting from one crazy idea to the next. She finally decided maybe he was just clumsy. That was the most logical, right? _The only thing is, that doesn't explain the shadow and rustling from earlier…or someone being in my room last night._

* * *

After breakfast, Anna suggested that maybe Elsa could just practice reading aloud from a book. "Besides, I always liked listening to you read to me when we were little," Anna said.

 _But I didn't stutter when I was little. You don't want to listen to me read now…_ Elsa frowned, but she agreed. Maybe reading aloud would help her. It couldn't hurt, anyways. "Let's read in the parlor. I'll get a book and c-come right back."

"'Kay!"

* * *

Elsa ran upstairs and headed for the library. _I'll find one of those fairy tale books Anna likes. If she has to listen to me reading aloud and stuttering, then at least it'll be a story she likes._ She stopped in her tracks in the hallway when she heard that same rustling sound again. _That isn't nothing. I know it isn't…_ Staying wary of her surroundings, Elsa tiptoed silently toward the sound. It seemed to be coming from one of the little-used guest rooms. Elsa hesitantly peeked inside and saw nothing out of the ordinary, so she slowly walked inside. _Stay watchful, Elsa. Don't let down your guard. Just in case._ Elsa was just starting to look at a small pile of papers on a table-why were there papers in here?-when she clearly heard heavy footsteps coming down the hall. She frantically glanced around the room and jumped behind a large chair. There were no entrances into the secret passages in this room. _If you're coming in here, whoever you are, please don't see me…please don't see me…And calm down, Elsa!_

"The fire should be ready to take the ice soon," Elsa heard a man's voice say.

"Can't do that-ice is suspicious now," another voice said. "It may be broken, but it still has the power at the moment.

 _What? That doesn't make any sense. How can ice be suspicious?_ Then it hit her like a brick. Elsa glanced down at her hands in horror. _Ice…Snow Queen…Elsa…me…They're talking about me! Take the ice? What does that mean? And I am not broken!_

"Fire is strong but naïve. It won't be a problem. Get rid of it too for all I care," the first voice said.

Elsa scrunched herself down smaller behind the chair. _Please don't find me. Please… Fire? Is that Anna? She doesn't have fire powers…but wait, she does have reddish hair. And a fiery personality when she's mad. The ice is me and the fire is Anna. I know it is. Code words for…for some kind of plot? Those people want to get rid of me_ and _my sister! Why?! What am I going to do?_ She clasped her hands together tightly, knowing she was starting to make the temperature drop in the room. _Elsa, stop it! You're going to get discovered in here!_

"Is it just me or is it getting cold in here?" the second voice asked suspiciously. "Wait a minute…I bet she's in here. Listening."

"It doesn't matter," the first voice responded. "Put your mask on."

Elsa was still debating whether to reveal herself or not when she suddenly felt herself being roughly yanked by one arm from her hiding place. _Why?! Why is this happening? Anna, please just come upstairs. Please._

 _Elsa, freeze those people and escape. You know you can._

 _I can't! I can't risk killing people…_

 _You won't. You know how to control it now, at least mostly. Just freeze their feet to the floor and run away._ Elsa bit her lip and started to hold her free hand out to use her powers.

"Ah, before you try that" the man nonchalantly pushed Elsa's hand down "you just listen for a minute. You expose _one word_ of what you just heard and your precious little sister will get it. Got that?"

Elsa's eyes began filling with tears, and she tried to blink them away. _Wait a minute…_ "I'm not stupid. There are t-two of you here, and if I expose b-both of you, then Princess Anna w-will be perfectly safe," she answered. Elsa quickly etched the two men's physiques into her mind. They may have been wearing masks that hid their faces, but at least she would have a _little_ something to identify them by. One was short and thin; the other was tall and large, but not fat.

"You think there are only two of us? There are _several_ within the castle staff," the man announced.

"Prove it." Elsa's blue eyes flashed as she delivered her simple reply. _Anna, please be safe. I can deal with two, but not several…_

"I doubt you'd want to risk your sister's life on a suspicion, would you? I will not 'prove' anything to you."

 _What do I do?_ Elsa slowly lifted her hand again, figuring she could always escape and not expose this…for now. _Please let me go. Why are you trying to undermine me? I haven't ruined Arendelle's economy or anything. I did freeze the kingdom, but Anna helped me fix that._

"You don't want to do that, ice girl."

Elsa dropped her hand, but she couldn't help the ice spreading under her feet. _Calm down, Elsa! Calm down calm down calm down._ "Why are you d-doing this?" she asked finally.

"You're denser than I thought if you really have to ask that."

Elsa made a pained noise when she was suddenly slammed hard against the wall. "Please…I…can't…breathe," she gasped out, uselessly trying to pry the hand pinning her by the throat away from her. _Why is this happening to me? I've tried to fix everything, and it's still…not good enough._

"Too bad. And you really want to know? You're a twenty-one-year-old girl. You have unnatural ice powers. You can't even talk properly. You have these… _episodes_ , shall we say, and then your sister has to go try to fix you. You have too many problems to take care of this country properly. You're broken."

The man released Elsa, and she crumpled to the floor in a crying heap, coughing and gasping for breath. _I'm not broken…am I? Anna said I wasn't. I'm not broken! I am_ not _broken._ Elsa lifted her face toward the two men and managed to say just one thing. "I am…n-not…broken."

"Really. You just listen. Do not say one word of this to anyone-your sister included-or she gets it. Got that?"

Elsa slowly nodded from her spot on the floor, her desire to fight back gone at the threat to Anna. _Please just leave Arendelle and don't come back. I know I'm not perfect, but I know I can take care of my country as long as Anna helps me…_

"We will be in touch. You know, work out some signatures for certain papers and such."

* * *

Elsa sighed in relief when the two men left her alone there on the floor. She scrambled to her feet and hightailed it down the hall, and ran into Anna halfway to the library. "I'm s-sorry," she said quietly, and made as if to run off.

Anna grabbed her sister's arm. "Wait. Elsa, what on earth happened? I was waiting for you to come back with a book, and I thought maybe you'd decided to stay in the library, so I came up here, and now I find you all upset, and…Elsa, are you hurt? You look like you're wincing…"

"I'm fine…I'm fine…" Elsa collapsed against her sister's shoulder and began sobbing all over again. _I can't even tell you what's wrong, Anna. There are people in this castle trying to undermine the both of us and they'll kill you if I tell you or anyone else anything. 'You have too many problems to take care of this country properly. You're broken.'_

 _Elsa, you are not broken. They were just…saying things. Right?_

Anna frowned. "You don't sound fine. You aren't acting fine, either…c'mon, Elsa. I'll take you to the library." _What happened? Did someone hurt her? Well, duh, someone hurt Elsa; she wouldn't be acting like this otherwise, right?_ She quickly scooped Elsa up and stumbled down the hall to the library.

 _This is just proving those horrible people were partly right. Anna's…carrying me down the hall._

 _You're broken._

 _No, I'm not._

 _Yes, you are. Look at you. You're pathetic. You can't even walk down the hall by yourself. You just started bawling instead. Broken._

 _I am not! Am I?_ Elsa's thoughts kept arguing back and forth as Anna gently laid her down on a sofa in the library. _Well, Anna loves and cares about me, so if I am broken, it doesn't matter. She can fix me if I need it then._

Anna knelt next to Elsa and held her hand tightly. "Can you please tell me what's wrong? Are you in pain? Did someone hurt you, or what? What happened?"

 _I can't tell you…_ Elsa bit her lip, wondering what to say. "Am I…am I broken?" she blurted finally. _Shut up, Elsa. Why did you ask Anna that? You know what she's going to say. No._

"Of course not! Where did that come from?!" Anna's expression suddenly darkened, and she demanded, "Who told you that, Elsa? Who hurt you?"

Elsa's hand flew to her neck, wondering if there were bruises visible or something. _It doesn't matter. I don't have an explanation for that or anything else. Please don't figure it out, Anna…please…_ Elsa's breathing grew shallow and rapid, and she scrunched her eyes shut, willing herself to calm down. _I promised Anna I would tell her if I started feeling that ice building up explosion thing again…_ "Anna…it's happening…again…" _Breathe, Elsa. Take deep breaths like last time. Slow._

Anna gave the cold hand she was holding a reassuring squeeze. _Well, Elsa's not too cold to touch, so that freakout thing isn't going to get that far again._ "It's all right, Elsa. Breathe deep and slow like last time. In…hoooold it…now let it out. Now again…"

* * *

Elsa already felt better, but she kept doing the deep breaths thing for a few minutes anyway, just in case. "Thank you, Anna," she said finally. _I can't tell Anna what happened, but there has to be a way to get those usurpers out of Arendelle castle. I just have to think. They are not going to break me. I do have problems, I admit that, but I do_ not _have 'too many problems to take care of this country'. So there._

"You're welcome. See, you got out of your upset mode loads quicker this time," Anna said, giving Elsa an encouraging smile. Anna's smile disappeared as she added, "Elsa…I _know_ there's something you aren't telling me about why you got upset this time. Who hurt you?"

"It's not important," Elsa whispered. _The only important thing is that I keep Anna safe. I can't tell her._

On a sudden suspicion, Anna gently laid her hand on Elsa's arm in the same spot where she had grabbed her in the hall.

Elsa flinched slightly since her arm was still tender from that man grabbing her. _There's probably a bruise there. It's a good thing my dress covers it up._

 _Thought so._ "Elsa, I don't care what you say. You're hurt. I barely touched your arm, and you flinched. I repeat…WHO HURT YOU? And _why_?!" Anna paused; then said, "And don't tell me you ran into something or fell. Because that might have gotten you hurt, but it wouldn't have made you upset."

Elsa just shook her head. _Why does Anna have to read me so well? Please stop asking me, Anna. It's just a bruise; I'm fine._ You're _the one that's in danger. I have to keep you safe._ "I'm all right, Anna…it's j-just a bruise. No big deal. Please just l-leave me alone about it…please…"

Anna made a face and balled her hands into angry fists. _Someone hurt Elsa; I just know it! I know she didn't get a bruise on her arm on her own. Who would hurt her like that?!_ "Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Elsa just evaded the question. How was she supposed to explain that her neck was sore and her shoulders and back ached from being slammed up against a wall? _No way am I telling Anna that. I'll be fine. I'm more concerned about figuring out what to do. I feel helpless. I don't even know exactly who's loyal and who isn't._

Anna bit her lip, but she didn't press the issue. Obviously Elsa was not going to say any more about it.

"Anna," Elsa said suddenly, her voice easily getting the point across that what she was about to say was very important. "Anna…promise me something. If I give y-you _any_ instructions, you must f-follow them _immediately_. To the letter. This is very, very i-important, all right?" She gazed intently at Anna, hoping her sister got the message that she was not just getting freaked out over nothing or something. _I don't know what I'm going to do yet, but there has to be something. I'm not going down without a fight. Not this time. If all else fails, I will send Anna out of the country to…to Corona or something and deal with this myself. Then whoever the usurpers are will not have any hold on me other than breaking me inside or threatening me. If Anna is safe elsewhere, I will defend myself and have those people banished from Arendelle or sent to the dungeon or something. I'm not helpless. If I moved quick enough, they wouldn't have time to try to break me inside like they were trying to do to me earlier._ Elsa felt much better now that she had the beginnings of a plan. The only issue was that deep inside Elsa knew she wouldn't be able to hold it together on her own long enough to carry her plan out. She wasn't _helpless_ , but she needed Anna with her when she became upset. And if anyone caught on to why she was sending Anna out of the country, they could very well just follow her or something. _That wouldn't help. Still, it's better than nothing._

"I promise, Elsa." Anna met her sister's intense gaze unwaveringly. _Elsa knows something, and she won't talk about it. Someone hurt her, and she thinks we're both in danger. I'm almost positive._

Elsa relaxed as she sighed and slowly got to her feet. "Thank you. I knew I could c-count on you." She was sure she could come up with a plan; the trouble was whether she would be able to carry it out or not. _Smarts in my head are not going to make the rest of me suddenly strong as a brick wall._ Elsa thought a grown-up version of her happy eight-year-old self might have been able to concoct a complicated plan and carry it out successfully; but her present-day real-life self might very well concoct that same complicated plan and it would get no further than her mind before falling to pieces because she lost control and got upset too easily and couldn't talk right. _I_ will _come up with something that will work for the person I am today._

 _I will not fail._

 **A/N: Annnddd...the plot is now underway.:P**

 **Yes, Elsa did technically have the ability to get away from the two men on her own _before_ they threatened her, but she's still not quite on top of her game at this point. You have to move faster, Elsa!:/**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	3. Putting One Piece Together,,,

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Thank you!:)**

 **Lindstrom-I PROMISE Elsa will get rid of them.:) She just has to figure out how.:P**

 **BellaCullen931-Your guess you told me via PM was correct.;)**

 **FanGirlJen-Thanks! Here is more:)**

 **IcyeyesBright99-Thank you.:) Glah, I'm starting to regret Elsa's stuttering a little, even if I do have full intentions of having it disappear by the end of this story.:P It just kind of _happened..._ y'know how a character sort of just does something sometimes? Well, Elsa told me she stutters at this point, but that she doesn't like it. Good grief, I sound like I'm crazy...NVM...:P I'll just say I promise Elsa will stop somewhat soon.:)**

 **princessdianaofparadiseisland-Yes, they are jerks, and yes, they're freaking Elsa out. But give Elsa a chance to do something.:)**

 **Fatten Saad-Yay! That means my plot is engaging.:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

After dinner that night (Elsa nearly burned her tongue, forgetting that her food was hot), Elsa decided to take a nice warm bath. Maybe it would help her relax a little. _I haven't had a real bath since I was little. Just sponge baths because I always froze the water otherwise._ She eagerly filled the tub with warm water and climbed in, making sure her bathroom door was locked and frozen shut, just for good measure. _The absolute last thing I want is someone finding me in the bath. I'd be mortified and probably completely lose control and who knows what else._

Elsa just lay back in the water and closed her eyes. _Warm water feels so nice. It makes me ache less too._ Elsa's back and shoulders were still sore, but she felt much better than earlier. On impulse, she glanced at the bruise on her arm and immediately wished she hadn't. _My pale skin just makes that bruise stand out worse than it would anyways. Terrific._ Elsa dropped her arm back under the water, ignoring the water that splashed on the floor. _I should get out of here and go to sleep. Tomorrow is a new day. Maybe everything will be better tomorrow._

 _Wait a minute…that man knew about my panic attack things, or freakouts, as Anna likes to call them. That means that he, or one of his followers, was eavesdropping on me. At least one of those usurpers follows me around! Now I have a clue. If I see someone in Arendelle guard uniform subtly following me around directly, he's probably one of them. The guards leave me alone for the most part unless I say otherwise, so…And that one man Erik…is he part of that plot, or is he just clumsy? I don't know, but I'm going to keep an eye on him._ Happy with her deductions, Elsa quickly hopped out of the bath and drained the tub. _I forgot my nightgown…it's still in my dresser. Oops._ Elsa dried herself off before securely wrapping her towel around herself and thawing the ice on the door. She peeked out to see if her room's door was shut (it was) and ran over to her dresser.

"Elsa, _what happened_?!" Anna asked. She sounded absolutely horrified.

Elsa jumped at the sound of Anna's voice. "What? I just forgot my n-nightgown, that's all…" She quickly pulled it out of a drawer and started back for the bathroom.

"Come here, Elsa," Anna said firmly.

Elsa frowned. "Just give me a m-minute. I'll be right back," she replied. Elsa didn't care if it was just her sister or not; she felt very self-conscious with just her towel wrapped around her.

Anna hopped off the bed, ran over to Elsa, and gently turned her around so her back faced Anna. "Elsa, you have bruises all over your back and shoulders. Really bad ones. Who did this to you?" _Elsa couldn't have done this to herself…it's impossible. Someone hurt her._ Anna just stared indignantly at the dark bruises all over Elsa's fair skin. She was outright _angry_ that someone dared to hurt her sister like that. _Who on earth would do that to Elsa?! And WHY?!_

Elsa tensed up and ran into the bathroom. _I should have known. I hadn't even thought that there might be bruises all over me…that means the ones on my shoulders probably showed all afternoon and I didn't even know it. Then again, they're probably darker now, so maybe they didn't show_ too _bad earlier._ Elsa pulled on her nightgown before brushing her hair and going back into her room, bracing herself for Anna's questions.

* * *

Sure enough, the moment after Elsa had settled herself on her tummy under the covers, Anna started in on her questions. "Who hurt you, Elsa?" Anna asked quietly. "You don't get bruises like that any old way…"

Elsa just scrunched her eyes shut and didn't reply. _I don't even know exactly who did it. I couldn't see his face. I wish I had; that would give me more information to go on._

Anna sighed and carefully put one arm around Elsa, trying her best not to put any pressure on her sister's bruised back. "If you can't tell me who did it, then could you tell me what happened?"

"I got…s-slammed up…against…a wall," Elsa whispered. Even Anna's gentle touch made her flinch, but she still didn't pull away. _At least I can have Anna with me now. And it's okay to tell Anna just that, isn't it? I mean, she already knows I couldn't have done that to myself._ Elsa's eyes filled with tears as she remembered that man telling her that she had too many problems to take care of Arendelle and that she was broken. Those words hurt her far more than her bruises did. _Elsa, you are not broken. Anna is right here with you. She makes it so you aren't. And you do have problems, but not too many to take care of Arendelle. So there._

 _Someone slammed her against a wall?! Elsa could have gotten seriously hurt! Those bruises are bad enough…_ "Elsa, why didn't you just defend yourself?" Anna asked. _Oh, Elsa. I wish I'd come upstairs sooner and seen whoever did this to you. I know you could have just used your powers to defend yourself; I'm positive. Who in the world would want to slam Elsa against a wall and hurt her like that? I could see that Prince Creep doing that, but he's not here. I KNOW that._

Elsa slowly turned her head so she could see Anna. "I…couldn't…I just…" _Shut up, Elsa. You've said too much already. What if someone is eavesdropping on you right now?_ "Never mind."

Anna could tell her sister was growing scared-she could see it in Elsa's eyes-so she dropped the topic. _The last thing Elsa needs is thinking about this right before she goes to sleep. I don't want her to get a nightmare about this._ "It's all right, Elsa. Let's not talk about it anymore…can I just ask one more question?"

"You just did," Elsa replied, giving Anna a tiny half-smile.

Anna felt encouraged by Elsa's response, and went ahead and asked her question. "Do your bruises hurt a lot? 'Cause maybe we can find something to put on them to make 'em feel better."

Elsa shrugged one shoulder slightly. "I'm okay. It's not too bad," she said honestly. _I'm just achy. I don't want to sleep on my back and lay on them, but other than that, I feel almost normal._

 _I just used the word 'normal' to refer to myself…wow, Elsa, Anna would be proud of you._ Elsa smiled and let her eyes drift shut; then blinked them open again a moment later. "Anna…could I have my gloves please? I f-forgot them on the…on the nightstand…never mind…" She quickly reached for them herself and slipped them on before sliding back under the covers, still lying on her tummy. "G'night, Anna."

"I was hoping those stupid gloves would _stay_ forgotten," Anna informed her sleepy sister. _At least Elsa isn't in a ton of pain, I suppose? Maybe her bruises look worse than they really are. I hate knowing my sweet sister got slammed against a wall and I wasn't there to help her._ "Elsa, I'm sorry I wasn't there with you earlier…"

"'S okay…not your fault," Elsa mumbled sleepily. _I will figure the problem out, and I will not let anyone hurt Anna._

* * *

The next morning, Elsa put on one of her regular dresses instead of her ice-dress because she didn't want the bruises on her shoulders to show. Elsa still fixed her hair in her always-favorite single braid and let the tiny sparkly ice snowflakes stay. And she still wore those ice shoes she had made. Elsa frowned at her reflection in the mirror in the bathroom. She had succeeded in hiding the evidence that someone had assaulted her the day before ( _Wow, I must like dramatic words,_ Elsa thought); but she also felt too much like that scared and repressed girl from before. _I'm hiding something, just like before. Elsa, you should just put your ice-dress on and tough luck that some of the bruises show._ Elsa wasn't sure what to do…it wasn't so much that she was embarrassed to be seen with her shoulders all bruised up like that as it was that she didn't want to have to deal with anyone asking her about it. _I'll ask Anna when she wakes up. She will tell me honestly what she thinks I should do._

So the second Anna woke up (reluctantly after Elsa had shaken her several times and telling her it was close to breakfast time), Elsa started to ask her sister, but was promptly interrupted.

"Elsa why are you wearing that?" Anna asked, glancing at Elsa's dark blue dress. "I mean, you look fine, but not very…happy, I guess, I don't know…"

"My bruises show with m-my ice-dress…" Elsa's voice trailed off and she didn't explain further. _And I don't want to talk about it every time someone sees me._

Anna thought for a moment. _That makes sense. Elsa didn't even want to talk to_ me _about it._ "Maybe they've faded some and aren't as noticeable anymore. Can I see?"

Elsa frowned but started undoing the buttons on the back of her dress, something she had become good at from all those years when nobody could help her do up buttons that were hard to reach. _Anna, bruises don't fade overnight, especially on someone with skin as light as mine…at least I'm pretty sure of that._ "They're probably still really d-dark, Anna. I'm so light they'll stay n-noticeable until they're completely gone."

"Well, let's look first," Anna said firmly. In the morning light, Elsa's bruises were more obvious than ever, and Anna felt awful. _Oh, Elsa. I don't understand why anyone would do that to her. I know Elsa's still healing inside from before, and now somebody went and physically hurt her. Why?!_ Without a word, Anna just hugged her sister close. "Elsa, I don't know who did that or why, but please just remember there are people around that care about you. Me, Gerda, Kai, and about 99.9999% of the rest of the Arendelle population. 'Kay?"

"Still looks pretty bad, huh?" Elsa asked ruefully. She pulled herself away from Anna and quickly redid all the buttons. "I think that can j-just stay out of sight…thank you a-anyways, though, Anna."

Anna just stared. "Tell me I didn't see you do a whole bunch of buttons on the back of your own dress that quickly…"

Elsa gave Anna a small smile. "There's some things you have to learn when you c-can't let anyone near you for years a-and years."

"Oh." Anna made a face and didn't say anything more about it. "And about whatever dress you're wearing today, I think you should wear whatever you're most comfortable in, whether it's your ice-dress or the dark blue one you're wearing now. I will say you might unnerve whoever hurt you if you wear your ice-dress. Whoever did it probably _expects_ you to cover up the evidence of what happened."

 _Anna is probably right. If I act like nothing happened, that will be really confusing to whoever those people are since the last they saw of me was a crying mess on the floor…it's just I doubt I'd be very convincing at pretending not to be affected at all if anyone questions me about what happened._ Elsa mulled it over for a long minute; then asked, "Could you maybe…ward off q-questions? I'm all in on y-your idea, but…you know me…"

Anna grinned. _Awesome, Elsa likes the idea of unnerving whoever hurt her. She's just concerned she won't be able to follow through with faking I-don't-care-ness._ "Sure. I am an expert at rambling, so I'll just start blathering and everyone'll leave you alone. 'Kay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Ten minutes later, Elsa, now wearing her ice-dress, strode down the hall with Anna to breakfast.

"Y'know, Elsa, it doesn't really look _that_ bad anyways," Anna commented, glancing at her sister's bare shoulders. "It just looks like…like…" _Like someone hurt her on purpose, that's what…_

"Like I got s-slammed against a wall," Elsa finished, shaking her head. _Thanks for trying to make me feel more confident, Anna, but I'm quite certain it probably looks awful. Oh well._

Anna frowned. "Well…yeah. But it doesn't look that bad. Your ice-dress still covers up some of the owies."

"Owies?" Elsa inexplicably started giggling at that. _Anna liked saying that when she was little, too. I'm not going to worry about it. It's not like most people are going to be looking for bruises on me anyway. Maybe no one will notice at all._ "You're funny, Anna."

"That's my special talent!"

* * *

At breakfast, Elsa kept her eyes peeled for anything out of the ordinary or suspicious. _I need more clues before I try to come up with a solid plan. And I can't tell Anna anything else. She already knows_ something _is up simply because she knows someone slammed me against a wall. I can't do anything hasty…I don't want to get caught again._ Elsa spotted a guard by the entrance to the dining hall; that in of itself was not odd, but what _was_ odd was that he matched the physique of one of the two men from the day before exactly. The taller, larger one. _I'm almost positive he's the one that pinned me against the wall. Not a hundred percent sure, but almost._ Suddenly struck with a plan to confirm her suspicions, Elsa excused herself from the table, telling Anna she would be right back. "I'm just getting a book f-from the library," she added in a louder voice.

Elsa pretended to trip by the dining hall entrance, figuring whether the guard was loyal or not, he would 'help' her simply to stay in character at the very least. _Bingo. That worked._ Up close, Elsa was even more certain this was the same man, so she went ahead with the next part of her plan. "Thank you." She paused for a split second; then added, "For the _present_ yesterday." Elsa put one hand to her bruised back and stared him right in the face. _If he wasn't the same man, he would look confused, not angry. He knows exactly what I'm talking about._ Elsa gave him a pleasant smile, purposely turned her back on him, and went on her way. _I've done it. I have identified one of them. Now I just need to find the others, and foil their plan before it goes any further._

 _If my hunch is correct, that man will now assume I'm going to the library alone and follow me there._ Elsa ran as fast as she could go to the library and quickly scribbled down a note. _Hurry up, Elsa. This could turn out very badly if your timing isn't exactly right._ She left it on top of the piano for the man to find and disappeared into the hidden entrance into the secret passages in the library just in time. _I made it! Perfect._ Elsa smiled and pressed her ear against the secret entrance, listening for anything the man might say in reaction to her note.

"That little-" Elsa heard a string of words she had no interest in hearing ever again. Then, "Where are you, you brazen little witch?! You're going to pay for that! I know you're hidden in here somewhere! There wasn't enough time for you to escape!"

Elsa wasn't sure whether to collapse on the floor laughing or to be utterly terrified. Probably both. _I sure am hidden in here somewhere…there_ wasn't _any time to escape! But I'm safe in here. I know I am. And I'm brazen?! Seriously? I think those usurpers are brazen for trying whatever their plan is right under my nose. And I am not a witch. So there. Although I think he just meant the 'unpleasant woman' meaning anyway. Whatever. The only thing is…he means it when he said I was going to pay for that. And they will do that by hurting Anna somehow. I have to get back to Anna! Immediately._ Elsa closed her eyes, picturing the secret passages in her head. Then she hightailed it as fast as she could through the passages, letting herself out behind one of the suits of armor at the bottom of the staircase. She slipped back into the dining hall without incident.

All Elsa's note had said was, 'I am on to you. You will not hurt Anna. You will not take my kingdom. Queen Elsa of Arendelle.'

* * *

After breakfast, Elsa told Anna she had something she wanted Anna to do.

"What can I do to help?" Anna asked excitedly.

"You are going to get Kai t-to teach you how to shoot a gun," Elsa said in that deathly calm voice she had sometimes. _My sister is going to know how to defend herself. With who knows what going on right in our own home, I think that's important._

Anna looked puzzled. Sweet _Elsa_ , who had spent most of her life terrified of hurting people, wanted her little sister to learn how to fire a gun? _There's something dangerous going on that Elsa thinks is connected with me, then. Maybe she thinks whoever hurt her will hurt me, too._ "Well, if that's what you want, then that's what I shall do," Anna said. "Besides, it might be fun…I have just one request. I want you to learn with me." _Elsa may have built-in defenses, but somehow I think she would be more likely to use a gun to defend herself than her powers._

Elsa just shrank back and crossed her arms around her middle, hugging herself. "I can't," she replied quietly. _I don't know what I would do if I hurt someone again. What if I just got scared and my hands shook and I accidentally shot Anna or something instead of the target? I know I_ should _learn though anyways…_

Anna quickly hugged Elsa close. "Yes, you can. And I think you should. And-"

Elsa flinched when her sister's hand pressed against some of her bruises, but she didn't pull away. _Ow. I wish those would go away. Not only do they look horrible, but they hurt at the slightest touch. They're all right otherwise, though, I think._ "Anna, I'm just concerned what happens t-to _you_ ," she interrupted.

"Did I hurt you?" Anna asked. _Elsa flinched again, and it wasn't because she was scared of being touched this time…_ "And if you wanna be that way, _I_ care what happens to _you_!"

"I'm all right," Elsa said firmly. _I'm fine. At least it's safe for me to let Anna hug me at all. That makes me happy._ "I'd like to maybe try l-later on, but for now, I just want you t-to learn. Okay?"

Anna frowned, but she agreed. _I did promise to follow any instructions Elsa gives me to the letter. So I will. And I'm going to ask Gerda if there's something that can be put on Elsa's back and shoulders to make her feel better. Elsa says she's fine, but somehow I don't really believe her._

* * *

After lunch, Elsa sent Anna out to the courtyard with Kai to learn how to use a gun; and Elsa headed to the parlor with Gerda to have her 'speech lessons', as Elsa liked to call them now.

"Now before we do anything, let's go upstairs and put something on your bruises, Miss Elsa," Gerda told her.

Elsa made a face. _I bet Anna said something about it to Gerda._ "I'm fine…"

"Your sister didn't seem to think so, Miss Elsa. Besides, you have a bad track record of saying you're fine when you aren't. I can easily see you have bruises on your shoulders, even if Miss Anna hadn't said anything anyway. Please come upstairs."

Elsa sighed, but she followed Gerda upstairs. Maybe whatever Gerda planned to put on her _would_ make her feel better. It couldn't hurt, anyways. She just didn't want to talk about how it happened. "I don't want to t-talk about it," Elsa said quietly. _At all._

"Then you don't have to. Your sister already told me what she knew about it," Gerda replied, knowing Elsa would not discuss anything unless she was ready to. "Run and put on one of your dresses that has buttons up the back, Miss Elsa."

Elsa started to pull the dark blue dress she'd been wearing earlier out of her closet; then paused and said, "I want to keep my ice-dress on." _I feel more like…me in it…_

"You can put that ice-dress of yours back on in a few minutes, Miss Elsa. Put the dark blue dress you're holding on just long enough so we can take care of those bruises, all right?"

"Oh. Okay." Elsa quickly changed her dress in the bathroom and came back. "Maybe we could just l-leave it alone?" she asked hopefully. Now that she'd thought about this a bit more, she did _not_ want anyone to see all those bruises on her again. Anna had already seen them, and that was quite enough. _I think I'm just going to leave this dress on for now…_

Gerda frowned. "Miss Elsa, come here and sit. I will not try to make you talk about it. All I'm going to do to put some lotion on the bruises for you."

Elsa hesitated. She trusted Gerda not to start bothering her about explaining what happened and who did it, but hadn't she already said too much by telling Anna what had happened? Now someone else would see all those marks on her, and those men might accuse her of telling on them and they would hurt Anna. "Will you promise not t-to tell anyone else about this?" she asked.

"I won't tell anyone at all unless you say I may," Gerda assured her.

* * *

Satisfied with that reply, Elsa quickly froze her door shut and then plopped herself down where Gerda had told her to sit. _I wonder how Anna is doing with her shooting lessons…_

"Queen Elsa. Who on earth is in this castle that you feel the need to freeze that door shut?!" Gerda asked. "You haven't done that for three years."

"I…it's nothing," Elsa amended quickly. _I can't say the real reason for why I did that…I haven't done that since before Mom and Dad died…_

"Miss Elsa, I know part of what happened. Your sister told me you told her someone slammed you against a wall. You could have been seriously hurt, a lot worse than these bruises. If someone did this to you once, they will try the same thing again, or worse, because they will think they can get away with it since you didn't do anything to them the last time. Please keep in mind what position you hold here. You are the queen. Being merciful, like you are, is a good trait to have, but it can be taken too far. Don't let anyone take advantage of you, Miss Elsa."

Elsa just sat quietly as Gerda rubbed the soothing lotion on her back and shoulders. _I know all those things are true, but Gerda doesn't know why that man did that or that they're threatening to hurt Anna if I tell anyone anything…I have to figure this out on my own…_ "What if…what if someone is m-making threats that I'm sure would be carried out i-instantly?" she whispered.

Knowing that question was Elsa's subtle way of saying that was exactly what was going on, Gerda thought for a minute before replying, "Perhaps you should consider if this threat can really be carried out. Can you neutralize it somehow? Is it a threat to you, someone else, or an object of some kind? Or is it something intangible, like a reputation?"

Elsa flinched as Gerda touched a particularly tender spot. "It could be c-carried out easily," Elsa mumbled sadly. _I don't know how many people, or even just who, are involved. I only have one person's identity known. Other than that, I have no idea. And I can't talk about this, even indirectly, anymore. I've already got a 'payback' coming from what I did earlier, figuring out the one man's identity…_

"Miss Elsa, I'm no political expert, but you need to take the threat away from this person, or people, as the case may be. If whoever is doing this threatened to hurt you again for example, make it clear that you will not put up with that. You might be just a slight young girl, but you do have a built-in defense system. Use it," Gerda said firmly. "Whoever hurt you assaulted the queen of Arendelle. That's absolutely ridiculous. While I do not remember every single bit of Arendelle's history, I do know that many past monarchs would have had that person executed for that."

Elsa shuddered. "I c-can't…do…that," she whispered. _I nearly killed those two thugs when they attacked me at the ice palace. 'Don't be the monster they fear you are'…don't be the monster they fear you are…_ Elsa covered her face with her hands, her shoulders shaking as she tried to hold back tears. _Calm down, Elsa! Calm down…I can't…_

Gerda quickly did up all the buttons on the back of Elsa's dress, figuring Elsa could always just take it off later if she wanted to. Then she tried to get Elsa to stand up, but Elsa's legs just wouldn't hold her at the moment and she simply slid onto the floor. Gerda knelt next to Elsa and gently pulled her hands away from her face. "Miss Elsa, just listen. Breathe. Deep breaths. You're fine. You are safe at home. Concentrate on your breathing. Nice and slow…That's good, Miss Elsa. Keep going."

* * *

Elsa kept her eyes closed, but tears still trickled down her cheeks anyway. _That's the past…take a deep breath…hold it in….Not the present…let it out. What would Mom and Dad think if they knew what I almost did?_ Elsa tried to be logical-she knew deep in her heart that defending herself was _not_ wrong-but her distraught mind wouldn't let her. Just because she had forgiven her parents for everything they had done to her didn't mean it didn't still hurt her inside sometimes. The hurt was far less than it had been before, but it was still there. Nobody could truly replace her parents' missing love and care. It made Elsa feel incomplete inside. Not angry; just sad, like she still wasn't good enough. _Elsa, you know you're fine. You have Anna now. And Gerda is like a mother to you. The past is in the past. You can't change that, but you can change the future. You're probably right-Mom and Dad_ would _think bad of you for what happened, but it's not like they were right on much else regarding you. Just let it go and don't worry about it. You aren't mad at them anymore. You forgave them. Absolutely, truly. So now do the next step and stop breaking down and getting upset over the whole thing._ Elsa sighed and finally opened her eyes a minute later. "I think I'm all right now," she said shyly. "I'm sorry I completely lost it…again."

"Miss Elsa, you didn't 'completely lose it'. All you did was make snowflakes while you were crying. Look around you now," Gerda said, giving Elsa a reassuring smile.

Elsa just blinked around her in surprise. There wasn't a single snowflake to be seen anywhere. No evidence that Elsa had gotten upset at all. _I didn't have a full-blown panic attack freakout thing either! I think Gerda and Anna are helping me catch them before they actually start._ A mischievous smile spread across Elsa's face as she glanced down at her dark blue dress. _I know what will be completely, utterly confusing to those people. I will just alternate between my ice-dress and a regular one. They'll never know what I'm thinking, whether I'm so upset I can barely function or that I'm the Snow Queen that won't put up with any nonsense._

 _I'm somewhere in between. Probably closer to the 'so upset I can barely function' side. I think that needs to change…_

Elsa scrambled to her feet and said, "May we please start my speech lesson now?"

"If you keep talking like that, Miss Elsa, you won't need any 'speech lessons'," Gerda pointed out.

"I didn't stutter that time! I really didn't!" Elsa said happily. "Or just n-now…okay, maybe not…" _Oh, well. At least I said more without stuttering than usual anyhow._

"Shall we try a tongue twister today? Do you think you can do that, Miss Elsa?"

"I can try." Elsa's lopsided smile said she was game to try anything, but that she would probably mess up. _And you know what? Today I don't care. My stuttering doesn't mean I can't think properly. I'm not going to worry about it. Besides, all the better if those people think I'm stupid. They'll be careless and probably drop clues right under my nose because they will think I'm so messed up I can't function. I can use that to my advantage…hah, I won't need any acting skills. All those problems I still have are quite enough to make them think I can't take care of things._ Elsa stood tall and clasped her hands behind her back, waiting for Gerda to tell her what to do first.

 **A/N: So Elsa's started to figure things out a little bit.:)**

 **Please let me know what you thought of Elsa's decision to leave that note in the library.;)**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**

 **P.S. If anyone wants their suspicions of who the bad guys are confirmed or not confirmed, please say so in a review or PM me.:)**


	4. Taking Action

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **Thank you to CieloFede for beta-ing.:)**

 **bananas-rule-2015-I PMed you about your guesses.:) Thanks for the review!:)**

 **dmcreif-Lol, I'll be sure to include that in the next chapter.:) (I think it'll fit better there than in this one.:)) Do you want me to confirm whether your suspicions are right or not, or just wait to find out in the story? It doesn't matter to me.:)**

 **NrDg-Elsa _will_ actually 'do something herself' eventually. She's just not ready yet.:/ I just didn't think Elsa would be instantly okay after all that time she spent isolated in her room and everything else. She'll be lots more confident by the end of this story.:) Anna is Elsa's weak spot, so yes, she DEFINITELY needs to figure out how to neutralize that kind of threat.:P Thanks for the detailed review!:)**

 **BellaCullen931-Thank you:)**

 **Guest-Yes, they will be toast. Eventually.:P**

 **Gold17-Thanks for the input!:) Sounds like there are very different reactions to Elsa's note she left in the library, lol.:P I love all the opinions.:)**

 **mctiffanygamingmc-Thank you!:) They're in the castle staff, according to one of the bad guys. So I guess you can decide whether he was telling the truth or not.;) :)**

 **Inkfinger2000-Thanks! Without giving anything away, I'll just say Elsa and Anna fix everything and get another happy ending of course.;):)**

 **Fatten Saad-I'm glad you liked it!:) Are you the same fattensaad who has an account? I can't PM you 'cause you're a guest.:P Anyways, if you ARE the same fattensaad, please tell me and I'll tell you via PM.:)**

 **Lindstrom-I don't think Elsa _can_ trust anyone else...she's barely even talked to anyone else since she was a little girl.:/ The secret passages will be back again, 'cause I like them as a plot device.:) Besides, they're kind of Elsa's secret weapon (IF SHE USES THEM PROPERLY:P) since nobody else knows about them.:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

Shortly before dinnertime, Elsa headed outside to the courtyard to find Anna. Anna wasn't there, although the targets from Anna's shooting lesson were still up. Elsa decided to look in the castle gardens since she knew Anna loved being out there, as did Elsa herself. _Tongue twisters are hard, even when I don't stutter. I'll have to practice with Anna some too. Anna would think it's hilarious._ Elsa's lighthearted thoughts were abruptly interrupted when she saw Anna climbing a tree and a dark figure a short ways up into the tree next to the one Anna was in. _Wait a minute…_ Knowing she was probably awful at climbing trees since she hadn't done it in so long, Elsa just stamped her foot, letting a platform of ice form under her.

Elsa pretended she had not seen the dark figure and that she was just using her powers for fun. "Anna, look what I made!" she called. _Come on, Elsa, stay unperturbed. You saw nothing._ Elsa saw a glint of metal from that dark figure and figuratively froze. _No, Elsa. You can't freeze up. Don't get paralyzed in fear again. Get Anna._ She bit her lip and took a flying leap at Anna, hoping her direction stayed true.

The two girls tumbled to the ground just as the sound of a gunshot cracked through the air. _Keep going, Elsa! Get out of here!_ Elsa ignored the pain from landing on her bruises and scrambled to her feet, yanking Anna after her. _Come on, Elsa, check to see if you and Anna got hurt inside. Not here. Just get away. Run._

"What are we doing?!" Anna shouted. "You made us fall, like, eight feet or something! What is going on?"

"Shut up! Just trust me!" Elsa hissed under her breath. _Anna is going to give us away! I have to get us out of here, and fast. Whoever that was won't follow us, but there may be more of them out here…_

Anna shut up. Mostly because she was surprised Elsa had said such a thing.

* * *

Elsa kept running until they were in Anna's room and the door was frozen shut. Only then did she release Anna's hand and allow herself to relax. _We made it. Anna is safe. They'll think I retreated into my room, so we're probably safe from being found here._ "Sorry about that…"

Anna crossed her arms. "What on earth was all that about? First you were all like, 'Looky what I made!' and then you tackled me and made us both fall. And did I hear a gunshot? What on earth is going on? And are you all right? I know you landed right on your back…" She frowned at Elsa, who was now just lying on her tummy sprawled across the bed.

"Are _you_ all right?" Elsa asked. Now that whatever had propelled her to take action and get the two of them out of there as fast as possible had worn off, Elsa's back and shoulders throbbed something awful, but she just tried her best to ignore it. _Elsa, just forget about it. You need to unravel this problem…and soon. What if I hadn't gone outside right then?! And that lotion Gerda put on me earlier was helpful, but that didn't count for landing right on top of them._

"I just scraped my knees a little bit. A certain _someone_ took most of the impact when she was already hurt!" Anna made a face and plopped down on the bed next to Elsa.

Elsa winced when Anna touched her shoulder. _That hurts. Really, Elsa, did you have to land like that?! Yes, I did…I had to keep Anna safe. I'm fine._ "Anna, please…don't touch me," she said quietly. _Why did I say that? Now Anna is going to think I don't want her to touch me at all. I don't mind if she just holds my hand or something._

Anna quickly jerked her hand away. "I'm sorry, Elsa! Wait…is it all right to hold your hand, though?"

Elsa immediately smiled and nodded. "Of course!" _Anna knew what I meant. Thank you, Anna._ She offered one hand to her sister and stuck her other hand under her chin. "Anna, I…can't tell you what's going on, but just…be careful. Be very, very careful. Do not go _anywhere_ without someone with you," Elsa whispered. "And lock your door whenever y-you are inside." _I can't risk letting anyone hear anything I say anymore…_

Anna gave Elsa's hand a comforting squeeze. _So those awful bruises all over Elsa's back and shoulders hurt her enough that she won't even let me touch her. And there's something dangerous going on that Elsa feels she can't tell me about. Great. Not. I gotta take care of Elsa myself. She may be taking care of me, but she's not taking care of herself._ Anna gently pulled her sister's head and shoulders into her lap and just stroked Elsa's hair, remembering Elsa had said she liked that because their mother had done that for Elsa when she was little more than a baby. _Elsa was only, like, three…I think she needs someone to do things like that for her now, too._ "I hope you change your mind and tell me what's what, but I promise I'll be careful," she said softly. "And I'll even lock the door if it's so important to you." _But I hate locked doors…_

"Thank you, Anna…" _Why is Anna doing that for me? I'm not a little girl anymore…I just feel like I am sometimes. Maybe Anna just knows I feel like that sometimes. She probably does._ Elsa sighed contentedly and closed her eyes. Right this moment she was safe with Anna and she didn't have to worry about the creepy things going on in her castle.

 _Good, Elsa seems to be relaxed now. I wish I knew what was going on. Elsa might be jumpy and I know she overreacts to things sometimes, but I also know she wouldn't have acted like someone was after our very lives for no reason either._ Anna frowned at her now almost-asleep sister and kept stroking her hair. "You like that, don't you, Elsa?" she asked softly, not particularly expecting a reply.

"Mmhmm…made baby Elsa feel safe…makes pseudo-grown-up me feel s-safe too," Elsa replied sleepily. _Anna's taking care of_ me _…why is she doing that? She's the one in danger, not me…_

Anna started to give Elsa a hug and then decided against it because she didn't to hurt Elsa any more than she already was. _I'm going to make sure Elsa always feels safe. She deserves it. And what does she mean, 'pseudo-grown-up me'? Doesn't pseudo mean 'not genuine' or 'fake'? Elsa_ is _grown up. She's twenty-one! And…she doesn't feel grown up. That's what it is. Is that 'cause I don't treat her like she's grown up? I've been trying to just give her the love and care Mom and Dad should have given her, but that usually ends with me holding her trying to make her feel better…I don't know…_ "Elsa, you are only a 'pseudo-grown-up' in the sense that someone has to give you lots of TLC. Which I'm going to do for you. Other than that, I think you're way too mature, actually. You take care of a whole country almost entirely on your own. I love you just the way you are," Anna said firmly.

"I need TLC?" Elsa asked quietly. _Tender loving care? Me?_ Elsa's blue eyes filled with tears, and she abruptly sat up and hugged her sister tightly. _You're going to give that to_ me _. Elsa. Just plain Elsa…that girl with the ice powers…that girl who shut her sister out for thirteen years…that girl that can't talk right sometimes…me. Me!_

"Yeah, you do. And _I'm_ going to give it to you…Elsa, are you all right?" Anna asked, realizing her sister was crying, although she didn't seem unhappy and she wasn't freezing cold, either. "I'd give you a hug too, but I don't want to hurt your back or something…"

Elsa pulled away from Anna and quickly brushed the tears off her cheeks. "I'm all right. You just made me so _happy_ that you'd w-want to treat someone like me l-like that, that's all. And-"

"What do you mean 'someone like you', like that's something awful nobody should bother with?" Anna demanded. She jumped up and put both hands on her hips. "You are Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle. You are _my_ sweet big sister. And contrary to what the past might like you to think, you _are_ worth caring about. You are NOT something awful nobody should bother with. If you want to say 'someone like you', _someone like you_ has had way too much pain and hurt done to her ever since she was little. That needs to stop. _Someone like you_ deserves more love and care than anyone could ever give her. _Someone like you_ is fragile and yet tough as nails…I just thought you should know that." _And I mean it. Elsa's feelings are so sensitive, but anyone who made it through thirteen years like that_ has _to be strong as steel inside. I know she is._

Elsa bit her lip and just stared down at her hands in her lap. _I might be fragile, but I'm not tough as nails. What in the world is Anna talking about? And…_ "Anna…why did that man slam me a-against the wall like that?" she blurted. _Elsa, shut up! You can't talk about this! Be quiet! You're going to put Anna in even more danger…_

Anna frowned. _What man? Elsa just subconsciously dropped another clue, but who did that to her?_ "Look, I don't know why _anyone_ would do that to you, Elsa. But it was _wrong._ That man that hurt you is a creep. You should've frozen him or something."

Elsa held one hand against her back and balled the other into a fist. _Every time I think about it, it's like it's happening all over again…and what good did I do by not doing anything? Nothing! Absolutely nothing. They still tried to hurt Anna…_ "It…hurts…not the bruises so much…just that someone s-still hated me enough to do that…" _I fixed all the icy mess I made with Anna's help and people still hate me._ "And _I'm not broken!_ You told me so…" Elsa's tears dripped down on her lap, and she jumped when Anna put her hand under her chin. _What, Anna? You can't fix this. Only I can…and I don't think I'm going to be able to. But I have to!_

"Elsa, look at me," Anna said firmly. "That man, whoever it was, isn't worth one nanosecond of your thoughts. Don't let him hurt you inside like this. You are NOT broken, just like you said. Those marks on your back and shoulders will go away on their own, but _you_ have to make the marks inside go away yourself. You know it's wrong-you just said so. Try to just…um…let it go? Yeah, perfect! Let it go!" _And I can't believe someone told Elsa right to her face that she's broken. Because she's NOT._

The slightest trace of a smile flitted across Elsa's face at that. _Anna is right. This is a good thing to let go of. Let it go, Elsa! That man doesn't define you. You just need to figure out the puzzle and get him and the rest of the usurpers out of Arendelle._ "I like that phrase," she finally replied. "Could I…could I have a hug now? Please?"

"I don't want to hurt you…" Anna hesitantly gave her sister a gentle hug, figuring Elsa probably still felt sore even if she insisted that she wanted a hug. "Oh yeah, and I don't know if you've noticed or not, but you're talking a lot better already. You say whole sentences without stuttering at all now. Which I think is, like, really good! It hasn't really been that long."

 _Of course it'd be better if I could stop talking like that entirely…but I suppose Anna is right. I_ do _speak better now. And if I can say whole sentences without stuttering, then that probably means I just need to stop for a moment before continuing after that. I'm sure slightly exaggerated pauses probably sound better than the actual stuttering…yes, perfect. That should work. Or, at the very least, help._ "Thank you, Anna." Elsa made a point to pause for a moment before continuing, "Maybe I will be able to…say my speech properly soon." _There shouldn't have been a pause in that sentence, Elsa._

But Anna didn't notice. She just grabbed Elsa's hands and started goofily dancing around the room with her. "Told ya you wouldn't be 'talking funny' forever!" Then, "Oops!" a moment later when she tripped over one of the many piles of things on the floor in her room.

Elsa began giggling and managed to catch Anna before she fell. "It's prob'ly time for dinner," she pointed out. "Shall we go?"

* * *

That night, Elsa found a cryptic note under her pillow. _'Tomorrow. Library 1PM. Come alone.'_ It was unsigned, but Elsa was positive she knew exactly who had left it there. She crunched the note in her fist, froze it solid, and angrily hurled it out her window. _What do those usurpers want with me now? It probably has something to do with what happened outside earlier with Anna, but what? They probably want to hurt_ me _now instead…this time I'm prepared. I will not just do nothing this time. I promised not to tell anyone about what was going on, not to not defend myself._ Elsa smiled a bit, knowing she had a way out this time if something went wrong. Or maybe she should just not show up. _I shouldn't do that. Showing up may give me more clues as to who exactly these people are and what exactly they are up to._

 _Just hold it together when you see them tomorrow, Elsa. You have to._ Elsa sighed and plopped herself down in the window seat, just gazing outside into the summer darkness. "Hi, Anna," she said quietly when Anna came up behind her.

"What are you looking at?" Anna asked, looking out the window herself.

"I'm just thinking." Elsa pulled her knees to her chest to make room in the window seat for Anna. _Wait a minute…why should I obey that note? It isn't signed; and I could very well claim I'd never received it. If I make a meeting time of my own choosing, I will have more control over the situation…_ "Anna, would you do something f-for me tomorrow?" she asked.

"Anything!" Anna grinned and scooted closer to her sister.

Elsa smiled back. "Number one, how well did you do…on your shooting lesson earlier?" _If I could have said that without the little pause, it would have been perfect…_

"Hmm. I know all about gun safety now! Does that count?" Anna asked.

Elsa giggled, realizing Anna's comments most likely meant she had had _terrible_ aim. "Did you hit the…targets at all?" _Come on, Anna; please say yes…_

"I did a few times, but my aim is really bad…"

Elsa's face fell for a moment, but then her expression brightened. _Even if Anna's aim is awful, at least she'll have some sort of way to defend herself if she needs to._ "Well, that's better'n nothing. Here's what you're going t-to do…"

* * *

Just as Elsa was almost completely asleep a short while later, Anna suddenly said, "So why am I supposed to hang out in the kitchen with Gerda tomorrow after lunch with a gun? I don't mind, but it's kind of…strange." _And doesn't sound very Elsa-y. What is going on tomorrow that Elsa needs me to stay in one place armed with a gun?_

"I can't tell you…but really important," Elsa mumbled sleepily. _Must keep my little sister safe._

"I'm not going to tell anybody if you tell me," Anna said honestly.

Elsa smiled humorlessly. "That's not it, Anna…" _Not only can I not tell her because it'll put her in danger; if I tell Anna what's going on, she'll follow me instead of staying put with Gerda._

Anna huffed in annoyance. "But I want to know what's going on!"

"You will know eventually," Elsa replied quietly. _Once everything is fixed, I will tell Anna everything. I don't like keeping secrets from Anna like this. In fact, I hate it._

* * *

Right after lunch the next day, Elsa made sure Anna was safe in the kitchen with Gerda before running upstairs to retrieve the note she planned to leave on the piano. _I just need to leave it on the piano and then disappear into the passages and just wait. I'll be able to hear anything those usurpers say in there._ Elsa's note simply said that she was unavailable at this time and that she preferred to meet in the Great Hall at 3 P.M. instead.

It was only 12:30 P.M. when Elsa pushed the door open into the library…and immediately wished she hadn't. There sat the two men that had caught her in that guest room on a sofa. Two more stood on either side of the sofa. _My plan isn't going to work. I'm stuck. Stay calm, Elsa…stay calm._ Elsa hadn't planned ahead for this possibility; she was half an hour early and she'd assumed no one would be there.

"Thought you might come early," the man that Elsa had identified the day before said.

Elsa suddenly realized that none of the four men were wearing masks. _That means they don't care if I can recognize them…they're trying to unnerve me by having four of them here. And it's working,_ she reluctantly admitted to herself.

"What's that paper you're holding? Another snarky note? Bring it over here."

Elsa stayed standing in the doorway, not sure what she should do. _At least if I stay by the door, I can bolt if I need to…_ She wasn't sure she could take on four people, even if she _did_ want to fight her way out, which she most definitely did not. Elsa crumpled the note into a ball in her fist and froze it solid.

"Give me the note," the man repeated. "And shut that door."

Elsa threw the ball of ice containing the note across the room, and it hit the man right in the chest, sending him taking a few steps backwards. "The note," Elsa said simply. _Come on, Elsa, hold it together. See if you can talk your way out of this. Except…I can't do that. I'm terrible at talking…_

"Your ice didn't shatter."

"No," Elsa replied. "I didn't want it…to." Elsa was nearly shaking in fear, but she did _not_ want to back down this time. _Anna is safe in the kitchen, Elsa. Anna is safe. It's okay to actually do something this time. Isn't it?_

"You're a freak. Why did your parents even keep you?"

Elsa flinched and a single tear rolled down her cheek, but she still didn't budge. _Elsa, they're just trying to get to you. Scare you into submission. Anna is safe, so don't back down this time._ "Arendelle is not yours. What difference d-does it make to you whether a freak is i-in charge or n-not?" _You're stuttering again, Elsa. That isn't going to help your case._

Elsa felt herself being pushed aside and then the sound of the door shutting. She backed against the wall, her blue eyes wide, as the same man that had shut the door came right up to her. _Elsa, calm down. Please calm down._ Elsa could feel ice spreading under her feet, but she ignored it. Maybe the man would slip on it and leave her alone.

"I told you to shut that door. You think you're so smart messing up what was supposed to happen in the castle garden yesterday. I'm thinking since you are so determined to keep your precious little sister safe, we'll just have to come up with something else instead, hmm?"

Elsa frowned. "Such as what?" she blurted. _Now why did you say that, Elsa? That's what he wanted you to say._ She yelped in surprise and dropped flat on the floor as one large fist landed its hit on the wall instead of where she had been standing a moment before. _If I hadn't moved quickly enough, that dent in the wall would be on me instead…_ Elsa scrambled to her feet and edged towards the door.

"Not so fast, missy," one of the other men said, blocking the door.

"I hate you people," Elsa spat angrily. Part of her was scared to death-she was just one girl in that room with four men after her-but another part was boiling mad. "This is _my_ castle! Get away from that door right now!" she ordered. _If I can just get out of the library, I can freeze the door shut from the outside and trap them in here._

"Ooh, the ice girl has developed a bit of fight in her," another one commented.

Elsa balled her hands into angry fists at her sides, her eyes darting from one man to another. _What am I supposed to do? If I could just get out of here…_ Since Anna was safe in the kitchen, Elsa had no intentions of backing down this time, but she still didn't want to risk hurting these people with her powers, even if they were being mean to her. _Freeze their feet to the floor, Elsa,_ a little voice told her. Elsa bit her lip as her hand shot out and froze one man's feet to the floor. _Now do it again. Three more times, Elsa._

Elsa winced as she was suddenly picked up roughly from behind and deposited on the sofa a moment later. _Now what? What is going on?_ Not sure whether it would actually work or not, Elsa willed her body temperature to drop enough that she would be too cold to touch. She sighed in relief when the man jerked his hands away from her shoulders. _It worked. And I didn't have to actually get…violent. Good._

"What did you do?!" the original man Elsa had identified the day before exclaimed. "You're _freezing_!"

 _I_ am _the Snow Queen,_ Elsa thought, but she said nothing. She was too busy watching that man's hand, now holding a knife. Elsa felt like her heart would beat right out of her chest. She had no idea how to disarm someone. She had no idea how to fight at all, or even know whether she should or not. All Elsa had were her instincts and her ice powers, which were already spiraling out of control. Elsa's palms, pressed against the sofa on either side of her, began forming ice all over where she was sitting. _Get it under control, Elsa! You can't lose control now! Just defend yourself and get the heck out of here._

 _You told Anna not to say that, and you just thought it. That's a double standard, Elsa. Stupid._ Elsa scrunched her eyes shut and shook her head. _At least it's me in danger this time and not Anna._ "Anna safe…kitchen…" she whispered to herself; then realized her mistake a second too late.

"Go downstairs to the kitchen and bring her sister back here," the man with the knife announced.

"NO!" Elsa shouted suddenly. _Don't you dare touch my sister! She sacrificed herself for stupid me. You are NOT going to take her away from me._ "You can just d-do whatever you were going t' do to her to m-me instead! You will _not_ h-hurt Princess Anna! _Ever!_ " Elsa struggled not to squirm or flinch when she felt the knife against her neck. _Stay still, Elsa. You've gotten yourself in a heap of trouble…_

"Nah, you don't care about yourself enough for that to give us what we want. If there's a single snowflake out of you when Anna comes in here, you're going to get it and then you can die knowing your sister suffered the same fate."

 _Anna, please don't be in the kitchen. Please, please, don't be in the kitchen._ For the first time in her life, Elsa dearly hoped Anna had _not_ listened to her. If they couldn't find Anna, then Anna would be safe. Elsa wondered if she could move quickly enough to freeze that knife well enough and just run off. Too risky. _I might end up just slicing my hand and I'd get nothing from the trouble._

* * *

Just then, Anna came waltzing into the library, completely oblivious to what had been going on. "Hey Elsa, I was just wondering what you were…" Anna took in the scene before her and promptly slid her hand into the pocket in her skirt. "Up to," she finished.

Elsa was horrified. _I was hoping Anna wasn't in the kitchen, but this isn't what I was hoping for. At all. What is Anna doing?! And how did she guess where I was?_

Before anyone could make another move, Anna whipped a small revolver out of her pocket and unwaveringly trained it at the man holding that knife to her sister's throat. Anna didn't understand why Elsa didn't simply use her powers or something, but there was no time to question that at the moment. "Release Queen Elsa or I will shoot you," Anna threatened, meaning every word. _I have six bullets before Elsa and I are toast._ Anna's aim was utterly horrible, and a tiny bit of her was afraid she would hit Elsa if she really did make a shot. _Maybe the threat is enough? Please, please, please…_

"You think I believe you're really going to fire that gun?" the man taunted. "You probably don't even know how to use it. Surrender the gun or the ice girl gets it."

Elsa made a barely audible whimper at a sudden stinging sensation on her neck. She closed her eyes, concentrating on the fact that Anna had a gun. Anna could defend herself, and she wasn't too terrified to do so like Elsa was. _Elsa, you know defending yourself isn't wrong. Why aren't you_ doing _anything?! I'm afraid I'll make them go after Anna or something…_

Anna forced herself to hold her hand still. "I'll give you one last chance. Let my sister go, or I'll shoot." _I don't want to do this, but anything for Elsa. And I'm gonna have to talk to her about the right to defend herself._ She spotted a bit of red on Elsa's neck, and suddenly made her decision. _That's too much. He is NOT going to hurt Elsa any more. So there._ Anna let her first bullet fly.

Anna's shot missed the man entirely, lodging in the wall instead; but it was still enough to scare him away from Elsa.

Elsa just sat stock-still, too terrified to move. _Did Anna really just shoot someone for me? Why?!_

Anna realized her sister was still scared and not going to do anything, so she took charge herself. "Drop the knife," she ordered.

The man dropped the knife and shoved it across the floor to Anna. "Please don't shoot," he begged.

Anna scowled. "Big cowardly stupe. You thought it was just fine to hurt the queen of Arendelle." She had no intentions of shooting the man now that she had gotten him away from Elsa, but she certainly didn't mind letting him think she might. "Elsa, pull yourself together," she said firmly.

Elsa slowly edged her way over to Anna, still not quite believing what Anna had done. _Anna was actually going to shoot that man for me. The only reason she didn't was because her aim was off. I know Anna wouldn't do something like that if it was wrong._

Anna had spotted a pile of papers on top of the piano that she was fairly certain were not Elsa's. "Elsa, get those papers on the piano," she ordered. _I am so gonna owe Elsa an apology when we get out of here. And Elsa has a nasty scratch across her neck now. She should go see if that needs to be taken care of or if it'll be fine on its own._

Elsa retrieved the papers and went back over to Anna, not sure why she was taking orders from her little sister but still not quite ready to refuse. She still felt shaky all over, and she just wanted to go off somewhere and hide. _I'm the one with the ice powers, and I didn't do anything. Again. No, Anna had to find me and come save the day. I'm so stupid._

Anna wrapped one arm protectively around her sister and began backing towards the door, still holding her revolver out in her other hand, ready to shoot if need be. "Don't pull any stupid stuff. I _will_ shoot you three horrid numskulls," she threatened.

* * *

Out in the hall a few seconds later, Anna slammed the door shut; then saw a man running down the hall. "Oh, there you are," the man said to Anna. "I'm supposed to take you to the lib-"

"Not in the mood. Get in the library," Anna spat out. "Don't you dare touch my sister. Or me."

The man went in immediately when he saw Anna's revolver.

"Now freeze the door shut," Anna told her sister. "We can send them to the dungeon or something."

Elsa held out one trembling hand and froze the door shut as Anna asked her to. _What is wrong with me? I'm safe. Anna is safe. We're fine. And now there are four usurpers trapped in the library._ "Anna, you…you saved me. And yourself," she said finally. _And this is my fault. Because I'm just plain stupid._

"I'm really glad I didn't listen to you and stay in the kitchen," Anna replied, hugging Elsa close. "I think I see now why you wouldn't tell me anything about what was going on."

Elsa just shook her head. "Those horrible people are r-right. I shouldn't be queen. I couldn't even _do_ anything t-to defend myself…I got too t-terrified and I just…got paralyzed and d-didn't do _anything_!" _I'm such an idiot. I move too slow when I'm in a confrontational situation because I'm afraid I'll get overboard violent like I did when those Weselton guards attacked me at the ice palace._ Elsa could think of multiple moments when she could have done something and gotten away, but she'd waited too long mulling it over each time.

Anna stowed her revolver back in her skirt pocket; then just picked up Elsa and carried her down the hall to her room. "You know what; I think you need to learn how to fight," Anna announced. "You'd frozen one man's feet to the floor, so you have ways of unleashing non-deadly force. And Elsa, I know you're scared of using your powers to defend yourself because you're afraid you'll hurt someone; but it is _not_ wrong to use force to defend yourself. I know it's not." She laid Elsa down on the bed and glanced at Elsa's neck. "Can I look at that scratch, please?" Anna asked.

Elsa shrugged, still feeling disgusted with herself. _Anna is right; I know she is. If I wasn't so_ stupid _, I would moved quicker and frozen all their feet to the floor and the situation wouldn't have gotten so serious in the first place._

Anna ran into Elsa's bathroom and came back a moment later. "I don't think it's bleeding anymore, but you ought to wash it off anyways," she told Elsa, gently holding a wet cloth against Elsa's neck.

Elsa tried to push Anna's hand away. "That stings, Anna!" she exclaimed. "Just leave it alone. It's no big deal." _That's my fault because I was too dumb to do anything myself. Why on earth did I freeze up…figuratively…like that?!_

"It's a big deal 'cause of how you got it, Elsa! Do you realize that man was willing to kill you just like that and not be a bit sorry about it? Tell me this…Elsa, if I'd been in your place and somebody was holding a knife to my throat and I had built-in defenses, used them to get away, and perhaps, at worst, injured the somebody, would you think that was wrong?" Anna asked. She picked her sister up again and went to sit in the comfy chair in the corner of Elsa's room. _It's all right, Elsa. I got you. You're safe now._

Elsa mulled Anna's proposition over, her face buried in her sister's shoulder. _No, that wouldn't be wrong. I know it wouldn't. I think it's just because I'm still afraid of hurting someone, even if they're after me._ "No," she murmured finally. Elsa still clutched the papers she had taken from the library in one hand, and she suddenly had an idea. _Anna knows what's going on-it was insanely obvious. She can help me go over these papers and figure out what to do. Wait, we left four dangerous people in the library…oh no…_

* * *

Just then, Olaf came waddling into Elsa's room without knocking. "Hey, Elsa, did you know there are three cuckoo-heads climbing out a window down into the courtyard?"

Elsa jumped to her feet, clutching the pile of papers in one hand and her sister's hand in the other. "Anna, those people got out of the library! I know it; I just know it!" she exclaimed. _We had them, and they got away! What do we do now?_

Anna grinned. "I think I've got a plan. I'll help you. Olaf, go find Kristoff. Elsa, go to the library and guard the one creep that's still in there. You shouldn't have to do much since you froze that one's feet to the floor." Anna's expression grew serious as she put both hands on her sister's shoulders. "Elsa, you cannot freeze up like that again. No pun intended. It's all right to get scared, but you gotta take action anyway. If _anyone_ tries anything on you, freeze their feet in place. Don't think about it; just do it. Got it?" _I am so going to convince Elsa to practice fighting and defending herself with her powers later._

Elsa smiled a bit and nodded. "I'll try."

" _No_ , Elsa. There is no 'I'll try'. You _will_ ," Anna said firmly, giving Elsa a hug. "Now we gotta run before they all get away. Come on!"

 **A/N: I promise Elsa will have her own chance to shine soon.:) She's still really hesitant to actually _do_ anything against her enemies, but I think Anna has gotten some sense into her that yes, it's really okay to do something. So...look out soon, creepy 'cuckoo-heads', Elsa is going to be after you soon, and she isn't going to get scared either!:) Anyway...**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	5. Halfway There

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing:)**

 **dmcreif-Okay! Well, Elsa finally puts a VERY important piece of the puzze together in the next chapter, so...just this chapter and a bit of another and then you'll know for sure one way or the other:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Yes Elsa will be doing something soon:) Ummm...you've got Olaf and Elsa as a pairing in the character listing and...yeah. Not my thing.:P Sorry! Please don't be offended:)**

 **Keybearer001-Thank you!:) Yes she does. But Anna can help Elsa and stuff:)**

 **BellaCullen931-Yeah, Elsa and Anna kind of saved each other:) I just thought the usurpers probably wouldn't be counting on a talking snowman to be the informant;) HeeheeXD**

 **fattensaad-Thanks! And believe me, they didn't get away permanently, no sirree!:)**

 **Gold17-Thank you!:)**

 **princessdianaofparadiseisland-They will! Just give Elsa and Anna a chance:) Thanks for the review, sis;)**

 **Protoestrella1-Thank you for reviewing all 4 chapters!:) Elsa still needs to get her bearings in situations like that, that's all. She _will_ take care of things herself soon.:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

Elsa stood tall just inside the library by the door, keeping her eyes glued on the man inside with his feet stuck to the floor with ice. _I wonder what Anna is doing. Did she catch the other three?_

"Needing your little sister, who doesn't have any powers, to come save you is pitiful," the man commented. "And now you're just standing there while five others are loose."

"Shut up." Elsa continued staring at the man and didn't say anything else. _Five others? That means there are two more in the castle that I haven't identified yet. Please don't come in here and find me…please…_ She clasped her hands behind her back and bit her lip, wondering what else she could do that wouldn't land her in a situation that could cause her to freeze up again. Elsa suddenly pressed her hand against her tummy, feeling like she was going to be sick. _I was hoping this would never happen again…I'm sort of in control now, but that 'storm sense' is making me feel sick._

Elsa's eyes went wide, realizing what she had just thought…and what was now flashing through her mind. _My storm sense! I completely forgot about it. There's a nasty hurricane on its way to Arendelle. It won't be here for…five days. Top wind speed is 128 miles per hour._ "Wait a minute…I can be that exact?!" she asked aloud incredulously.

"What are you blabbing nonsense about?"

Elsa ignored the man and began pacing back and forth, still keeping one hand pressed against her tummy. _What am I supposed to do? Now I have yet another problem, on top of the issue with the usurpers. And if this still works like it did when I was younger, I'll just feel sicker and sicker until the storm gets here. Terrific. Not._

She wished she had just _done_ something in the library earlier.

She wished she didn't have so many personal problems.

She wished she didn't have her powers in the first place. Then she wouldn't have hurt Anna and then been kept locked in her room for all those years, and maybe she wouldn't have all those other issues with her speech and those panic attacks and still being hesitant about being close to people and whatever else.

Elsa stopped her pacing and just closed her eyes for a minute. _I can't change who I am, so I shouldn't be thinking all those things about myself. Just plain Elsa has ice powers. I'm okay. I just need to pull myself together like Anna told me to do. So I can't talk right sometimes and I get completely freaked out too easily. That is_ not _permanent. Anna and Gerda told me so. I do trust them, just…pretty much no one else._

* * *

Just then, Anna came running into the library. "You all right, Elsa?" she asked.

"I'm okay," Elsa said. _Except for feeling like I'm about to throw up, I'm okay…_ "Did you catch the others?"

Anna made a face. "One of them got away. The big one that was threatening you with the knife. But Kristoff helped me catch the other two. So now we just have to catch one more, and then everything will be fine again."

" _Three_ more," Elsa corrected. "This one let it slip that there are two more in the c-castle that we haven't s-seen…" She just blinked in surprise as Anna marched right up to the man, who was still frozen to the floor. _What is Anna doing?!_

Anna glared at the man and pointed her revolver at him. "Tell me who and where the other two partners of yours are or I will shoot."

Elsa's eyes grew big. "Anna, I don't think…" _If he refuses to tell Anna anything, would she really shoot him?!_

"Shush up, Elsa," Anna said firmly, although she flashed a quick smile at her sister before returning her focus on what she was doing. "I _mean_ it," she growled at the man. _You have other people in this castle that want to hurt my sister. I am NOT letting that happen._

"You're bluffing," the man said, although both Elsa and Anna could tell that he was nervous.

Anna paused for a second, wondering what she should do. She and Elsa _needed_ that information, and while she wasn't exactly bluffing, she didn't want to really shoot that creep, either. "I took a shot at your leader earlier," she replied finally. _For Elsa. I have to get her to be willing to fight and defend herself on her own. She could easily fight off at least two people at once, I bet._

"You just did that because you were trying to save _that_ ," the man said, pointing at Elsa. "Why did you bother to save a worthless little girl like that when you could just take her place on the throne?"

Anna's eyes filled with tears, just like Elsa's, but unlike her sister, Anna was just plain _angry_. She dropped her revolver on the floor, kicked it over to Elsa, and then held up her fist. "You apologize to my sister!" she shouted.

"Why apologize for telling the truth?"

"That is _not_ the truth! How dare you say horrid lies like that right to Elsa's face!" Anna's fists flew with no hesitation. She knew punching him wasn't going to kill him-well, she supposed she could knock him out if she landed a hit in a certain spot, but whatever-so she didn't care one bit. "My sister is _not_ a worthless little girl! And I would never try to steal the throne away from her! Are you sorry for saying that stupid stuff yet?!" Anna stopped for a moment, panting with her fists by her sides.

Elsa just stared with teary eyes at the whole thing. _My little sister is…fighting for me? Why? I don't think I'm worth the trouble… And Anna isn't holding anything back either. It's like she wants to hurt him as much as she can without actually killing him…because he said nasty things about stupid me. That doesn't even make any sense._ Elsa bit her lip and laid her hand on Anna's shoulder. "Anna, don't you think that's q-quite enough?" she asked quietly. "What happened to getting that i-information?"

"Right." Anna scowled and grabbed for the revolver, but Elsa held it just out of reach. "I want that! Give it back, Elsa!"

"You can't have it, Anna! You'll shoot him!" Elsa exclaimed, knowing she was right. _Anna is so mad she won't hesitate to pull that trigger…_

"Why do you care?!" Anna screamed. "He said you weren't worth saving! That's NOT FAIR! And it's _wrong!_ " Anna easily wrestled the small gun away from Elsa and pointed it back at that man, her hand shaking in anger. "Tell me where your other two idiots are!"

"One stays by the gate and near the kitchen. Both around my height…one has blond hair and the other has dark hair," the man blurted. "Please don't shoot, Princess Anna!"

"So _now_ you respect me. Now that I've proved I'm a threat to you," Anna spat. "Why don't you respect my sister, too?!" Anna's finger tightened on the trigger, but she didn't actually pull it. _Elsa wouldn't want me to do that…but he's picking on her!_

Elsa noticed what Anna was doing and quickly tackled her sister. _I understand why Anna is so mad, but I know she'll regret shooting that creep a second after she does it. What I don't understand is why she's so bent out of shape just because that man was picking on_ me _…_ In the commotion, the gun went off, the bullet knocking plaster and paint off the ceiling. "Anna, _calm down_! You got the information, so just c-calm down. I'm _not_ worth saving…he was j-just saying-"

"You're just proving my point! He just _wanted_ you to think that!" Anna shouted.

* * *

Wondering what all the screaming was about, Gerda walked into the library to see what was going on. "What are you two doing?!" she asked.

Elsa took advantage of Anna's momentary inattention and grabbed that revolver away from her. "Gerda, please take this and keep it away f-from Anna 'til she calms d-down," she said finally. Now that the crazy goings-on of the past few minutes had ended, Elsa felt sick to her stomach all over again, and that 'worthless little girl' comment stuck in her mind. She blinked back tears and hugged a still-angry Anna tightly. _I'm okay. I think so, anyways. I'm not worthless. Anna wouldn't have gone all insanely angry like that for me if I was worthless._

Anna finally calmed down when she realized Elsa was hugging her. _Me being crazy angry isn't going to comfort Elsa. She needs me to love and care for her right now, not beat up that creep._ She moved over to the sofa and plopped down herself, holding Elsa tightly. "You're ok, Elsa. I got you," she said quietly.

Elsa shuddered and hid her face in her hands, remembering her eight-year-old self saying those exact words seconds after the accident. _Why is Anna treating me like this? I'm nothing but a bother to everyone around me. I can't do anything right. That man wouldn't have called me a worthless little girl if I could actually take care of things properly. What is wrong with me?_

Kristoff and Olaf came in behind Gerda, and without a word, Kristoff just hauled that man out of the library. That man could just go stay in the dungeon with the others until Elsa said otherwise. Olaf waddled over to Elsa and Anna and scrambled up on the sofa. "Elsa needs warm hugs," Olaf stated. "Lots of 'em."

"Yes, she does," Anna said, frowning as she felt Elsa shaking and growing colder in her arms. _Oh, Elsa. At least you didn't get like this while that creep was still in here._ "Elsa, just breathe. You're safe right now," she said softly.

Elsa struggled to control her breathing, feeling like nothing was ever going to work right. _Elsa, you are safe with Anna. Half of the usurpers have been caught. You're okay right now._

 _I feel sick. And for more than one reason._

 _I wish I could be brave and strong like Anna. I'm just a terrified mess._

 _What happened to the confidence I had on the North Mountain when I built my ice palace?_

 _That wasn't real confidence. That was just me being_ somewhat _happy for the first time in thirteen years._

Elsa felt her shaking body pulled away from Anna for a moment and a thick blanket being wrapped around her before Anna held her tightly again. _I must be too cold to touch again,_ she thought absently. She half-registered Anna's reassuring voice telling her that she was fine, that Anna would always love her no matter what.

Elsa suddenly felt calm again, although tears still trickled down her cheeks and she stayed curled in a ball inside the blanket. _I feel warm. I'm safe with Anna, at least for now._ "Thank you, Anna," she said finally.

Anna gently pulled the blanket away from her sister's face. "You're welcome. Elsa, don't _ever_ feel like you're worthless or alone or terrified or whatever else. This is _not_ your fault. Yes, I would rather have happy Elsa than terrified Elsa 'cause I don't like seeing you hurting, but you're perfect just like you are. I love you no matter what. We'll get you confident again in no time. 'Cause you're my sweet big sister and I'm gonna help you."

"I wish I could be brave and strong l-like you," Elsa whispered. "I'm just a…a terrified m-mess…can't do anything right…" _What else is new? I was like that for thirteen years, so why not now? Wait…I have Anna with me. That's why not now. So there. I'm better than I was before. I just regress too easily. That's what my problem is. Just because I_ feel _like I'm worthless or terrified or whatever else sometimes doesn't mean I really am…I don't feel like that right this second._

"Elsa, you are not a terrified mess," Anna said firmly. "Well, you kind of were for a few minutes," this earned her a lopsided smile from Elsa, "but that's all right. You just got upset, that's all. Which is understandable when stupid creeps call you rotten names. You should just dispose of comments like that." _And I should take my own advice. Thank goodness Elsa was in here or I would have done something I'd regret later. That man totally deserved to get beat up, but I didn't need to…shoot him. Good thing Elsa stopped me._ She took one of Elsa's hands and turned it palm up. "Make your snowflake for a minute, Elsa."

Elsa carefully let her signature snowflake form in her palm. _I do like my snowflake. Thank you for telling me to do this, Anna._ She smiled and wiggled her other hand out from inside the blanket. Elsa slowly twirled her fingers and let the snowflake grow bigger and bigger until the entire library was filled with a sparkling blue glow. _I didn't know I could do that until just now…I just thought it, and it happened! That's amazing!_ Elsa's face lit up when she noticed Anna excitedly watching her. _Anna likes what I made! She actually looks_ excited _!_

Anna watched with wonderment at her sister's creation. Yes, she had seen the crowning glory of Elsa's powers-that huge, detailed ice palace on the North Mountain; but Anna still felt awed at anything Elsa made with her powers. _How can anyone call Elsa rotten names…or keep her isolated in her room since she was little? People have always been hurting her…that's not fair. No wonder Elsa is so hypersensitive._ Anna gently laid her hand on top of Elsa's, being careful not to disrupt whatever Elsa's fingers were doing to control what she was making. "Now Elsa, do you think a _worthless little girl_ would be able to make something like this?"

Elsa shook her head and let the snowflake and blue glow disappear. _No, of course not. My powers are part of what makes me_ me _whether I like it or not. Anna accepted me. I need to accept myself. I'm Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle, and that's okay. Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle needs to pull herself together and not become terrified when she needs to defend herself._ She absentmindedly picked at a loose thread on the blanket still wrapped around her. Elsa's fingers were still overly sensitive, and she liked fiddling with little things like threads on blankets. _I couldn't really feel anything wearing gloves all the time…it's almost like one of my senses got taken away, along with everything else…naïveté, innocence, anything positive about myself…I'm a depressing person. Stupid girl. I have Anna with me now. I'm fine. I'm even actually happy some of the time._ "I hate freaking out like that, but it m-makes me happy to actually feel _warm_ …not just t-temperature-wise…you're holding me and that makes m-me…" Elsa's voice trailed off, not quite sure how to express herself. _Makes me feel…like I'm worth being loved and cared for? Not just something to shut up because it's dangerous and messed up? That doesn't even make any sense…_

"Makes you feel happy 'cause someone cares about you enough to help you feel better?" Anna offered. She pulled the blanket tighter around Elsa's shoulders, even though Elsa wasn't too cold to the touch anymore. _If Elsa likes to feel warm, then that's what she gets. So there._

"I think so," Elsa replied, contentedly snuggling down inside that blanket. A minute later, she kicked the blanket off and clutched her hand to her tummy. "Too hot…the hurricane in five days," she muttered. _That storm is headed right for Arendelle; I know it is. Can I even do anything to prevent it?_ Should _I, even if I can? That's meddling with the natural processes of nature…then again, I froze the entire country not so long ago…_

"Is Elsa sick?" Olaf asked suddenly.

Anna got to her feet, still holding her sister. She laid Elsa down on the sofa, thinking maybe lying down would make her feel better. _Elsa's storm sense is what's making her sick. I wonder if there's a way to make it so she can predict storms and not feel sick…_

* * *

Elsa's sick feeling dissipated suddenly, and she promptly got to her feet. _I don't understand, but…_ "I think I've got it. That sick feeling comes with the s-storm sense whenever I feel a n-negative emotion. I'm happy right now, so I'm fine." _And that actually makes sense, too._

"Well, we'll just have to keep you happy then," Anna said firmly.

"Miss Elsa, are you sure you don't have a fever or something?" Gerda asked.

Elsa made a face when Gerda insisted on checking her forehead to see if she had a temperature. "I don't get colds," she announced. Then a second later, "Gerda, how could you tell if I had a t-temperature anyways? My natural body temperature is c-cooler than a normal p-person's." She didn't sound like she was insulting herself this time; just curious how anyone could compare her own unique self to anyone else.

Gerda just shook her head. "Miss Elsa, I seem to remember a certain seven-year-old getting sick for a week and sneezing snowflakes everywhere. And a fever on you is easy to detect, just like on anyone else. If you're warmer than usual, you have a temperature. Very simple."

"Elsa sneezed _snowflakes_ everywhere?" Anna couldn't help giggling at that. "Hey, how come I don't remember that? I remember a whole bunch of other things Elsa did with her powers when she was little."

Elsa's cheeks turned pink in embarrassment at the notion of her sneezing snowflakes. She did remember that now that Gerda had pointed it out. She'd gotten strep throat and felt downright awful for days. "Anna, you don't remember because Mom and Dad had to keep y-you away from me in case I got s-scarlet fever or…what was the other one, Gerda?"

"Pneumonia, Miss Elsa. You just had strep throat, which was bad enough in of itself. I don't remember you really getting sick other than that time and one other time when you were a baby, which was also strep throat. Anyway, that is plenty of evidence that you can get sick," Gerda said.

Anna frowned. "I should've gotten to stay with Elsa. Even four-year-old me could have given Elsa hugs or something and try to make her feel better."

Elsa smiled ruefully and shook her head. "I was contagious, you little stinker. Plus I was alternately s-sleeping and throwing up. You would _not_ have wanted t-to be around me. And…that was practically forever ago, so d-don't worry about it." _I know I'm not sick right now though. What should I do about that hurricane?_

"Elsa got sick that one time when she was sixteen, too. I remember that…wait a second…Elsa, did you make yourself sick trying to get all the ice out of you or something?" Anna asked. "Mom and Dad let me stay with you…you let me hold your hand…you were so weak and tired you could hardly move at first…then right when you started feeling better, you went back to your room…" Anna scowled, realizing she was exactly right. _That was right after Elsa got in trouble for being outside in the forest 'cause I ratted on her to keep her safe because I saw that man bothering her from the window…_ She hugged Elsa close, feeling like she never wanted to let go. _I am never, ever letting Elsa feel all alone like that again. She still needs a friend she can count on. I can be that friend for her._

"I thought if I could get all the i-ice out of me, I c-could safely be around y-you," Elsa said softly. "I didn't m-mind being sick as long as I got t-to be with you…I just missed y-you _so_ much, Anna…" Elsa's shaky voice trailed off, and she suddenly felt like she was going to be sick again. _Two problems now…me being too emotional about the past, and me feeling awful because of that storm because I'm upset…_

"Well, you don't have to miss me anymore 'cause I'm right here with you, Elsa," Anna told her sister. _Elsa is making herself feel icky because she's getting upset…I gotta get her un-upset._ "You know what? Let's go out to the courtyard. You're going to practice using your powers to defend yourself."

Elsa frowned for a moment, but then she smiled a bit and nodded. _Anna is right. I need to do that. I can't freeze up like I did earlier again._ "Okay."

* * *

Out in the courtyard a few minutes later, Elsa just stood and clasped her hands behind her back while Kai set up the targets at one end of the courtyard. _Elsa, you have to do this. You got yourself in big trouble earlier because you got too scared to do anything. You need to practice._

Anna bounced from one foot to the other in excitement. "Elsa, you're gonna do great! I bet you won't even need to practice much."

Elsa bit her lip. "What if I mess up?" _And I don't have any idea what I'm doing…_

"Everything's set up in such a way that if you mess up, it doesn't matter," Anna explained. "Only you, me, and Kai are out here. When you take your turn at the target, we'll stay behind you. That way if your shot is way off, it's perfectly fine. Kai, can I show Elsa how the gun works? Pretty please?"

Elsa put her hand up, signaling for Kai _not_ to hand that revolver to her sister just yet. "Anna, let's get one thing straight. You are never, _never_ t-to get so angry that you w-want to shoot someone just because they p-picked on me again. Okay?"

"Princess Anna, if you keep a gun on you, that's a responsibility. You have full rights to verbally defend your sister anytime, but only use violence as a last resort, especially lethal violence. Someone picking on your sister does not give you the right to shoot them. Someone about to kill her would give you that right. If someone were simply physically hurting her and isn't armed, then you might try kicking or punching the someone. Does that make sense?" Kai turned to Elsa and asked, "What exactly happened?"

"We had one of the usurpers trapped i-in the library, and he-" Elsa started.

"He called Elsa a worthless little girl and said she wasn't worth saving!" Anna interrupted. "And then he wouldn't apologize and I kind of punched him and Elsa said to stop and…yeah. Creep."

Elsa made a face. " _Kind of_ punched him?! You were beating h-him up, Anna! You can't get violent l-like that every time someone insults m-me…" _Or else she'll be doing that all the time. I doubt if many people really would think I'm worth saving…Anna would probably be welcomed on the throne, I would think._

Anna slowly nodded, knowing not all of her actions were justified earlier. Yelling at the man was. Maybe even a punch or two. But not all of the hitting and punching and smacking and kicking she had done, and definitely not considering shooting the man. "I'm sorry, Elsa. He just made me so mad 'cause he was being mean to you and made you upset. I _hate_ seeing you hurt. I promise it won't happen again."

Elsa gave her sister a lopsided smile. "Someone calling me names shouldn't h-have hurt me like that. Maybe if I wasn't so t-touchy, you wouldn't have d-done that. Anyway, come on. Show me how this works." _In fact, I'm almost positive Anna wouldn't have done that if she thought I would just shrug it off and not care._

* * *

"Queen Elsa, may I suggest you practice with your powers, not a gun. Not only will it probably be more precise, you cannot be disarmed in a fight. Also, your powers would be more useful to you because you can do a lot more things with them than you could with a gun," Kai said.

Anna nodded and put her arm around her sister's shoulders. "I think you oughta figure out a whole bunch of things you could do with your powers, and then after that, practice with a gun," she suggested.

"O-okay…" Elsa said hesitantly. _Who am I kidding? I have no idea what I'm doing. The one time I got into a fight and actually_ did _something, I think I was acting on instinct and I just got so angry._

 _Just like Anna did,_ she realized. _Except Anna's motivations were far better than mine…she acted like that_ for _someone-stupid me._

"So, like, what would your first instinct be if someone did this, Elsa?" Anna asked.

Elsa yelped in surprise when she felt Anna's hands around her throat and tried to just back away. Anna came too. "Anna, get off me! I don't know-probably j-just freak out," she said finally. _This is ridiculous. Anna isn't hurting me, but she did startle me. I can just imagine what I would do if someone really did that to me again. Just freeze up like an idiot. Great. Not._

"Wrong answer, you stinker. Freaking out or freezing up aren't choices. What could you do with your powers to get me away from you?" Anna asked.

Elsa made a face. "But I don't _want_ to get you away f-from me," she answered. _I don't want to hurt Anna. I can't practice defending myself with her. How am I supposed to do that anyway without hurting her?_

Anna sighed. "Elsa, pretend I'm not really me. I'm a crazy cuckoo-head coming after you trying to choke you. What are you going to do?"

"Feel terrified," Elsa muttered. _I'd get scared, just like when I got slammed against the wall. This is hopeless._ "Anna, I can't do th-wait a minute…" Elsa smiled and let her body temperature drop like she'd done earlier trying to get that man's hands off her shoulders. Maybe it would work for this too.

Anna promptly jerked her hands away from Elsa and grinned at her. "Well, that wasn't what I was thinking you could do, but it works. Good job, Elsa!" She turned to Kai, who had just been watching without saying anything. "She just made herself too cold to touch in about two seconds once she decided what to do!" _I knew Elsa could easily do something! And that's what she does when she's still afraid of hurting someone._

"Queen Elsa, did you make yourself freezing cold all over or what?" Kai asked. "If you made yourself freezing cold all over, that's a defense maneuver you can easily use no matter how someone tries to grab you."

Elsa mulled this over for a minute. _I don't know how to cool only part of me down, so it must have been all over._ "All over. And please just call me Elsa."

"Very well, Miss Elsa. Could you try shooting an icicle at the target, perhaps?" Kai asked.

Elsa easily shot icicle after icicle at a target in quick succession. Every single one hit the innermost circle, and one hit smack dab in the center of the bull's-eye. Elsa dropped her hand to her side a minute later and smiled hopefully. "How was that?" she asked. "Was that okay?"

Kai and Anna just stared at her. "Um, sister dear…you shoot icicles better than Kai shoots his gun," Anna said finally. "I don't know why you thought you would be bad at this. You're _epic_!"

Kai picked up several small rocks and stood next to Elsa and Anna. "Miss Elsa, I'm going to throw these rocks across the courtyard. Could you see if you can hit them in midair before they hit the ground?"

"I can try!" Elsa bit her lip in concentration as she watched the first rock arc through the air. _Let's see…aim…now!_ Instantly ice shot across the courtyard and knocked the rock to the ground. Two more rocks flew across the courtyard, and this time Elsa's shot of ice split in two exactly along both rocks' trajectories. Both rocks were knocked to the ground. Elsa smiled a bit. _This is actually fun. Shooting ice at rocks doesn't risk hurting anyone. I have to actually think about my aim carefully, but I think my ice is also partly responding to my thoughts that I want it to hit the rocks._

Anna grinned when she saw Elsa's happy smile. _Elsa is actually enjoying herself. I don't care whether she admits it or not-she likes using her powers. Not only that, she's a crack shot! With absolutely no practice beforehand!_ She picked up a rock and threw it herself.

* * *

Elsa eyed the now four rocks flying across the courtyard and held up both hands this time. Each shot of ice split in two and all four rocks were knocked to the ground. _I bet I could do that with one hand. I just have to concentrate…_ "Could you throw four at once again?" she asked. "I want to try something!"

Olaf came waddling across the courtyard just as the four rocks went flying, but Elsa didn't notice. She went ahead and shot ice at the four rocks, this time with one hand. Elsa's eyes went wide when she saw Olaf, but it was too late. Three rocks fell to the ground, but the fourth part of Elsa's shot hit Olaf instead. _I knew something bad was going to happen! I just knew it. Why did I even try this?_ Elsa held her hands close against her chest and hid her face in Anna's shoulder. "I hit Olaf!" she cried. "I knew I was g-going to mess s-something up and someone would g-get hurt…"

To Elsa's utter surprise, Anna just started giggling, although she did put her arm around Elsa's shoulders and give her a hug. _Why is Anna laughing?! That is not funny!_

"Elsa, turn around and look at Olaf. Just trust me," Anna said, trying to be serious but completely failing and still giggling. She took Elsa's shoulders and turned her around to face Olaf.

"Hi, Elsa! Why are you upset? Can I play the rock-throwing game? Oh, look. I've been shot," Olaf announced, looking down at the icicle sticking out of his snowy body. Olaf just started giggling.

Elsa just stared down at Olaf in surprise. _Duh Elsa, of course Olaf can't feel pain. He's made of snow, just…magical snow._ She laughed herself and knelt down to Olaf's height. "I was upset because I thought I h-hurt you," Elsa explained.

"You made me so I can't feel pain," Olaf said simply. "You should give Marshmallow that trait too," he suggested.

Elsa's face fell. "I…I don't know how," she said quietly. _That means Marshmallow actually felt physically hurt when he tried to defend me at the ice palace. That's awful. Wait a minute…Marshmallow is made of snow too. Why is Olaf impervious to pain and Marshmallow isn't? That's really strange. Other than…could it have something to do with the way I felt when I made the two of them? I don't know…_

"That's okay!" Olaf said. "He's up on the North Mountain; nobody's gonna hurt him way up there." He gave Elsa a hug. "I'm glad you made me, Elsa. You need lots of friends and I love friends!" Olaf said happily.

 **A/N: So...Elsa is a crack shot with her powers.:) You just need to actually _do_ something when you need to, Elsa! It really is okay:)**

 **Randomness...I had strep throat when I was 7 too. (I did not sneeze snowflakes like Elsa though.;)) Worst week ever. Blech.:P**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	6. Comforting Revelation

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **dmcreif-Those people genuinely don't understand why Anna cares so much about Elsa, so...:/ I like to think Elsa's not stupid; she does think about things carefully, just not always the most helpful thing for herself.:P**

 **Fatten Saad-I figured Elsa _would_ like having fun with her powers in a hundred percent non-dangerous situation. (I mean, look at her when she's building her ice palace:)) My logic with that is that Olaf can't feel pain because he kind of represents the happy, childish, and innocent side of Elsa; and since Elsa made Marshmallow when she was completely terrified and most definitely hurting a _lot_ inside, Marshmallow can feel pain. I guess it's sort of complicated, but...yeah.:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Thank you for not being offended:) And I'm glad you liked the chapter!:)**

 **bananas-rule-2015-I'm glad you enjoyed it!:) Yeah, there's more accomplices, because I don't know what idiot would plot against the throne of a country with four people total, lol:P Anyway...:) P.S. Totally fine:)**

 **BellaCullen931-Yes, Elsa WILL need those things. She kind of needs them anyway-she's the monarch of a country; I think she should know how to defend herself, especially when she has built-in defenses.:)**

 **Protoestrella1-Yep, Elsa just predicted a hurricane...very precisely.;) Yay, my description of what Elsa was doing with her ice was good! Yeah, at least they know who the other two are.:) Elsa needs hugs, so...she gets hugs.:) And thanks:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

That night, Elsa sat on the floor in her room with Anna looking over the pile of papers they had gotten from the library incident. "They're abdication documents," Elsa said in disgust. "Or technically _abjuration_ ones, if you read this c-carefully, since it s-says 'abjure the realm'." _So that's what they wanted out of me, force me to sign these things or else they would hurt Anna. Except then they would probably hurt Anna anyway, even if I did do that._

"These ones aren't," Anna announced. "Read this! And what on earth is 'abjuration'? I've never heard of that."

Elsa took the papers Anna handed her. "It means 'swear an oath to l-leave a country or realm f-forever'," she quoted the official definition. "Basically it would mean I was v-voluntarily exiled from Arendelle. Permanently." _Okay, Elsa, don't break down. You knew you would probably find something like that in these papers. It doesn't matter. That isn't going to happen._

"As you should be," a voice said.

Elsa jumped to her feet on instinct. "Who said th-that?" she asked, her shaky voice betraying her inner feelings. "Who is in my r-room?" Elsa's frightened blue eyes darted back and forth, trying to locate where that voice had come from. _We didn't catch all of the usurpers earlier. One of them is in here!_

Elsa yelped in surprise when the same man that had pinned her against the wall and held a knife to her throat on two separate occasions dropped into her room through the open window. "Get out of here!" she ordered. "This is _my_ r-room!" She glanced down at herself, wishing she was wearing her ice-dress instead of her light blue nightgown that looked almost exactly like the one she'd had at age eight. _I probably look like a scared little girl. And most definitely not threatening or like I'm going to take charge of this situation._

"You're stuttering," the man announced.

"What's it to you?" Elsa shot back. She stepped into a protective stance in front of her sister, determined that that man was not going to touch Anna. _Anna's revolver is right on my nightstand. Please don't notice it. Please…_

"You probably have PTSD or something."

Elsa's mind raced. _Where did I hear that line before? I have no idea if I have some stress disorder or not, but that man just told me something important. What is it? Wait a second…_ "You work for Hans," Elsa blurted; then immediately wished she hadn't when the man started toward her. Elsa started backing away towards the wall.

" _No_ , Elsa! Do what you practiced earlier!" Anna shouted, clutching that pile of papers against her chest. She and Elsa needed to keep those papers. "Elsaaa… _don't_ freeze up. Don't!" Anna began edging toward the nightstand to pick up that revolver.

"You do realize telling that to someone like _her_ is pointless," the man said to Anna. "She's nothing but a terrified little freak. Why did your parents even keep her? Look at her. She's so scared she's shaking. She looks like she's never seen a day of sunlight in her life. And-"

"You _shut up_ about my sister," Anna growled. "Stop picking on her!" _He's just saying mean things to Elsa on purpose to hurt her. I promised Elsa I wouldn't get out of control angry again. I promised Elsa I wouldn't get out of control angry again._ "Elsa, do what you practiced earlier! I know you can do it!"

Elsa flinched under all the accusations, but Anna's belief in her that she could actually do something fueled her to finally take action. Plus, now she was angry. Elsa's hand shot out and shoved that man against the wall, not nearly as roughly as he had done to her before, but the same motion nonetheless. After all, that man probably weighed more than twice as much as she did. "You hurt me, but you _get out_ of my castle!" she said firmly.

Anna shoved the papers under her sister's bed and smirked. That wasn't what she was assuming Elsa would do, but whatever. Then Anna made a face. _Except…I know Elsa isn't physically that strong. She needs to use her powers! That man could just toss her away from him if he wanted to. I can pick Elsa up fairly easily and I don't weigh any more than she does…_

Sure enough, a second later Elsa yelped in pain as she was tossed onto the floor. _I shouldn't have done that. What in the world was I thinking?!_ Elsa thought she might have cut her arm on something sharp on the floor or maybe the edge of the bed frame or something, but she ignored it and jumped to her feet. _I can't mess with that now. Elsa, do something! Get him out of here!_

"Elsa, use your powers!" Anna ordered. "It's all right. Just do it. Do what you practiced earlier!"

Elsa glanced from her sister's reassuring face to the man smirking at her assuming she was too scared to do anything else and back to Anna again. _Elsa, do something. Anything! Don't freeze up. Don't freeze up._ Anna gave her a slight nod, telling her to go ahead and do something, that yes, it was all right to do so. Elsa scrunched her eyes shut and held her hand out at the man. Ice shot toward the man, hitting him in the arm.

The man clutched his arm and scrambled out the window, surprised that Elsa had actually done something. He hadn't been prepared for that reaction.

* * *

"Anna, I…I hurt s-someone!" Elsa whispered frantically. "I know I did…my aim was r-right on…I…I…" _But you got the man away from you and Anna. You did the right thing, Elsa._ She suddenly dashed over to the window, but it was dark outside and she couldn't see anything. "I should have frozen his feet t-to the floor! That wouldn't have h-hurt him, and we'd have been able to c-capture him. I'm so _stupid…_ "

"But you did actually _do_ something this time, Elsa," Anna pointed out. "I told you to 'do what you practiced earlier', and that was the ice shooting, not freezing feet to the floor. So it's kinda my fault." She hugged a still trembling Elsa close. "You did fine. You didn't freeze up again, and you defended yourself and me. So that's good. And in case you're wondering, you just hit the creep in the arm. You didn't kill him or anything anyhow." Anna pulled away from her sister and looked her straight in the face. "Are you hurt anywhere, Elsa? You got tossed on the floor, and I know that had to have hurt…"

Elsa just shrugged. "I guess my left arm might hurt a l-little," she admitted finally. "But I'm okay."

Anna glanced at Elsa's arm, saw the cut, and promptly made a face. " _That_ 'hurts a little'?! Either you're lying or you have a high pain tolerance, you goof. Or probably both. You need to take care of that!" She pulled Elsa into the bathroom and sat her down on the edge of the bathtub. "Stay there, Elsa. I gotta find…hmm…your cabinets are too organized…can't find anything…"

Elsa giggled as she found a washcloth and held it against the hurt spot herself. _Anna, if my cabinets are so organized, that should mean it's easy to find things. Not impossible._ "Anna, you're hilarious. Quit messing up my c-cabinets! Everything _was_ easy t-to find in there…"

Anna stuck out her tongue at her sister; then just stood stock-still when she heard a knock on the door. "Elsa, stay here. I'll go look," she said.

Elsa peeked out into her room from the bathroom as Anna opened the door, announced "Don't come _near_ my sister!", and then said in her usual friendly voice, "Oh, Gerda, I am so sorry! I was afraid you were another cuckoo-head that was gonna try to hurt Elsa!" Elsa hid a giggle behind her hand. _Anna is so funny._ She plopped back down on the edge of the bathtub when she saw Anna and Gerda coming back over to the bathroom.

"Elsa, you were spying on me and just sat back down, didn't you?" Anna scolded. "I told you to stay put!"

Elsa's guilty smile told Anna that was _exactly_ what she had done, and Elsa knew it. "I just wanted to see," she said simply.

"Miss Elsa, did you hurt yourself?" Gerda asked.

"She didn't hurt herself; somebody threw her on the floor and she cut her arm on something!" Anna announced. "But Elsa defended herself and me this time," she added proudly.

Elsa dropped her gaze to her lap as Gerda gently took the cloth away from her arm. _I'm still embarrassed and a bit upset about what happened…first I was stupid and tried to pin the man against the wall, and then I shot ice at him instead of freezing his feet to the floor. At least I didn't freeze up. That's good, I suppose. Right?_

"I'm sorry if I'm hurting you, Miss Elsa," Gerda said. "Goodness, first those bruises and now this. May I ask what exactly is going on now?"

 _I don't care who knows about everything now. Those creeps are going to attack Anna and me no matter what I do._ "There are still three usurpers in the c-castle," Elsa said quietly. "One of them came in m-my room through the window. Stupid me first tried t-to pin him against the wall l-like he did to me the other day, but he just tossed m-me on the floor…Anna managed to get me t-to actually do something useful, but then I shot an i-icicle at him instead of freezing his feet t-to the floor. So he got away. Again." _Because of me._

"But you did defend yourself and your sister," Gerda said. "It sounds like you cut your arm _before_ you chased the intruder away. That means you didn't become paralyzed in fear after you were hurt. You did fine, Miss Elsa. And there, does that feel better now?"

Elsa smiled a bit and touched the bandage covering the cut on her arm. "It's okay. Maybe if something happens a-again, I'll actually have a better r-reaction." She hopped up and hugged both Anna and Gerda. "I don't know what I would d-do without both of y-you," she said softly. _Gerda has been a mother to me since I was little. And Anna's just…she's just my awesome little sister. She doesn't mind me and all my problems; she just takes care of me and she treats me like a normal sister._

* * *

"D'you want me to stay with you tonight?" Anna asked a few minutes later.

Elsa nodded shyly from under the covers. _I can't know if Anna is safe or not if she doesn't stay in here with me. And…I don't want to admit it, but I feel safer with Anna, too._ "I'm sorry I'm so…so…"

"I think you're perfect just like you are," Anna informed her sister. "Please don't apologize for anything about yourself." She plopped down next to Elsa and took Elsa's hands in hers. "I love you, Elsa. I'll _always_ love you, no matter what. I don't care if you need a friend with you to help you feel better a lot of the time. I _like_ being your friend." Anna paused for a moment; then added, "I bet you could make it through the night without your gloves now, Elsa."

Elsa's cheeks turned red as she jerked her hands away from her sister and hid them under the covers. _I can't do that. I'll just lose control again…I do hate wearing gloves though, even if it's just while I'm sleeping…_ "I _want_ to take them off…I just d-don't trust myself," she said finally. "What if I mess up and l-lose control again…?"

Anna gave Elsa's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "I don't think you would, but I'll leave you alone about it for now. I know you'll take 'em off when you're ready," she told her sister. _I gotta let Elsa do things at her own pace. She's way, way happier and more confident than she was before, but she still needs to let herself finish healing inside._

"Thank you for the vote of confidence," Elsa said happily. She turned over and curled up on her side with her eyes closed. _Anna is right. I_ will _take them off when I'm ready._

"You deserve it," Anna replied firmly. She hesitantly touched the bandage on her sister's arm as she asked, "Does it still hurt?"

Elsa blinked sleepily at Anna. "It just stings a bit…no big deal…my fault anyway…Elsa stupid…" she mumbled tiredly. _I shouldn't have tried to pin that man against the wall…what was I thinking? I barely clear a hundred pounds and that man had to have been over twice that…I'm just dumb. Really, really dumb._

Anna turned out the light; then flopped down on the bed next to Elsa and tossed one arm around her sister. _Elsa is so sleepy I know she's not just pretending to be ok. So that's good._ "You aren't stupid. It was the first time I've seen you actually _do_ something yourself. So I'm proud of you. Even if it's silly to try to choke somebody over twice as big as you are, 'specially when you don't know what you're doing," she teased. "Elsa, what on earth possessed you to try that anyway?!" _She could have gotten seriously hurt, getting tossed on the floor like that! And Elsa barely weighs anything; she's a string bean besides…_

"Dunno…" Elsa replied, sounding sleepy. "Thank 'ou…for holding…me," she added a moment later. _I feel safe right now. I know I have a lot of things to take care of tomorrow, but right now I am safe and sound with my sister._

* * *

Anna jerked awake a few hours later because the room had become downright freezing. _Why is it so crazy cold in here?! Wait a minute…Elsa! Duh._ She shivered and lit the kerosene lamp on the nightstand. "Elsa, are you all right?" she asked softly.

Elsa lay curled in a ball with her hands covering her face, her body shaking a bit all over as she tried to keep from crying. "N-no…I…I'm…that is…I can't…I'm…" Elsa shook her head and gave up trying to explain to Anna what was wrong. _I can't even tell Anna what's wrong with me right now. I didn't even have a bad dream; I just woke up and completely lost it._

"You don't have to explain. It's all right," Anna said. "I don't know what's making you upset, so I'm just gonna hold you 'til you feel better. 'Kay?" She carefully pulled Elsa onto her lap and just hugged her close. _Well, Elsa feels cold, but she's not too cold to touch, so that's good._ "You're safe now, Elsa. I won't let anyone hurt you," Anna added quietly.

 _I'm safe right now. With Anna. I can deal with those problems tomorrow._ Elsa hid her face in her sister's shoulder and let herself go limp. _I trust Anna not to drop me,_ she realized. "Thank you," she whispered finally. "You made the terrified l-little freak feel better…and I feel s-sick…"

Anna scowled and held Elsa tighter. "Elsa, you were thinking about those rotten things that man said about you. I just know it. You are _not_ a terrified little freak! And you were shaking just now 'cause you were trying to stop crying, not 'cause you were scared. Besides, even if you _were_ shaking because you were scared, I'd still just give you hugs and comfort you 'til you felt better. I love you, Elsa." _Well, at least she didn't get like this when that man came in here. I don't mind Elsa getting upset and all, but I don't want her giving people like that ammunition to use against her, either._ "And…I think you'll feel un-sick in a minute. You just gotta be happy again, remember?"

"I _do_ look l-like I haven't seen a day of sunlight in m-my life," Elsa said softly. "It's almost l-literal for me, too…" _I have abnormally fair skin anyway, and I was isolated in my room for years on end…that's one thing that horrible man was right on…_

"Elsa, you just have really fair skin. You'd probably have your coloring even if you went outside all that time when you were little. I think you're pretty," Anna announced. "You look perfect just like you are. Don't go out in the sun and try to turn brown; you're gonna get sunburned. Really, really easily."

Elsa giggled at that. "Then you can have a Lobster Queen instead of a S-Snow Queen," she quipped, knowing Anna was right. Elsa was positive she would turn bright red if she stayed out in the sun for any length of time. "I'm tired, Anna…" Elsa stifled a yawn and settled herself comfortably in her sister's arms. _I'm happy and safe with my little sister…Elsa, you deal with those problems you need to take care of first thing tomorrow. For now, just stay calm and don't wake your sister up again tonight._

Anna resisted the urge to sigh when Elsa stayed half-sitting, half-lying in her sister's arms even though she was happy now. _Elsa might not weigh much, but she's still getting heavy! Especially when she's just all limp like that. Although…that means Elsa trusts me not to drop or hurt her. I can't take that trust away from her._ She brushed a stray wisp of hair out of Elsa's contented face and just cradled her securely in her arms. "You are such a stinker, Elsa, but I love you for it," Anna said quietly. "I know you don't trust a lot of people, but you trust _me_ enough to fall asleep with me holding you…"

"Most people…not deserve trust…Anna…exception," came Elsa's half-asleep reply.

* * *

The next morning found Elsa still in her sister's arms. _Anna held me all the rest of the night,_ Elsa thought in surprise. Anna had half-dropped Elsa after she'd fallen asleep herself, but Elsa didn't care. She felt absolutely, positively safe and loved. Elsa thought most people didn't deserve to be trusted, but her little sister was an exception to that rule. Oh yeah, and Elsa trusted Gerda too. But she didn't trust anyone else implicitly. Elsa had spent so long deprived of any socialization skills that she _couldn't_ trust anyone else. The two people Elsa wished she could have trusted never gave her a chance. She hadn't been around anyone else long enough to decide whether they were trustworthy or not. _Better to be cynical and pessimistic than trust people too easily, like what happened when Anna trusted Hans. I can't let anything like that happen again._

Remembering those papers she and Anna hadn't finished looking at the night before, Elsa slid out of her sister's arms and crawled partway under her bed to retrieve those papers. _Okay, Elsa, no matter what the papers say, don't freak out. They're just papers._ Elsa quickly took off her gloves and left them on the nightstand. Then she froze her door and window shut. _I will not be caught unawares by someone breaking in here again. That should prevent that from happening._ Elsa set the papers in a neat pile on her desk; then quickly put her ice-dress on and fixed her hair in her now usual single braid. "Elsa, you and Anna captured half of the usurpers," she informed her reflection in the mirror. "So now c-catch the other ones." She made a face at herself, thinking that even in her ice-dress showing her true self, she still just looked like a little girl. _I think I look okay in general, but no wonder those people think they can easily take advantage of me. I'm genuinely nothing but a scared, freakish little girl to them._

"Hi, Elsa," Anna mumbled sleepily from the bathroom doorway. "You wake up too early…woke me up…Elsa missing…she's safe, right?"

Elsa promptly gave Anna a hug. "I'm safe. You took care of m-me," she said softly. _I'm not going to bother worrying about whether I look like a little girl or not. If I do, I can't help it. It's just me, and oh well. Besides, if they think I'm just a scared little girl, then I have the element of surprise in my favor. That's good. I just can't freeze up again._

"Anna wants ice-dress too," Anna mumbled, still sounding like she was half-asleep.

Elsa gently shook her sister's shoulders. "Anna! You sound like you're s-still half asleep!" she informed Anna. _I can't make Anna an ice-dress anyway. She'll freeze._

Anna finally woke up all the way. "I want an ice-dress," she repeated. "Just like yours! I know you said it'd be too cold for me, but I want to see anyways. Please?"

Elsa clasped her hands together, holding them close against her chest. _I can't make Anna an ice-dress. What if I mess up and freeze her instead of making a dress?_ "May we please just l-look at those papers together instead?" she asked hopefully.

"All right," Anna agreed quickly. She had already figured out that Elsa did that hand-clasping thing often when she was nervous or upset. _Me having a dress like Elsa's is so not worth making her upset. I'll ask Elsa later._ "I'll go get dressed and stuff, and then we can look at the papers together. Ok?"

"Okay." Elsa sighed in relief that Anna had dropped the topic. _Thank you, Anna._

* * *

"Your deduction last night that those creeps work for Hans was right!" Anna exclaimed a short while later. "Look at this."

Elsa quickly scanned the paper Anna handed her. "Oh my goodness," she muttered a minute later. _It's a note/letter that one of those people wrote…he was going to send this to Hans…great. Just great. Did Hans even get punished when he arrived home to the Southern Isles? This leads me to believe that he got scolded and that was about it…_ She couldn't resist rolling her eyes at that note. "Anna, have you _read_ this?! It's c-completely illogical!" _First it says 'This will be simple. The ice girl breaks easily; she'll be helpless without her sister by her side.', and then it says 'The Snow Queen is powerful; she just doesn't show it. We should get paid more for undertaking such a dangerous job.'_ Suddenly Elsa found the whole thing hilarious in a sick sort of way. "I'm helpless _and_ powerful?!" Elsa unsuccessfully tried to stifle her laughter. Since it was funny at her own expense, she didn't feel bad for laughing.

Anna scowled, but then she realized just why Elsa thought that was so funny and started giggling herself. "So those people are cowards besides! Also, they're admitting that you could easily beat their butts! Elsa, you have _so_ got to find the last three of 'em, and just freeze their feet in place. I can't wait!"

"They're scared of a little g-girl who stutters, has p-panic attacks, and barely knows how to c-control something that's physically part of her!" Elsa was practically rolling on the floor with laughter now. She knew the only reason those men were remotely scared of her was because of her powers, but still. _Good grief, they're probably as scared of me as I am of them. That makes me feel a lot more confident. I wonder if something happens again, I could bluff my way out of it. As long as I didn't freeze up…_

"Quit picking on yourself, Elsa," Anna said firmly. _I shouldn't have said that. For whatever reason, Elsa thinks it's hilarious, and I don't wanna make her upset all over again…_

"I'm not-I just stated facts! Look at me, Anna. Do I really l-look threatening?" Elsa hopped to her feet, still giggling, and continued in a faux-threatening manner, "It is I, the indomitable S-Snow Queen! Shall I-" She couldn't keep up the act any longer and just plopped back down on the floor next to Anna, unable to contain her giggles.

 _Elsa doesn't understand just how much she's capable of. She's laughing at her own expense, but it's not funny anymore. Elsa thinks she isn't even worth enough to be an equal opponent to those people trying to get rid of her._ Anna frowned and scooted closer to her sister. "Elsa, you definitely don't look threatening, but you shouldn't underestimate yourself. You make it sound like you're a harmless, annoying little fly that those creeps could just squish in about two seconds."

Elsa's laughter abruptly ceased, and she looked straight at Anna. "That _is_ what I am. Look at me. If I were, say, just w-wearing a normal dress-not my ice-dress-and walking d-down the street outside the castle, and you were s-some creepy attacker up t-to no good, wouldn't you think I'd be an easy t-target? That isn't counting all my other problems, like g-getting those awful panic attack things and s-stuttering." _The one defense mechanism I have is one I'm afraid to use…without Anna around, I'd be rendered helpless almost instantly. I just know it. She had to work hard to convince me to use my powers last night…_

Anna just bit her lip and gave her sister a hug. _Elsa does have a point. Without her powers, she can't really do anything. So…wait a minute! That also means that_ with _her powers, she's really a formidable opponent, all the more so because those people won't be expecting anything out of her._ "Elsa, there's one very big problem with your logic. You are _not_ just a slight young girl who's completely oblivious to the bad things going on around her and doesn't have any way out if she's attacked somehow. You know about the creepy people, and you also have a defense system _and_ weapon that can't be taken away from you in a fight. If anything, those creeps are far less equipped to deal with you than the other way around," Anna pointed out. "Also, your stuttering has absolutely _nothing_ to do with your fighting capabilities. You talk quite a bit better now, and even if you didn't, it's not a valid negative anyhow."

Elsa shuddered a bit and hid her face in Anna's shoulder. "I don't want t-to have a built-in weapon," she said softly. "That means I'm dangerous…" _And those people are quite well-equipped to deal with me. All they have to do is attack me verbally and I'm down for the count. Stupid me._

Anna roughly jerked herself away from her sister and put her hands on Elsa's shoulders. " _No_ , Elsa. You do too want a built-in weapon. That means nobody can disarm you. Period. You're right, that _does_ mean you're dangerous. But only to someone who's attacking you or me or whoever else you'd want to protect. Understand?"

Elsa dropped her gaze to the floor and didn't respond. _That does make sense…it's just…what if I mess up? And I really don't want to hurt anyone, even someone who's after me. I'd just want to get them away from me and that's it._ She jumped and looked back at her sister when Anna shook her again. "I…I sort of understand," Elsa said finally.

"Maybe this will help you understand. You aren't dangerous to me one bit," Anna replied, now sounding more like her usual happy-go-lucky, I-love-Elsa-and-want-to-comfort-her-and-make-her-happy self. She pulled Elsa close and just hugged her tightly. "Are you ready to go downstairs for breakfast? We can find those two drips, too. You don't have to hurt 'em. You can just freeze their feet to the floor."

"Okay. Just…please don't…leave me to handle it on m-my own," Elsa said softly, not wanting to admit that she needed help but knowing quite well that she did. _If those people separate Anna and me somehow…we're doomed. That's one thing that note was dead right on. I_ will _be helpless without Anna right by my side…_

"Of course not!" Anna exclaimed. "You _are_ capable of handling things like that by yourself, but I won't leave you alone. I promise."

 **A/N: So...Elsa's a bit more likely to actually do something now.:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**

 **P.S. Please excuse the blah chapter title...I stink at coming up with chapter titles in my opinion.:P**


	7. Missing!

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing:)**

 **Fatten Saad-Yes, Elsa sure did!:)**

 **BellaCullen931-Thank you.:) Elsa needed a pep talk in my opinion, so...yeah.:)**

 **princessdianaofparadiseisland-Yes, Elsa did something finally:) Well, I think Elsa has a sense of humor; she just doesn't employ it all that often. Same with her childish/silly streak.:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Elsa just needed to do something herself for once.:P Yes, and I know I owe a zillion people reviews...I'm sorry.:P**

 **Protoestrella1-Yay!:) _No_ , Elsa is most definitely NOT going to lose control like she did during the Great Freeze again.:P She still makes mistakes at the moment, but not nearly that big.:) Yes, Elsa's stuttering is getting better. I don't think it'd be believable if it randomly disappeared overnight either.:/ Lol, yes, Elsa hit that It was about time...:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

True to her word, Anna stayed glued to her sister's side for the next few days. She even stayed in the parlor with Elsa while Gerda helped Elsa practice both her speech and just speaking in general. Elsa's happy smile was enough to light up the room when she managed to say a few tongue twisters without stuttering for the first time. Elsa couldn't say them _fast_ like Anna did without stuttering, but it was enough for Elsa all the same.

"You just wait, Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle! I bet you're gonna be an epic speech-giver soon," Anna said happily.

"I'll make you tie twine…to three…tree twigs after that speech," Elsa teased. _I just have to stop pausing like that, that's all. That's much better anyways._

"Then you have to say 'seven silver swans swim silently seaward'," Anna replied, barely containing her giggles.

Elsa thought for a moment; then answered, "What about 'she sells s-seashells by the…oh, I messed up. That one's too hard…" _Don't get too confident, Elsa. What do you think you are, some instant speech expert? Because you're not._

"Miss Elsa, it isn't too hard. Tongue twisters are _supposed_ to mix you up. That way if you can say those, you won't have any problems in an average conversation. At least that's what we're hoping, since I'm not some speech expert," Gerda told her.

Anna just gave Elsa a hug. "You're a stinker, Elsa. That one's super easy to mess up whether you've got a problem with stuttering or not. You expect too much out of yourself."

"I know…I can't help it," Elsa said quietly. _Anna is right, though. I'm just so tired of just…myself a lot of the time, I suppose._

* * *

Elsa was very, very grateful for Anna's company, but she was now very concerned about the whole problem with the usurpers in the castle. She hadn't seen anyone matching those descriptions that man had provided around those certain areas of the castle. And nothing happened out of the ordinary. Elsa kept her eyes peeled, but no cryptic notes appeared anywhere, and no one tried to attack her or Anna again. _I am a hundred percent positive they must be up to something, though. Maybe they're waiting for Anna and me to drop our guards down so they can strike? I don't know…_

Elsa continued practicing maneuvers with her powers in the courtyard. She could consistently strike the bull's-eye with her icicles now, so Kai had moved on to other things for her to practice. Elsa could confidently create an impenetrable ice bubble around herself now-it would withstand bullet shots at both close and long range, and it wasn't even affected by fire. "I'm so glad I can…do that," Elsa said proudly. _As long as I don't freeze up or get freaked out, I can make an ice bubble and then I really am invincible. I'm a hundred percent safe inside, and I don't have to hurt whoever's after me to do it, either._

Anna was very good at coming up with 'what if?' scenarios. "If someone realizes you control your powers mostly with your hands, they might try to pin your hands behind your back. Then what?"

"I cool my body temperature enough that I'm t-too cold to touch," Elsa replied quickly.

"What if someone's pointing a gun at you?"

"Knock it out of their hand w-with an icicle and freeze the weapon over in the p-process," Elsa responded. "Then freeze their feet in place and r-run. Or I could just make an ice bubble, but then I'm trapped until the assailant l-leaves."

"Miss Elsa, I would advise making an ice bubble only if you're dealing with more than one person," Kai suggested. "You could easily hold off at least two or three people without doing that from what I've seen you do, but if you're dealing with a group, you'll be safer inside an ice bubble most likely."

Elsa nodded. "Thank you. That makes sense to m-me." _I still don't like the thought of fighting with my powers in the first place. Practicing out here in the courtyard is fun, but doing it for real wouldn't be in the least._

"Kai, what if someone managed to pick Elsa up and throw her on the ground before she had a chance to do anything?" Anna asked with a frown, remembering how that one man had easily tossed her sister away from him when he'd broken into Elsa's room a few nights before. _Elsa was perfectly fine except for a cut on her arm, but she could have easily hit her head or something…I think Elsa and I were really lucky. That, and that man was banking on Elsa being too frightened to do anything._ "I mean, _I_ can pick her up without much trouble. She doesn't weigh anything!" Anna demonstrated this by picking up her sister and setting her down again.

Elsa dropped a bit of snow down Anna's back for that. "You don't have any room to t-talk, Anna! You don't weigh any more than I do," she informed her sister.

Kai covered a laugh with a cough. "It's certainly nice to see you do that little move again, Miss Elsa. You dropped snow down your sister's back all the time when you were little."

Elsa clasped her hands behind her back, trying to appear completely innocent of such behavior, but her pink cheeks and a trace of a rather childish smirk on her face gave her away instantly. _I did do that all the time when Anna and I were little. I clearly remember doing that._

Anna jumped about, exclaiming that the snow was too cold and _why_ did Elsa have to _do_ that for a minute, but then she chased her sister around the courtyard, threatening her with tickles.

Elsa hesitated for all of two seconds before taking off running. Kai had known her since she was a baby. He wouldn't rat on her to anyone for being childish by playing tag with her sister in the courtyard. "You can't catch me!" she informed Anna.

"Can too! And no powers! That's cheating!" Anna shouted back, knowing Elsa was confident enough at the moment to simply ice the ground and send Anna sprawling.

"Is not!" Elsa began letting ice form under her footsteps. She spun around a second later…just in time for Anna to run into her at full speed, sending them both crashing to the ground. "Anna, get off me!" Elsa squealed. "Quit tickling!"

"Elsa's ticklish, Elsa's ticklish," Anna chanted. She couldn't keep from giggling, thinking it was hilarious that she had pinned the Snow Queen on the ground. And ok, seeing her elegant big sister laughing and acting like a little kid made her happy.

Elsa just lay on the ground, laughing so hard tears streamed down her cheeks. _I don't care if I_ am _being immature; it feels so good to play with Anna again. Just like when we were little._ She tried to push Anna away from her, but between all the giggling and the tickling and the fact that Anna was physically stronger than she was anyway; Elsa was stuck. "There! Snowflake attack!" Elsa finally just showered snowflakes all over her sister and smiled.

Anna stopped attacking her sister with tickles to wipe the snow out of her eyes, and Elsa promptly sat up and hugged Anna tightly. "Thank you…so, so much," Elsa whispered. _You just permanently erased more of that hurt inside me. It feels so nice to be able to play with my little sister again. I might be twenty-one now, but I feel more like I'm eight._

 _Elsa just hugged me. She just hugged me! I know Elsa_ has _done that more than once already, but more often than not, I'm the one that initiates any sort of physical contact. That means Elsa is very, very happy right now. She even used her powers to play together on purpose! Elsa dumped snowflakes all over me…_ Anna quickly hugged her sister back. "I'm super proud of you, Elsa," she said quietly.

"Why?" Elsa asked, her voice muffled in Anna's shoulder.

"'Cause you just used your powers while we were playing together. Just like when you were little," Anna told her. "That means you're confident that you won't get out of control, at least right now. So I'm proud of you."

* * *

Elsa's happiness abruptly ended during the night. Elsa jerked awake, somehow feeling that something was amiss. And it wasn't the incoming hurricane due to arrive the next afternoon. Elsa just lay there in the dark, trying to figure out what was wrong. Suddenly she knew. _I fell asleep with Anna's arm around me. Where is she? Maybe she just rolled over or something, right?_ Elsa turned on the kerosene lamp on her nightstand; then checked to see if Anna was where she belonged on the other half of the bed. Elsa's eyes went wide.

Anna was gone.

 _Okay, maybe she went to the bathroom. Or took a walk. Wait, who would take a walk in the middle of the night? That's stupid. Maybe she's sleepwalking. Don't panic yet. What time is it? Oh…it's actually nearly five in the morning. Okay. Crazy early, not crazy late._ Elsa slipped out of bed and tiptoed over to her bathroom. "Anna?" she asked softly, even though no light came from under the bathroom door. Elsa eased the door open, just in case. No Anna. _Now what?_ Elsa refused to let herself jump to the most likely conclusion-that someone had gotten into her room and taken Anna without waking either of them up. Well, Elsa _had_ woken up, but too late if that was the correct scenario. _I_ _should have frozen my window shut...why didn't I?!_

 _I'll go check Anna's room. Maybe she went to sleep in there for some reason….oh come on, Elsa, you know Anna didn't do that. She doesn't leave you even when you make the room freezing cold by accident._ With growing unease, Elsa lit a candle and tiptoed out of her room and down the hall. She nervously opened the door to Anna's room, but a quick look revealed no sign of Anna. Elsa's heart dropped to her toes. _Maybe there's a note someone left in my room. That's possible_ and _logical, right?_

Elsa found what she was looking for right on her desk. "Forest fire. We can put out the f-fire or destroy the ice. Your choice. 3 P.M.," Elsa read. "Oh, no you don't. I pick _neither_!" she said forcefully. _I pick both of us. So there. Now I just need to figure out how to get Anna back without getting both of us killed. If I go after her, they'll probably try to off both of us. People like this don't keep their word. Wait…what if they just go ahead and hurt Anna before I have a chance to try to help her?! She's of no value to them. Actually, they probably_ want _her dead…they've figured out I need her to function properly and that it would be easy to get rid of me without her. They could have just left this note as bait so I'd show up and already killed her or something!_ Elsa eyed her nightstand. Anna had left her revolver behind, so she didn't even have that with her, wherever she was.

* * *

Elsa dashed out of her room with that note clenched in her fist. Down the hall, down the stairs, straight to Gerda's room downstairs. _Elsa, remember what Anna told you. It's okay to be scared; I just can't freeze up. I have to take action anyway. Anna, please be okay. You've done so much for me. Now it's my turn to do something for you. Don't freeze up; don't freeze up._

 _I'm scared._

 _That's okay, Elsa. Just don't freeze up. Don't freak out. No panic attack freakout things._ She could feel herself shaking as she banged on the door to Gerda's room. _Come on, Elsa, calm down. Conceal, don't feel. I can't lose control right now._ Elsa shook her head and roughly wiped her eyes. _Quit crying. I have to believe Anna is completely fine until it's proven otherwise. Anna is okay. She's okay._

"Miss Elsa, what on earth?!" Gerda asked in surprise the second she opened her door. There stood Elsa, still in her nightclothes, shaking and half-crying.

Elsa wordlessly held out the now crunched-up note. _Will you please help me? I don't know who else to turn to. Kai would help me too, but I'd still rather talk to Gerda…_

"Very bad secret code," Gerda commented. "Come in, Miss Elsa. Maybe you could explain what you know, perhaps?" She guided Elsa over to a small table and sat her down in a chair.

"Anna…Anna's _missing_!" Elsa managed to say. "I woke up, and…a-and…and she was just…gone!" _I want my baby sister back! If something happens to her, it'll be my fault, because those people wouldn't be after us if it wasn't because of me. Messed up, abnormal me._ "I want my baby s-sister back!" she wailed.

"Miss Elsa, you can't lose your head," Gerda said quietly. "Those people took your sister because they're assuming you'll break without her with you. Don't give them that satisfaction."

"What if…what if they…k-killed her already?" Elsa asked tearfully. "What if I'm already t-too late?"

"I don't mean to sound callous, but as long as they didn't do that right when they took her, they won't do it at least until you find her. Let's not jump to that conclusion, Miss Elsa. We can think positive until it's proved beyond a shadow of a doubt otherwise."

Elsa nodded, but she still kept her gloved hands balled into fists in her lap. _Anna wouldn't give up if she was in my place. She'd do everything she could to find and help me. And for me, 'everything' includes ice powers. That's one thing I have that Anna's kidnappers don't have._ Elsa glanced down at her hands before slowly taking off one glove, then the other. She was not helpless. She had a way to go after those people that took Anna. _I need help, but I'm not helpless. So there._

"Gerda? I have an idea, but I need help."

* * *

Out on the rocks lining the fjord, Anna stumbled from one rock to another in the dark. "The only reason you guys aren't dead already is 'cause you wouldn't let me pick up my revolver," she said angrily. "And the only reason I didn't scream your eardrums out when you took me out of Elsa's room was 'cause you were gonna kill her! I hate you people."

"You and the ice girl care about each other too much. It's going to be your downfall," the large man that had broken into Elsa's room the first time said.

"The 'ice girl' is Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" Anna spat. _Elsa's going to freak out when she finds out I'm missing. Oh Elsa, please stay strong. I know you'll easily decode that stupid note, but don't freak out. You'll be fine._ Anna eyed the dark fjord water. Maybe she could jump in the water and swim to safety. Anna purposely let herself slip on a rock; then scrambled to her feet, closer to the water now. "Sorry, clumsy me! Oops." Anna pulled the same move two more times. Now she was close enough to the water to 'slip' in. Anna fell into the water on purpose; then began flailing about as if she couldn't swim. She dove under the water and stayed under as long as she could. _Maybe they'll think I drowned and leave me alone. I have to get back to Elsa!_ Anna finally couldn't stay underwater any longer and bobbed to the surface.

"Get out of that water, or we'll just go find your sister and get rid of her."

Anna scowled. "How do I know you're not going to go after her anyway? You've already slammed Elsa against the wall, held a knife to her throat, and broken into her room twice. You're nothing but a big fat liar!" Anna lashed out when the man yanked her out of the water and began kicking and punching whatever she could reach. "LET ME GO! I want my big sister, you stupid creeps!" The second the man released her, she began scrambling back over the rocks toward the castle. _Gotta get home and tell Elsa I'm fine. Gotta get home and tell Elsa I'm fine. Or rather…mostly fine. Ow._ In the dark, Anna slipped on a wet rock and twisted her ankle. _Doesn't matter. I need to tell Elsa I'm fine. I can't let her risk coming after me. I don't know what those men would do to her._ Anna tried her best to stand up and keep going, but her ankle was slowing her down significantly and the men easily caught her. "Leave me alone! What are you gonna do when the sun comes up, huh?! Everyone will see you trying to kidnap the princ-" Anna's words were cut short when she felt a gun pressed to her forehead. _Great. What have I done now? Wait, they can't kill me. They need me as bait to get Elsa. Or do they? I don't know._

"One more word out of you and you'll have a hole in your head. Your sister wouldn't like that, now would she?"

Anna suddenly remembered part of something Kai had told her she could do if this ever happened. She waited a second, standing stock still; then simultaneously dodged her head to the side and grabbed the barrel of the gun with one hand and hit the man straight in the face with the other. Anna grinned in surprise that it had actually worked when she suddenly had the gun right in her hand. _Wait, I forgot something. Or did something wrong. What is it?! I can't remember! I can't remember!_ On instinct, Anna just hurled the gun as far out into the fjord as she could. At least then nobody had it. _I don't have built-in defenses like Elsa does…boo. I wish I did._

"Y'know, this would be a lot easier if we just carried her," one of the others said. "She's causing a lot of trouble for just one girl."

"I don't want to be carried," Anna retorted. Her ankle was throbbing now, but she was determined not to let the men know that. _That's my weak spot at the moment and they'll go after it or something._

"Are you going to behave and not throw other people's guns into the fjord?"

Anna just stared daggers at the man, her blue-green eyes flashing. _I should probably behave if I want to stay alive and keep them from going back after Elsa…I just gotta stay on my guard for a chance to escape._ "I guess," she said finally.

"Fine, then."

* * *

Five minutes later, Anna had indeed stayed true to her word that she would 'behave', but that didn't help that she genuinely couldn't move along that fast with her ankle. Finally, Anna's ankle gave out under her and simply wouldn't support her weight anymore. _I've gotta keep going on my own! I'll be ten times more helpless if one of those people carries me._ Anna stayed kneeling on the rocks for a moment before struggling to her feet…and falling again. _I can't go any further. I know I can't. I need Elsa. She doesn't know what to do to help herself, but she would help me. I know she would._ To her complete and utter chagrin, Anna couldn't keep her tears from running down her cheeks. Unlike Elsa, Anna was terrible at concealing her emotions. Right this second, Anna agreed wholeheartedly that there _was_ a use for her sister's horrible 'conceal, don't feel' mantra. _When you're stuck in a situation where people will use your feelings against you. Great. I wish Elsa were here._

"What's your problem now? Are you going to break down and have an… _episode_ like your sister does?"

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Anna shouted. "Don't badmouth Elsa! She's perfect just like she is! And PUT ME DOWN!" She punched at whatever she could reach, but soon she found herself just punching air. Anna saw black, and white light seemed to flash in her eyes, and she suddenly didn't know anything more.

* * *

Back inside the castle, Elsa had let herself cry for a minute, but then she managed to pull herself together and concoct a viable plan. First she ran back upstairs to her own room and changed into her ice-dress. That dress still gave her a bit more confidence that she didn't have otherwise. Not a lot, but still. Then she woke up Kristoff in the stables and told him what had happened. Kristoff was only too eager to help rescue Anna.

"If I know Anna, she's probably giving her kidnappers a lot of trouble," Kristoff said. "She may not have powers like you do, Queen Elsa, but she's not a helpless 'Oh please rescue me' girl, either."

Elsa still felt shaky, but a trace of a smile flitted across her face at that. _That's true. Anna wouldn't just go along with whatever her abductors say without a fuss._

"Y'know, Queen Elsa, if you'll pardon my meddling in your personal affairs, I can totally tell you're terrified right now, and I don't see any ice. That means it's possible for you to stay in control even if your emotions go crazy. Must be because you're very focused on something-getting Anna back," Kristoff told her.

 _Kristoff is right! I'm not out of control right now, and I do feel terrified._ Now that Elsa was actually thinking about it, ice began forming under her feet, but she was able to keep it from spreading all over. "Maybe I shouldn't actually th-think about it," she commented ruefully. "Come on, let's go rescue Anna."

"Should I bring Sven? He can kick the bad guys if I tell him to."

Elsa eyed that big reindeer. "Um…okay, why not? I'm sure we can use the extra h-help," she said with a smile. Elsa's original plan did not include smelly reindeer, but a reindeer wouldn't betray her rescue group and switch sides, either. She didn't know exactly which castle guards were loyal to her and the Crown, so she planned to just take Gerda, Kai, Kristoff, and herself to find Anna. Deep inside, she _knew_ her own ice powers were plenty strong enough to rescue Anna on her own, but she couldn't risk that. She might freeze up or something again, and the whole effort would be for naught.

"Hear that, Sven? The Snow Queen wants your help," Kristoff told his reindeer. "Why, yes. Queen Elsa's personality isn't cold like her icy powers. She's friendly," he said in a deeper voice as Sven.

Elsa tilted her head to one side, considering that. _Me? I'm friendly? I'd say Anna is friendly, but not me…_ "Do you really think _I'm_ f-friendly?" she asked in puzzlement.

"I didn't say that. Sven did," Kristoff replied, suddenly looking _very_ intent on brushing Sven's fur.

Elsa smiled and hesitantly reached her hand out to touch Kristoff's arm. "Thank you," she said quietly.

"Tell Sven instead."

Elsa jerked her hand back and held it against her chest. "Will Sven bite m-me if I pet him?" she asked nervously. _What if I freeze him? I can't pet an animal…I might hurt it._

"Naw. He likes you already, see?"

Elsa yelped and jumped backwards when the big reindeer snuffled at her hands and dress looking for carrots. "I…I…maybe I'll pet y-you later, Sven. We have to go g-get Anna," she said. _My stuttering is worse than usual at the moment. Maybe because I'm nervous? And I'm standing here talking to a reindeer. Very weird._

"Sven just thinks you've got carrots for him," Kristoff told Elsa. To Sven, he said, "Come on, Sven. The queen wants our help."

* * *

"…ice girl sure to show up…" "She shot an icicle at me last time…" "…too scared to do that now…" Now somewhere in the forest, Anna drifted back to consciousness. _Gotta get back to Elsa,_ she thought absently. _Those people are going to want to hurt her or worse._ Anna blinked her eyes open and winced. Now her head hurt on top of her ankle. At least she could actually see where she was now that it was growing light outside. _Ok, what would Elsa do? She'd probably freak out…no, that's definitely not helpful. What would calm smarty-pants Elsa do if she were in my place?_ Anna realized her hands were tied together in front of her-too bad she didn't have ice powers like her sister, or she'd just snap that rope right in half. _Ok, not an option. What do I do?_ She glanced around the clearing in the forest; this was close to where she'd seen Elsa walking about when Elsa was sixteen. That meant she was close to the castle, right?

Anna struggled to a sitting position and scowled at the three men a few feet away from her. _Sleeping,_ she thought disdainfully. _Well, that means if I'm quiet enough, I can get away on my own, right? I just gotta free myself somehow._ She began working at the knot in the rope binding her hands with her teeth. _I can get away from here; I just don't know how far I can get with that stupid ankle. Maybe Elsa will find me before they even wake up and we can just sneak away._ There was no doubt in Anna's mind that Elsa would come after her. Part of Anna didn't even want Elsa to do that; she knew Elsa was quite a bit more confident than she'd been before, but Elsa was still weak to emotional or mental attacks against her, and Anna knew it. _I don't blame Elsa in the least-she spent so, so long isolated in her room terrified of herself and what she could do. But she's going to need help to get us both out of this mess._

Anna grinned when she finally managed to free her hands. She quickly untied the rope around one ankle-thankfully the non-hurt one-that fastened her to a tree and began crawling away from the clearing.

 **A/N: Well...sort of cliffhanger.:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	8. Back Home

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-That's in this chapter!:) 'Kay, thanks. I'm sorry to you and everyone else whose stories I'm reading.:P THEY WILL BE UP EVENTUALLY.:)**

 **Protoestrella1-Yeah.:/ Thank you.:) I think both of them need each other, actually.:) Exactly! Both Elsa and Anna have something the other doesn't. I agree!:)**

 **Fatten Saad-Well, read on and find out!:) Of course Elsa and Anna will get away...with a bit of trouble. They'll ALWAYS get a happy ending. (BTW, that doesn't mean this is the chapter. Not by a long shot.;))**

 **dmcreif-Yep. Yes, of course they get a happy ending eventually.:) I agree-Hans picked some pretty incompetent thugs to do his dirty work.:P**

 **BellaCullen931-I think Elsa and Anna would play and act silly together sometimes...I mean, neither of them, especially Elsa, had anyone to play with when they were younger.:/ Lol, I just thought Elsa might like animals but be a bit uncomfortable around them. Hence the scene with Sven.:)**

 **Krypie-Yay, thanks!:) That's 'cause it is a prequel! (Although 'Adventures of Elsa & Anna' is supposed to be between this story and 'Mind Games'.) But yes, definitely a prequel!:) (Or sequel to Secret Passages...:P)**

 **On to the story!:)**

Elsa ran though the secret passages heading straight for the forest. After a bit of thought, she had decided not to tell her co-rescuers about the passages. Secret passages weren't secret anymore if she started telling people about them. Elsa's parents had told her to never, ever tell anyone about the passages; that only the royal family was supposed to know about them, and just…yeah. She couldn't tell anyone about them. It wasn't her prerogative to do so, was it? Anyways, she would meet everyone in the little clearing with the creek. _Elsa, stay calm. Or at least as calm as possible. It's okay to be scared; I just can't freeze up. I have to find Anna._

Elsa slid the secret entrance out into the forest up, closed it, and stepped outside. Now she needed to find Anna. Elsa's heart was pounding, and she left frosty footprints behind with each step, but she did not completely lose control. _Okay, I can deal with accidental frosty footprints. Just…don't completely freak out, Elsa. Please. I have to find Anna._ Silent as a cat, she tiptoed toward the clearing. Nothing. Elsa's sharp eyes scanned her surroundings, searching for anything out of place. In the wet ground by the creek, she spotted several large footprints. _Those definitely are not Anna's…where is Anna?! And where are those men? They had to have been here recently…_ Elsa ran over to a tree when she noticed a piece of rope on the ground. _Could Anna have been tied up and escaped? Why else would there be rope here?_ Elsa whipped around when she heard noises behind her. "Stay back!" she ordered. "Don't touch me!"

"Shush up, Elsa," Anna whispered. "Wait, too late!" She yanked a very puzzled and surprised Elsa into her hiding place behind and halfway under a large bush, but just as Anna suspected, it was too late. They'd been spotted.

Elsa clung to her little sister, not wanting to let go. _Anna's alive. I'm not too late! Now I just have to get the both of us out of here. I wish my little rescue team would get here soon…_

"Where'd they go?" Elsa heard an angry voice call. "I just saw both of them! We're not going to be paid if this doesn't work!"

Elsa gasped, and Anna clapped her hand over her sister's mouth. Elsa scrunched her eyes shut, knowing exactly why Anna had done that. _If I make a mistake now, we're toast. No ice, Elsa. Don't make the temperature drop, either. Conceal, don't feel. You have Anna with you. She's safe. Well, not exactly safe, but she isn't dead._ Elsa could feel her breathing becoming shallow and rapid, and she clutched her sister's hand, willing Anna to understand that she needed help. Now. _Calm down, Elsa! Calm down calm down calm down…_

Anna didn't dare say a word, but she gently stroked Elsa's hair, hoping that would be enough to calm Elsa down. _Please don't get one of those freakout things, Elsa. Please. We can't afford for that to happen right now. If Elsa freezes up, we're doomed. I can't even just pick her up and run or something._

Elsa couldn't keep silent tears from running down her cheeks, but to her credit, she managed to keep from completely losing it. _My stomach hurts. That hurricane is going to be here in a few hours._ She was scared; she felt like she was going to throw up; and she knew the temperature around her was dropping. If she had to choose between letting the temperature drop or having a panic attack, she would pick letting the temperature drop. At least that didn't render her completely helpless. The only good thing was that her baby sister wasn't dead and didn't seem to be seriously hurt. Elsa noticed Anna's swollen ankle and hesitantly laid one hand on it to cool away any pain her sister had. _Anna didn't tell me she was hurt…not that she had a chance to…_

* * *

Elsa screamed when something or someone yanked her out of her and Anna's hiding place. _I'm supposed to cool myself down so I'm too cold to touch if someone grabs me,_ she remembered. Instantly Elsa went deathly cold all over, but the someone still didn't release her. _What did I do wrong?!_ Elsa thought frantically.

"I'm smarter this time. That little trick won't work again. Winter clothes and gloves take care of that," a gloating voice said.

Elsa didn't know what to do to free herself, but if the man was going to hang onto her, he couldn't get Anna. That was a good thing. Elsa didn't see any other people nearby; perhaps Anna had escaped and whoever the other cohorts were had split up to look for her? She wasn't sure. _The trees! Anna can't run with that ankle, but she might be able to get up in a tree. How can I tell her that? Wait a minute…_ "Hlaupa baðmr!" Elsa shouted, hoping with all her heart that Anna remembered at least a small portion of the language lessons the two of them had had when they were younger. _Nobody speaks Old Norse anymore. Please, please understand, Anna! Climb a tree. Please! And if these men are simply being paid to get rid of Anna and me, they most likely weren't educated in that subject…right?_

Elsa winced when her captor twisted her arms painfully behind her back, but she refused to cry out or beg for him to let go of her. _Not this time. I am_ not _giving him that satisfaction. I can deal with physical pain as long as he doesn't start attacking me verbally, I think._ She didn't want Anna attempting to come after her, not with that ankle. Elsa's stomach still hurt and she felt like she was going to be sick. Why hadn't the rest of her rescue team arrived yet? Then again, it _would_ take a long time to get over those rocks in the fjord…maybe it had been stupid for her to go through the secret passages instead. Yes, that had been definitely stupid. _Elsa, you can't free yourself by just struggling or wiggling away. You can't use your powers, either, not with your hands pinned behind you at that angle. What would Anna do then?_ Elsa stood stock still, hoping the man would tire of holding onto her and release at least one of her hands. Then she could freeze his feet in place and run.

"What secret code did you just shout out at your sister?" the man demanded.

 _Good, he didn't know what it meant!_ Elsa could feel herself beginning to shake in fear, but she still answered with a simple, "I won't tell you." _Stay in control, Elsa. Calm down calm down calm down. This is the same creep that I shot an icicle at before. He's as scared of me as I am of him._ Elsa involuntarily cried out when her shoulder was wrenched too far in the wrong direction, but then one very important thought flew through her mind- _my hand is free now for whatever reason!_ -and her hand shot out and froze the man's feet in place. At least he couldn't carry her off anywhere now, even if he still had her by one arm. Elsa suddenly found herself sitting on the ground after her captor backhanded her across the face, and she immediately scooted out of reach before nursing the bruise already forming under her eye. _Well, if I have to pay for freedom with a black eye and a sore shoulder, that's not too shabby, if I do say so myself._

"That'll happen again and again until you reveal what your secret code is," the man told her.

Elsa scrambled to her feet and looked the man right in the face. _He's as scared of me as I am of him,_ she told herself. _And he's lost the upper hand, too._ "I don't think so. You let go of m-me, whether you intended to or n-not." She made the ice holding him in place spread over a wider section of ground, making it impossible for the man to dig himself free. _There. One down, two to go._

"You're stuttering again. I don't understand why your sister bothers with you. Nobody wants an abnormal freak like you for a sister, let alone queen."

Elsa flinched as tears began trickling down her cheeks. Without Anna with her, Elsa felt small and lonely, unable to rebuff verbal attacks like that. _Elsa, think of Anna. Go find your rescue team and Anna and capture the other two creeps._ She made no reply and just turned her back and ran towards the rocks jutting out over the fjord. _I have to find everyone else. As quickly as possible._ Elsa ran headlong into a low-hanging branch she could have sworn wasn't there before and fell flat on her back, more out of surprise than anything else.

Anna shimmied her way down out of the tree in horror. She had purposely been holding that branch down in the hopes that one of the 'stupid cuckoo-heads' would run into it, but it had hit Elsa instead. _Elsa, please be all right. I didn't mean for that to happen._ Anna slid one arm under her sister's head and shoulders and gently touched Elsa's swollen eye with her other hand. _That stupid creep hit her! And now I knocked her over because of that branch trick…_ "Elsa, please wake up…please! I know you trapped one of the creeps, but…"

Elsa winced and blinked dazedly up at Anna. _Anna's supposed to be up in a tree, not here with me!_ "I fell," she found herself saying. "Wait, I can't lie here; I have to get us out of here!" _My eye hurts; my head hurts; my shoulder hurts; and I feel sick. Elsa, you get to rest later. Not now._ Elsa tried to sit up, but Anna held her down.

"Elsa, just lie still for a minute," Anna said quietly. "Your face is all swollen already; you can hardly open that eye. That's got to hurt. Let yourself rest for a mi-" Anna suddenly screamed and threw herself over her sister when she saw someone pointing a gun right down at them. "Don't you lay a finger on her!" she shouted vehemently.

Elsa didn't say anything, but she instantly shot ice at the weapon, freezing it over and knocking it out of the man's hand. _I have to get up! I don't trust myself to freeze anyone's feet in place while I'm on the ground._ "Tree," Elsa whispered in Anna's ear, hoping she understood. "You _have_ to. Misleading."

Anna stared at Elsa for a moment, but then she understood. _Me leaving Elsa will make them think I've abandoned her. Elsa thinks that might keep them from trying to capture me again…I think._ She was just about to leave when she felt a strong grip on her shoulder and then heard a grunt and some angry shouts.

"Leave the queen and the princess alone!" Kristoff shouted.

* * *

Elsa smiled in relief. The rest of her rescue team had arrived. Finally. She stumbled to her feet, still feeling slightly dazed, although that nasty sensation had mostly disappeared. Letting Anna lean on her a bit, Elsa quickly froze one man's feet in place. _Only one left._ Elsa turned to see Kristoff disarming the last usurper…or rather, _mercenary_ , if she wanted to be technical. These people cared nothing for her or even her country; of that she was positive. They were just being paid to do a job.

Gerda immediately ran over to the two girls. "Are you two all right?" she asked in concern.

Elsa nodded. "We aren't dead, so I'd say we're fine," she replied, giving Gerda a lopsided smile.

"We'll have to take care of you and Miss Anna the second we're safe back at home," Gerda said firmly. "You're both hurt…"

Kristoff marched the mercenary he had captured right in front of Elsa and Anna. "Now you explain exactly why you hurt the sovereign monarch and the princess and apologize," he ordered. "My reindeer will kick you senseless if you don't."

Anna couldn't help thinking that that man _so_ deserved to get kicked by Sven anyway, whether he apologized or not. Elsa just stared in surprise. Kristoff actually cared what happened to Anna… _and_ her? He'd already done what she had asked by capturing the man; she hadn't told him to make the man apologize. "Apologies are worth nothing if they are n-not genuine, but I would l-love to hear an explanation," Elsa said to the man.

"The sovereign queen is s-s-st-stuttering again," the man said.

Elsa dropped her gaze to the ground in embarrassment, knowing quite well that man was making fun of the way she spoke. _Okay, Elsa, just try again. You_ can _talk properly. Just slow down and pause if you have to._ "I would love to…hear an explanation," she repeated firmly. "I know you are a mercenary. Tell the rest…of your explanation, please. Wait, Kristoff, don't slug him!"

Kristoff looked slightly disappointed at Elsa's words. "Speak, then. Queen Elsa is being lenient to you for whatever reason."

"Prince Hans of the Southern Isles brought us to Arendelle with him before the whole Great Thaw thing. He planted us in the castle staff. There were only six of us total," the man blurted out honestly. "That's the truth, I swear. We genuinely don't care whether you're on the throne or not. That isn't our problem. We just wanted to get paid for a big job. You happened to be in the way, so…" The man shrugged.

To everyone's surprise, Elsa just smiled. "Thank you for…telling me, sir." _It's nice to know they're genuinely indifferent to me…I'd rather someone treat me badly because they're after money than because they genuinely hate me._

"But you really need to quit stuttering and having those weird episodes. You make a crummy queen in that condition."

Elsa stifled a rueful and un-queenly giggle. _I'm getting better though. I didn't completely lose it at all this morning. I needed help, and I was scared, but I didn't freeze up or completely freak out._ "I believe that makes a…whole group of us with…that opinion," she said flatly.

"Does not!" Anna exclaimed. "My sister is the _perfect_ queen! Shut up and quit picking on her."

Elsa could smell rain coming and feel the air pressure dropping. And wait…it was exactly seventy-six degrees outside?! _I need to get everyone inside. I'll put all the mercenaries in the dungeon until the hurricane is over. That's fair._ She quickly formed a simple staircase up and over the castle wall with one hand because her other shoulder was still sore and she didn't want to aggravate it. "Kristoff, please take this mercenary t-to the castle dungeon. Kai, will you take…that one, please?" she asked, gesturing toward the second mercenary nearby.

"Someone needs to carry you and your sister," Gerda said to Elsa.

"They can ride Sven," Kristoff suggested.

Elsa gripped Anna's hand tightly. _I don't want to ride Sven. What if I hurt him?_ "I can walk," she said a bit too quickly.

"Elsa, there's still one more mercenary guy farther back in the forest," Anna told her sister. "You froze that one in place, too, remember? And I don't want you walking all the way back to the castle. You got hit in the head with a tree branch, and…yeah. No way."

Elsa yelped in surprise as Kai first lifted her and then Anna onto Sven's back. "Miss Elsa, you aren't going to hurt the reindeer. He likes cold anyway. He's used to it," Kai said quietly. "You know reindeer live in the tundra and subarctic in the wild."

Elsa hesitantly touched Sven's soft fur. _He's warm! And I'm not hurting him._ "Anna, I…I pet him!" she said proudly. _I pet him! I pet a reindeer!_

Sven seemed to sense Elsa's tentative movements and stood still making quiet snuffling noises.

Anna, who was sitting on Sven's back right behind Elsa, just gave her sister a hug. "I knew you could do it," she whispered so only Elsa could hear. She frowned when she felt Elsa flinch as she touched her shoulder. _Is Elsa hurt there, too? 'Cause I know she's not particularly scared now…_ Figuring Elsa probably wouldn't talk about it if Anna asked her right now, Anna just made sure not to touch that shoulder in the first place anymore. _Knowing Elsa, she's probably already embarrassed enough about her face. I don't care if Elsa doesn't intend to beat up those stupid creeps or not-they hurt her! She didn't do anything to deserve that._

Elsa was still happily running her sensitive fingertips through Sven's soft fur. She loved the warm sensation, something she hadn't experienced since she was little and she and Anna had found a stray cat that they hadn't been allowed to keep. "Anna, his fur is so _soft_ ," she said quietly.

Anna gave Elsa's hand a squeeze. "Let's go home," Anna whispered. Then in a louder voice, "Let's go! My sister has made a shortcut to get back to the castle, so let's take it."

* * *

A short while later, their little entourage arrived back to the castle. Elsa was confused when Anna insisted they go upstairs instead of down into the cellar since the hurricane would be arriving rather soon. "There's something special for you down there and I don't want you to see it yet," Anna explained. "And my ankle hurts and I don't want you climbing upstairs by yourself."

Elsa protested when Kai scooped her up and started carrying her upstairs. "Kai, I'm fine! And at least get Anna first-she h-hurt her ankle. I'm okay, really." _Well, mostly okay anyways…_

"Miss Elsa, I'm sure Mr. Bjorgman will bring your sister right along. You've been favoring your left shoulder since we met up with you and Miss Anna in the forest; and you need to get your face looked at," Kai told Elsa. "As a loyal servant to the queen, it's my job to see that you are taken care of properly."

Elsa gave up and let her eyes close. It wasn't that she didn't trust Kai; she just hated feeling helpless, especially when she was sure she _could_ go upstairs by herself. _I'm safe back at home; it's okay. I know I'm not seriously hurt; I can deal with nasty bruises and a sore shoulder. I'm fine._

Elsa was almost asleep by the time they got to her room. She had been wide awake since before five in the morning, and now she felt exhausted. Elsa blinked one blue eye open as Kai gently laid her down on her bed. "Can Anna…come in…here, too?" she asked. Elsa needn't have even asked; she could hear Anna's voice calling that she wanted to be put in the same room with her sister. _Thank you, Anna,_ she thought tiredly.

Anna promptly threw her arm around Elsa the second she was set down next to her. _My big sister is safe. She's hurt, but she's safe._ "You guys, go get the doctor. I want Elsa to get taken care of super quick!" she ordered in her best "princess" voice. "Besides, we have to move quick afore that hurricane Elsa predicted gets here."

Elsa suddenly tensed up all over. "Gerda can take…care of me," she said to Anna. "Don't want anyone else t-touching me…"

"Miss Elsa, I can't take care of your shoulder," Gerda told her. "You have to let a professional look at it, not me."

Elsa scooted closer to Anna, as if her little sister would prevent any strangers from touching her. _You're being childish, Elsa. The doctor isn't going to hurt you, and you're not going to freeze him._

Anna frowned at her sister. Now that the two of them weren't in danger anymore, Elsa was clinging to her and seemed more like a scared and injured little girl than the grown-up Snow Queen that had managed to mostly hold it together through the whole morning. _Well, at least Elsa managed to hold herself together under pressure anyways. She feels safe now, so she's not forcing herself to be strong at the moment. That's what it is._ "Elsa, I'll take care of you as best as I know how," she said softly. "You did amazing earlier, but it's all right to not be strong all the time. I know it is."

Elsa let her eyes drift shut. It was hard for her to keep her right eye open anyway because it was all swollen and painful, and she felt tired besides. So she just curled up next to Anna, feeling perfectly safe even if she wasn't very comfortable. _I'm safe with Anna. She won't let anyone hurt me if she can help it, and I won't let anyone hurt her if I can help it, either._ Elsa sighed contentedly and fell asleep.

* * *

Elsa woke up a few minutes later to Anna gently shaking her. "Anna…?" she asked in confusion. She reached up to touch whatever wet and slightly cool (to her) thing was on her face. _Oh. If I wasn't immune to cold, a cold cloth with ice would probably be helpful for a black eye._ "I'm immune to cold…I don't think that's going t-to help," Elsa said ruefully.

"Well, the doctor said to do it anyway since it couldn't hurt you, even if it didn't really help any," Anna informed her sister. "You gotta sit up so the doctor can look at your shoulder, 'kay? I'll help you."

Elsa reluctantly pushed herself to a sitting position, keeping one hand clasped nervously with Anna's. She flinched away when the doctor reached out to touch her shoulder. _I hate this. I don't want someone I don't even know touching me. I can barely remember him from when I was really little._

"Elsa, stop it," Anna scolded. "He's not gonna hurt you; I promise. Look at my ankle, see?" She wiggled her bare toes as she pointed at her bandaged ankle. "Well, ok, it hurt some, but it feels lots better now. And I know you won't freeze him, either."

Elsa didn't reply, but she didn't move this time, even if she stayed stiff as a rock all over. She wordlessly obeyed when the doctor asked her to bend and straighten her arm. Elsa could do that easily, but she couldn't move her shoulder very much without it hurting like crazy. "It hurts too much," she admitted finally. "I can't." _Maybe I'm just a wimp or something. I hope that's what it is._ Elsa kept a tight hold on Anna's hand with her other hand as the doctor finished checking her shoulder.

"You've just wrenched it, or sprained it, Queen Elsa. Just rest and don't try to overdo anything with that arm for about a week or so," the doctor said.

Anna giggled. "Telling Elsa not to overdo it for a week is like telling her not to eat any chocolate for a week," she said cheerfully. Now that she knew her big sister wasn't seriously hurt, she was back to her old teasing and happy self.

Elsa sprayed snowflakes all over her sister. "You make me sound like a l-little kid," she complained good-naturedly.

"Says the girl who just sprayed snowflakes all over her little sister just to be funny," Anna said gleefully.

Elsa smiled and lay back down, closing her eyes sleepily again. _If I'm like a little girl sometimes, so be it. Anna still loves and cares about me anyway, so I don't care._

"If she starts trying to do too much with her arm too soon, make sure she wears this sling. It may be more comfortable for her to keep it on anyway, but she shouldn't-"

"I can still hear you!" Elsa interrupted, both slightly annoyed and slightly amused that her sister and the doctor were talking about her as if she were already asleep.

Anna laughed and gave Elsa a hug. _Elsa is so funny. I don't even think she really meant to be that time._ "All righty, I got it. Keep Elsa resting as much as possible; make sure she wears her sling but not all the time. And she's gonna be all better in about a week. Thanks. Gerda, is Elsa's surprise ready? I wanna show her the second we go downstairs!" Anna said quickly, flitting from one topic to another in typical bouncy fashion.

"Yes, but let's not go down to the cellar until your sister says we should. Knowing you, you'll quickly tire of the cellar long before the hurricane is over," Gerda said.

"Three o'clock," Elsa murmured sleepily.

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	9. Talk

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Of course she did:) Thanks for understanding...I must owe people about 20 reviews now-_- :P I shall do a review marathon Thursday and Friday, lol:)**

 **Fatten Saad-Yep, the mercenaries just want money.:P Granted, that makes them pretty mean to Elsa since they simply don't care what happens to her one way or the other, but I thought it made more sense than a bunch of people randomly hating her.:/ Elsa's surprise from Anna is in the next chapter:) And thanks!:)**

 **BellaCullen931-Can I say 'Me too' even though I'm the one that wrote it?:P :)**

 **On to the story!:)**

Elsa jerked awake a few hours later. Her first thought was _I slept for quite a while without my gloves and I didn't lose control!_ and then _That storm is just about here._ She didn't need her storm sense to know there was a bad storm nearly to Arendelle; she could hear the wind howling and it was already raining. Elsa slowly slid off her bed, making sure not to wake up Anna in the process. Unlike the last time she had predicted a hurricane, this time Elsa didn't feel a sickening sense of dread. She felt all shivery with excitement for some reason; as if her internal 'storm', which was now always perfectly calm unless she was upset, had come roaring to life, reacting with the extreme weather outside and wanting her to be a physical part of it. It was confusing to her, but not in a bad way.

Elsa smiled as she stood in front of her window watching the rain fall, somehow _feeling_ the wind gusts outside. She wasn't scared; she just felt completely _alive._ Something akin to adrenaline, perhaps. _I don't know why, but I kind of want to go outside! That's ridiculous, Elsa; you can't do that. It's dangerously stupid to go outside just before a hurricane._ Elsa knew everyone in Arendelle had 'battened down their hatches', so to speak, because she'd sent a messenger throughout Arendelle to tell everyone. Hopefully no one would end up forming some weird opinion of her because of it, but then again, she had ice powers, and that wasn't exactly _normal._ "I am too normal. _My_ normal," Elsa said to herself, repeating the words Anna and Marshmallow had told her before.

She turned away from the window when she heard someone come into her room behind her. "Hello, Gerda," Elsa said cheerfully.

"Queen Elsa. You shouldn't be up and about. You're supposed to be resting," Gerda scolded. "Although I came up to ask you whether you and the princess were ready to head down to the cellar or not yet. Even I can tell the hurricane itself is almost here, no precise storm sense needed."

Elsa glanced over at her still-sleeping sister. "Anna's so tired…I hate to wake her up, but…Gerda, I don't know what she d-did before I got to the forest, but she was already free. She'd escaped on her own, hurt ankle and all…she found _me_ while I was looking f-for her _._ " Elsa's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper as she added, "I wish _I_ could do things like that on my own." _I'm the one with the ice powers, and Anna is far more capable than I am in a crisis. I didn't completely freak out and lose control, but I wasn't perfectly held together like Anna either._

"Miss Elsa, I saw two girls helping _each other_ in the forest. I did not see one platinum-haired girl in a sparkling blue dress having a panic attack and a redheaded girl saving both of them. I saw Princess Anna blocking her injured sister from harm with her own body and then Queen Elsa neutralizing a lethal weapon. You two were clearly helping each other," Gerda said firmly. "Both of you are full of courage in your own way, you included."

 _Anna yes, but not me…_ "How on earth am I…courageous?" Elsa asked softly. "I mean, _look_ at me. I messed up, and this-" she gestured at her shoulder and face, "and this proves it…" _If I'd just frozen the one man's feet in place before he grabbed me, I wouldn't have gotten hurt, most likely._

"Look, Miss Elsa, I don't know how exactly you were hurt, but you were in the middle of a dangerous situation for goodness sakes where people can get hurt no matter what they do. Your sister sprained her ankle. I don't see you saying she's faint-hearted because of that. And also, you don't have a natural fighting streak like your sister does, and you still defended the two of you. You did not freeze up, have a panic attack, or otherwise lose control, either." Gerda paused for a moment before adding, "One more thing. You need to give yourself a break and let yourself finish healing inside, Miss Elsa. You're far too hard on yourself. What I see standing in front of me today is a strong girl that was never allowed to reach her full potential. She's smart and pretty; she has unique abilities that belong only to her; she's-"

"Gerda, I…I…" Elsa couldn't put her feelings into words, but she hugged Gerda tightly as tears streamed down her cheeks. _I don't care if I_ am _the queen; Gerda has been like a mother to me._

Gerda knew Elsa's hug was her way of saying everything she didn't know how to explain verbally. Elsa's expansive vocabulary did not help her explain her feelings. She had watched the former crown princess grow up since she was a baby. She'd seen a happy, carefree, and confident eight-year-old girl have the rest of her childhood cruelly taken away from her, however much it had been done with good intentions. She'd seen Elsa spend all those years isolated in her room, terrified of herself and what she could do, trying so hard not to feel, to erase her own emotions. Now she saw a not-quite-grown-up Elsa who was much, much happier, but she still needed support and someone that would actually take care of her, love her, and reassure her she was really fine just the way she was. Gerda guided Elsa over to the side of the bed and sat down with Elsa on her lap, being mindful of Elsa's sore shoulder. "Miss Elsa, could you try to explain just your feelings right now?" she asked. "Not _why_ you feel that way; just how you feel."

Elsa frowned, wondering just how to answer that question. _Gerda is holding me, just like Anna does. And I don't feel embarrassed. Well, maybe a little…how I feel? I don't know…_ "Safe…a bit…embarrassed," Elsa answered slowly. Then, as if a small door had opened for her in her mind, she continued, "Happy, contented, relieved, grateful…I suppose almost everything I never felt locked in my…room before…." Elsa's voice trailed off. _And that's the truth. I feel lots of positive emotions right now._ "Definitely embarrassed!" she added as Gerda gently dabbed at her tears. "Still hurts," Elsa said, cupping her hand over her shiner as she gave Gerda a lopsided smile.

"I won't touch it," Gerda assured her. "Miss Elsa, we should really get you and your sister downstairs. I can hear the wind growing stronger, and I don't even have storm sense like you do. Also, Miss Anna has a special surprise cooked up for you in the cellar anyway."

"Okay." Elsa's cheeks went pink when her tummy growled. She was starving; she hadn't eaten anything since the night before and now it was after lunchtime. "Excuse me, please."

"Elsa's got a hungry animal in her tummy," a sleepy voice teased. Anna jerked completely awake, remembering her surprise for Elsa. "Can we go downstairs to the cellar now?! I wanna give Elsa her surprise!" She started to hop off the bed; then remembered her ankle and made a face. "I hate having a sprained ankle," she complained.

* * *

Elsa bit her lip for a moment, wondering what she could do to help. There was no way she could carry Anna downstairs, not with her shoulder. _I don't know if I could carry Anna anyway, even though she's pretty much the same size as me…she can carry me, but I know Anna's physically stronger than I am._ Elsa smiled and quickly twirled a small sled made of ice into existence. "Your chariot awaits," she informed her sister.

Anna grinned and let Elsa help her onto the sled. "This is so awesome!" she exclaimed. "I get to ride downstairs!" _Elsa's starting to play with her powers a lot more than she did before. Good job, Elsa._ Anna threw her arms around her sister, but then promptly let go, thinking she might have made Elsa's shoulder hurt.

Elsa knelt on the floor next to the sled rubbing her shoulder, but she was still smiling. "I'm glad you like it," she said happily. _I did something nice for Anna instead of hurting her!_ Elsa followed Gerda out into the hall, pulling Anna's ice-sled behind her.

"Elsaaa…you're going to hurt yourself pulling me around," Anna said a moment later. "Gerda, make Elsa put on her sling. She's overdoing it right this second!"

"If you'd just look at me for two s-seconds, you'd notice I'm not using that arm at all, you stinker," Elsa replied. This _was_ true; although Elsa had to admit to herself that her shoulder was aching badly. She was fine sitting or lying down, but actually doing anything at all physical made it hurt all over again. Elsa made a face, but she didn't otherwise protest as Gerda helped her get her arm settled in the sling. "I suppose it _does_ feel better l-like that," Elsa grudgingly admitted. _It must take pressure off my stupid shoulder or something, I don't know. I guess it doesn't matter._

"Just take it off when you sit down once we get downstairs if you want to, Miss Elsa," Gerda suggested.

Elsa nodded and continued pulling her sister down the hall. The second they reached the top of the stairs, she covered the entire staircase with snow and then climbed onto Anna's sled behind her sister. A moment later, she pushed off and the two of them went careening down the staircase on her snowy slide. Elsa realized she was being absolutely, positively childish by doing this, but she couldn't help a few giggles from escaping. "Confidentially, that was awesome," she whispered in Anna's ear when they reached the bottom. Elsa turned back to the stairs and dissolved the snow so Gerda could come down too.

Anna laughed and laughed. _Elsa is so funny. She likes to be all grown-up and elegant, and then she sleds down the staircase with me like we're little kids._ "I love you, Elsa," Anna told her.

"Stupid stuttering me that has panic attacks sometimes or my powers?" Elsa teased, not particularly thinking anything of the way she talked about herself.

Anna twisted around on the sled to face Elsa and scowled at her. "Care to repeat how you referred to yourself, Elsa?" _If Elsa didn't have that awful shiner on her face, I'd slap her for saying that. What on earth is she thinking?! She didn't even sound remotely upset; she was TEASING me, I think!_

Elsa looked puzzled. "Stupid stuttering me that has panic attacks s-sometimes," she repeated. "Anna, I'm not upset. I was just…teasing you. Promise. I just said facts anyway."

Anna's eyes filled with tears at Elsa's nonchalant manner. "Elsa, how can you think of yourself like that and joke that I might just like your powers and not the rest of you? It's _offensive_! What would you think if I were you and some random person said that about me?"

"I'd think that person…was rude," Elsa said quietly. "But Anna, I _do_ stutter. Less than before, but I still d-do. And I _do_ have…panic attacks sometimes…" Elsa's voice trailed off.

"Elsa, you didn't just say that you stutter and have panic attacks sometimes. You called yourself stupid and implied that you're worthless and not worth caring about because of those things!" Anna exclaimed. "I don't care if you were just teasing me-you were picking on yourself really badly in the process. So _stop it_ ," she said firmly. _Elsa didn't mean anything by saying that, but…that means she genuinely thinks of herself like that. Oh, Elsa…_

Elsa looked away from Anna, not quite sure what to say to that. _Isn't that true, though? Why does anyone want to bother with me? I love Anna so much, and I'm so, so thankful that she doesn't dislike me or hate me; but I don't deserve that. I shut her out for thirteen years, and I can't take that back. And now that Anna finally has her big sister back, Elsa isn't broken, but she's full of cracks and she has…problems. She can't talk right anymore; she isn't confident in herself or her abilities anymore. She's messed up. She can't heal inside overnight._ "She's not defective because of her powers; she's d-defective emotionally," Elsa finally said aloud, forgetting that Anna could hear her.

" _No,_ Elsa!" Anna shouted. "No, no, no! You are NOT defective, powers, emotionally, or otherwise! You are not defective, period!" She gingerly moved her ankle and turned around so she could just hold her sister. "Elsa, I love _you_. Yeah, that does include your powers, but I love the rest of you too. You're my _sister_. I'm just happy I have you back. The past was _not_ your fault. That means your stuttering and panic attacks aren't your fault either, not one bit. Plus…" Anna paused as an idea popped into her head, one that Miss Logical Elsa wouldn't be able to refute. "So, Elsa, that makes you defective, right?" she asked, pointing at her sister's black eye.

Elsa's cheeks turned pink, and she put her hand over her shiner. _What is Anna up to…?_ "Well, it's kind of embarrassing-looking…but no, of course n-not. It'll fade after a while and d-disappear."

"Then how can you say you're defective emotionally?" Anna asked triumphantly. "You said yourself you stutter less now. It's _temporary_ , just like those black and blue marks on your face. Elsa, you have to heal more inside, that's all. And besides, even if those things _were_ permanent-which they're not-it still wouldn't make you 'defective' one bit. It'd just mean you need help. No big deal." _I knew that would work!_ Anna hugged Elsa close; then pulled away a moment later. "I just remembered I'm super excited to give you your surprise! C'mon, let's go down to the cellar."

Elsa was still mulling over what Anna had told her, but she smiled and nodded. _Anna has a very good point. She's probably right. I'm fine. I am not defective in any way; I'm just…me. Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle who just needs her little sister nearby sometimes. And that's okay._ "Thank you, Anna."

"For what?"

"For being you."

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	10. Surprise for Elsa

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Thank you!:)**

 **BellaCullen931-I think Gerda is kinda like a mother to both girls, especially Elsa.:) Lol, honestly that "my normal" phrase is something I personally think myself...I mean, who says what's normal and what isn't?:P**

 **Fatten Saad-Thank you! Anna's surprise for Elsa is in this chapter.:)**

 **Protoestrella1-The surprise is in this chapter.:) Yep, Elsa held it together this time. She should get lots of hugs, which I'm quite sure Anna will give her.:) I think they're the girls' surrogate parents in a way. Especially Elsa. I mean, she never even saw anyone else.:/**

 **princessdianaofparadiseisland-Elsa's just being...Elsa.:P She really does need to stop that, though.:/ Elsa didn't hurt her shoulder really badly; she'll be fine.:) I knew you were going to say that about Sven!:P**

 **On to the story!:)**

Elsa stood in the center of the dark cellar a few minutes later, waiting for Anna to tell her she could open her eyes. _I wonder what Anna's surprise is! I'm actually excited right now,_ she thought, still smiling. She could hear rustling-that sounded like wrapping paper; maybe Anna was going to give her a present?-and then Anna's voice saying "Olaf, don't touch that! No, not my dumb ankle either. Go stand next to Elsa, 'kay?" Elsa stifled a giggle, still keeping her eyes closed. "May I open my eyes now?" Elsa asked. _I didn't stutter when I said that at all. That's good!_

"Wait a second…all right, you can look now!" Anna announced.

Elsa blinked a few times, trying to get used to the brightness in the cellar. _Anna must have taken over a dozen kerosene lamps down here! Wait…this looks like a…a party?! A party for me?_ Elsa's blue eyes flitted from one corner of the cellar to the other, still not quite believing what she was seeing. Elsa spotted a small table against one wall and slowly walked over to it. "A cake for me?" she whispered. "Me?" _'Happy (belated) 21_ _st_ _Birthday, Elsa!',_ she read off that cake. "Snowflakes…and flowers…" Elsa said to herself. _I love it so much. Why did Anna set this up for me?_ Elsa finally just burst into tears and collapsed to the floor.

"You hate it?" Anna said, sounding disappointed.

Elsa shook her head. "No…I…I love it, Anna," she managed to say, trying to wipe her tears. "I'm just…overwhelmed…and really surprised… Why would you want t-to celebrate my birthday?" Elsa asked. _Neither of us have had a real birthday since we were eight and five. I'll have to do something extra, extra special for Anna's next birthday._

"Because your coronation party was supposed to kind of be your birthday party too, and it got messed up," Anna said matter-of-factly. "I was gonna plan a big huge party and invite lots of people, but Gerda told me you wouldn't like that. So you get a little party in here instead. Come here, Elsa. I want to give you a hug."

Elsa ran over to Anna and let her little sister just hold her. "It was the perfect surprise," she whispered. Elsa hid her face in Anna's shoulder, feeling perfectly content, even if she didn't really like being the center of attention. _Anna did everything perfectly. She kept everything secret and she didn't make me socialize with a ton of people. Well, okay, that part is thanks to Gerda, since she knows I don't like socializing like Anna does, powers or no._

"Elsa, blow out the candles!" Olaf said excitedly. "Make a wish, too!"

"Yeah, go do it, Elsa!" Anna added.

Elsa tiptoed back over to the cake, mesmerized by the flickering flames on the candles. She held her sensitive fingertips just over the flames, loving the sensation of actual _heat_ against her cool skin. Elsa moved her hand a bit closer; then jerked it back with a yelp. _That was too much heat! Too hot!_ Elsa looked down at her stinging fingers and promptly made the coldest ice cube she could, just clutching it in her hand.

"Miss Elsa, I told you not to touch things that are very hot," Gerda scolded. "You burned yourself, didn't you?"

"Maybe?" Elsa honestly wasn't sure; all she knew was that whatever stinging sensation in her fingers was _not_ pleasant, and that she still liked warmth but that touching fire was far too much of a good thing. She let her ice cube dissolve as Gerda looked at her hand. Elsa's fingers were all reddish-pink, but it was no worse than a minor sunburn.

"You're lucky, Miss Elsa. You either have quick reflexes or your powers helped you cool off automatically right as you touched the flames. Please don't do that again," Gerda said.

Elsa looked in fascination at her fingers. _I'm definitely not immune to heat, and I can feel temperatures, but my powers_ must _have done something to protect me. I touched fire and I barely got burned at all…_ She turned back to the flickering candles and closed her eyes. "I wish…" _I wish that I'll never be locked away from Anna again and that I won't become dangerous and out of control again._ Elsa realized she wished a few other things: that she would be able to talk consistently without stuttering and that she would never have another panic attack or flashback, among other things. But she stuck to the two most important things to her. Elsa opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and blew out all of her birthday candles in one go. "I did it!" she exclaimed happily.

* * *

Elsa went back to sit next to Anna, not sure what she was supposed to be doing. "Anna, where am I supposed t-to be?" she asked quietly.

"Right there," Anna replied. "You can open your presents while Gerda cuts the cake." She reached down under the cot she was sitting on and pulled out two boxes. "Here. Open this one first," she said, handing the smaller box to her sister. "I'm saving the best one for last!"

Elsa slowly ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the small box; then frowned in confusion. "What are they?" she asked, feeling absolutely ridiculous for asking.

Anna giggled. "I'll show you. Give me one of your hands, you silly," she told her sister.

Elsa held out her hand, but then recoiled and held her hand against her chest, suddenly feeling quite certain she knew what Anna wanted to do. "How _could_ y-you?" she asked, her voice trembling. "I…I'm…I…" Elsa felt like she just wanted to hide. What on earth had made Anna want to give her _that_? Elsa's fragile heart broke in two at the whole thing. _What did I do? Maybe I messed up one too many times; I don't know._ Elsa shrank away from her sister and sat down on the floor with her knees to her chest, unable to hold back her sobs. "Whatever I d-did…I'm…I'm sorry! Please d-don't…don't…" _Please don't hate me. I can't live like that again._ "Please don't…m-make me…make me…put…p-put…" All the progress Elsa had made with her speech disappeared, and she felt like she couldn't fix that or whatever other things she had done wrong recently. _What did I do? I thought everything was okay and it's not…I'm just stupid-I must have done something wrong…I don't know…I don't know!_

Anna was horrified. _What have I done?!_ "Elsa, I swear it's not what you think! It's not! I would never do that to you, not in a million years! Never, ever!" She quickly reached for her sister, but Elsa didn't budge. "Elsa, please…please listen!" _Elsa's…shaking. She's hurt_ and _scared…what did I do to her?!_

Elsa just lay curled on the floor in tears, now collapsed on her side, not caring that there were four people and a snowman watching her. She could vaguely hear Anna's voice, but Elsa's distraught mind had convinced her that she had done something horrible to make her sister not like her anymore. _I did something wrong. I know I did. I just don't know what._

 _Why are you so upset, Elsa?_ a nasty voice in her head taunted. _Didn't you know nobody could deal with you for but so long? You don't deserve anyone to love and accept you the way you are. You're nothing but a-_

 _A scared little girl? Well, that might be true, but I'm still a person! I just need…help._

 _The gloves will help. See? Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show._ Elsa shook her head, trying to picture herself as something besides that scared little eight-year-old but not succeeding. Elsa's chest hurt so much, as if something really had shattered inside her. _It's happening again!_ she thought frantically. _I'm going to explode! I can't! It's happening anyway…No, I can't let it! Don't mess up again, Elsa! You can't!_

 _I have to! It hurts too much-I'm going to explode!_

 _Do something, Elsa! Anything but explode ice everywhere! Now!_

Elsa managed to redirect her inner pain into harmless snow, but she still left at least six inches of snow all over the entire cellar floor. _At least I…didn't hurt…anyone…_ Whatever immense effort it had taken from Elsa to not literally explode ice everywhere left her feeling weak and half-conscious. Elsa tried to open her eyes and sit up, but her body didn't seem to be listening to her and she fell back in the snow.

The last thing Elsa's mind registered before she passed out was Gerda bending over her asking her…something, Elsa wasn't sure what.

* * *

"Gerda, what happened to Elsa? Why did she get so upset? I tried to talk to her, but I don't think she even heard me," Anna said, feeling guilty for what had happened even though she was still slightly confused.

Gerda laid Elsa's limp body on another cot next to Anna's; then put a warm blanket over Elsa and carefully laid a cold cloth on her black eye. "Miss Anna, your sister realized they were gloves and thought you wanted her to hide her powers again. She's never associated the item with anything but concealing part of who she is. She doesn't know you bought her frivolous ones specifically to fashionably match her clothes, including her ice-dress."

Anna scowled. "I should've told her what they were before she opened the box. I picked those out on purpose 'cause they're fingerless lace ones and Elsa can still use her powers! I wanted Elsa to have something positive to do with something that's been rotten for her…" _What a horrible mix-up. I caused Elsa to have an especially awful panic attack on top of making her upset…_ "Is Elsa going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine," Gerda assured her. "Just let her rest."

Anna pulled Elsa's cot closer to her own and gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "I'm so sorry, Elsa," she whispered. "I'll tell you what's what the second you wake up."

Elsa began shaking her head from side to side in her sleep, tears dripping down her cheeks. "No gloves…please," she whimpered softly. "Anna… _why_? What…I d-do? I…mess up? S-sorry…"

Anna couldn't help crying herself as she listened to Elsa's heartbroken voice. _Elsa's hurting and it's my fault. She sounds so…little. More like ten than twenty-one. And she's stuttering in her sleep. I wish I could help her, but I just made her upset instead._ She gently replaced the cold cloth on her sister's face, not sure what she could do to help otherwise. _What did I do to her? I hurt her something awful… What if I messed up everything that really had healed inside for Elsa?_ "Oh, Elsa…please wake up soon. You didn't mess up _anything._ Not one thing…" Anna held her sister's limp hand tightly and didn't say anything more.

* * *

Elsa woke up slowly a short while later. "A-Anna…?" she questioned. "Anna…" Elsa's shaky voice trailed off, and she didn't say anything else. _Anna didn't abandon me…I'm confused…what happened?_ "If I messed up, I'm s-sorry…please forgive…me…" Elsa seemed to suddenly grow more awake, and she asked, "Why can't I see? What's on my head?"

Anna quickly moved the cold cloth away from her sister's face and smiled at her. Then she began talking as fast as she could. "Elsa, just lemme say something super quick. You didn't mess up anything. I love you just the way you are. Those gloves are frivolous ones to match your dresses, including your ice-dress. I wanted you to have something positive to do with something that's always been bad for you. They're fingerless lace ones, see? I picked 'em out on purpose so's you could still use your powers," she finished.

Elsa felt so, so relieved. _I didn't even know there_ was _such a thing!_ "A big misunderstanding?" she asked, a lopsided smile quickly spreading across her face. She gave a rueful giggle before adding, "In other words, I freaked out for n-nothing!" Elsa tried to sit up, but she still felt so tired. And besides, her blanket felt warm and comforting to her. What Elsa really wanted was for Anna to hold her, but she didn't want to ask for that in front of everyone. _Then again, everyone down here just saw me have a full-out panic attack…maybe it doesn't matter._ "Will you…will you hold me?" Elsa asked softly.

"I'd love to, but I can't pick you up from here. I'm sorry, Elsa," Anna apologized. She frowned when Elsa's hopeful face fell in disappointment.

"Well, that's easily fixed," Kristoff said now from across the cellar. He quickly tromped over to the two girls, carefully scooped up Elsa, and deposited her in Anna's arms. Kristoff remembered seeing two little girls with their parents at the trolls so long ago. _Present-day Elsa makes the same expressions as her younger self…her and Anna's parents must not have taken care of her properly after that. Because a barely grown-up person like Elsa doesn't get like that for no reason. I bet nobody took care of her since she was a kid._ "Queen Elsa, you've got another friend over here," Kristoff said awkwardly. "I'm thinking you were pretty much abandoned when you were a kid. Or abused or something. I know what that's like. Not the amazing ice powers part, obviously, but…yeah. If you ever want to…talk or whatever, I'll listen. And I won't say a word to anyone except maybe Sven."

Anna grinned at Kristoff, happy that someone else had accepted her sister and actually told Elsa so. She cradled Elsa close in her arms and just held her tightly. _You're safe, Elsa. Nobody's going to treat you like that again. Ever. And I'm sorry I made you get so upset._

Elsa picked her head up off her sister's shoulder and just stared at Kristoff in surprise. "I'm not much for talking, but…but that means a l-lot. Thank you," she replied finally. _Kristoff thinks my powers are 'amazing'?! Well…maybe that's because he's an ice harvester and likes anything that has to do with ice._ Elsa felt Anna slip something light and soft on her hand and then turn it palm up.

"Now make your snowflake, sis," Anna said quietly, making sure to hold Elsa securely to keep her feeling safe. _I can't let her feel all hurt like that inside again…_

Elsa obliged, and a second later her signature snowflake hovered within a blue glow over her hand. _You know, Elsa, you shouldn't have freaked out like that anyway. Someone that sacrificed herself for you wouldn't randomly hate you all of a sudden. There had to have been an explanation in the first place._ Elsa dissolved her snowflake and then examined whatever Anna had put on her hand. Creamy white lace with snowflakes worked in. Tiny ice-blue sequins in the center of each snowflake. Elsa had never seen such a thing before. It was like someone had crafted those gloves especially for her, but for the complete opposite reason of every pair she'd had in the past. She promptly held out her other hand, making sure not to move her sore shoulder.

Anna smiled at Elsa's reaction and slipped the other one on her sister's offered hand. _Well, once Elsa knew the truth, she liked them anyways. She's a stinker!_

Elsa glanced at her hands, a happy smile gracing her face. Then she started giggling. "Anna, what on earth is the _point_ of these?! They're perfect for m-me, but so downright _stupid_ for anyone else! I mean, gloves are s-supposed to keep your hands warm if you're n-not immune to cold like me. Best and most inane present ever," she finished, still giggling.

"It's an accessory for your outfits, like hair ribbons or a necklace or something, you stinker!" Anna replied, stifling her own giggles. "There _is_ no actual point. Mostly I just wanted you to have something nice to associate with something that's always been icky for you, that's all. Which I think worked! I believe in you. That you're perfect as just plain _you,_ including your powers. That's why there's snowflakes on 'em. I want you to remember that every time you look at them. Y'know, so's you can think of that instead of whatever rotten things gloves usually make you think of."

"No constrained sense of touch," Elsa whispered. "No restraining…me…" All her life she had associated anything on her hands as something to conceal her powers, to bind her abilities inside her because they were something bad and abnormal that made the rest of her bad and abnormal too. She would never be that good or perfect girl her parents wanted her to be unless she became something that wasn't...herself. Now Anna had given her something that was the complete opposite of that. _…And I'll rise like the break of dawn…let it go…let it go…that perfect girl is gone… She wasn't gone then; I was still in isolation…but she's gone now. I'm a different perfect. Here at home in Arendelle with Anna._ Elsa clasped her hands together over her heart. She suddenly felt something very different and foreign to her inside. Elsa didn't just feel loved; she felt…strong? With Anna with her, she somehow knew deep inside that it didn't matter if she wasn't 'perfect'. Nobody was perfect anyway. It didn't matter if she stuttered when she spoke; that she had those awful…episodes sometimes; that nobody in the world was anything like her. _If people don't like me because of my powers, that isn't my problem. It's theirs for being prejudiced and not giving me a chance. If I were someone else, I like to think I'd give someone like stupid me a chance before rejecting her entirely because she's 'different'._

Anna just _knew_ that something was different within her sister. A good different. Elsa's big blue eyes had lost that frightened look that almost always lingered somewhere inside, even when she was happy and smiling. She looked almost… _confident_ now. Anna didn't know what her big sister was thinking about exactly, but whatever it was had to be a breakthrough for her. _I know Elsa won't snap back instantly to her confident eight-year-old self now, but I have a feeling she won't be freaking out and having awful panic attacks anymore. I bet she'll still get those flashbacks and need hugs, but it won't be nearly as frequent or anything. I'm so proud of her. Poor Elsa never had anyone to help her when she was little…I think she's amazing just like she is._ It crossed Anna's mind that Elsa was actually far _less_ traumatized than she could have been. _She must have nerves of steel inside…_

Elsa had passive strength; where Anna's was more active. Anna thought if she had been in Elsa's place all those years, she'd either be angry and bitter, or crazy. Elsa was sensitive and became upset very easily, but she was still _Elsa_. She could endure all those years in isolation much better than her little sister would have; she hadn't liked being around a ton of people even before the accident. Being isolated in her room was awful because she didn't have Anna with her and because she couldn't control her powers, not because she was itching to go out and socialize with people.

Elsa wondered what kind of girl she would have been if she had grown up with parents who loved and cared for her and the accident had never happened. She'd probably be much more confident; she wouldn't stutter or make mistakes with her powers. Maybe she would have turned out as a spoiled and demanding brat. Elsa shook her head in horror at that thought. A spoiled Elsa was something she _never_ wanted to think of again. That person might be an unfeeling villain or something. Elsa thought she preferred her real self far more over _that_ prospect, even if she did still have a lot of personal problems.

Elsa looked up at Anna now and just whispered, "I think you fixed me."

Anna said nothing for a minute, but she hugged Elsa tighter and handed her the larger box. "You didn't need fixing, Elsa, but I'm glad you're happy," she informed her sister.

Elsa quickly ripped the paper off her present and paused with her hand on the lid. "Let's see if this present is going t-to make me freak out for n-no reason, too," she quipped. Elsa needn't have worried at all, even in jest. Inside lay two dolls that looked similar to the ones she and Anna had had when they were little. Elsa had left her doll with her sister when she'd moved to her new room in the hopes that Anna wouldn't forget her. _These dolls look almost exactly like our old ones, except…except they're_ us. _Our 'grown-up' selves. Me in my ice-dress. Anna in her winter outfit she was wearing during the Great Thaw._ Elsa hesitantly touched the Elsa doll's dress. Smooth and shiny ice-blue satin. Then she touched the Anna doll's cobalt blue skirt. Soft and textured velvet. Elsa first felt embarrassed that she was twenty-one years old and her little sister had given her dolls for her birthday; but then she decided she didn't care one bit and that she loved those dolls to death. She held the Anna doll close and kept stroking the velvet.

Anna frowned when she noticed Elsa had left the doll version of herself in the box and only held the Anna one, but she wasn't surprised. _Oh well. I should have known Elsa would do that. At least she likes them._ "Elsa, you forgot half your present," she said lightly.

"She's not as good as Anna," Elsa replied nonchalantly, although she reached for the Elsa doll and held the two side by side. "Anniken," she said to the Anna doll. "Elisabet," she said to the Elsa one. Elsa's blue eyes filled with happy tears as she hugged both dolls close. They reminded her of the fun times she'd had playing with Anna when she was little. Now she had her sister back and maybe they could do that again, even if they weren't little girls anymore.

"Look in the box again," Anna said softly. "There's one more thing inside."

Elsa pulled out a note carefully sealed with a wax seal. _Where did that come from?! A snowflake seal?!_ She carefully opened the note and began reading. _'Dear Elsa, I know you're practically a grown-up now, but I don't think it's possible to get too old for dolls. So I asked Gerda to make you ones like the ones we had when we were little. If there's ever something bugging you inside that you don't want to tell me, maybe you can tell the doll version. She won't mind. I want you to look at the doll version of yourself and see her happy smile and then maybe she'll make you happy too. If you have an icky dream at night and you don't want to talk about it, you can just hug our doll selves and they'll make you feel better. I love you. Your little sister, Anna.'_ "Anna…they're so pretty. I love them…thank you," Elsa said finally.

Anna smiled broadly. "I told you she would like them!" she told Gerda.

"Thank you for making them, Gerda," Elsa said happily. "They're absolutely perfect. Even the one of m-me." She hopped up, ran over to Gerda, and gave her a hug.

"This one isn't wrapped, but here's one more present," Kai told her. "Here's where that snowflake seal came from. Idea courtesy of the princess as well."

Elsa smiled and slipped the ring on her left pinkie finger. "A signet ring of my own. With a s-snowflake. Very fitting," she commented. _I can use that whenever I sign any documents or send letters. I love it! That's like a subtle note that my country is not to be trifled with, even if I'm nowhere near invincible. Arendelle has something no other country on the planet has. Thanks, Anna._

"The Arendelle crocus is in the middle," Anna told her sister. "I tried to make the snowflake look like your signature one, but I dunno if it worked. Anyhow, I thought a snowflake with the crocus would be a really good announcement on any of your boring old political documents. You know, like, 'Hey, I'm the Snow Queen; I'm a valuable and friendly ally but if you want war don't mess with Arendelle' type thing."

"It's perfect," Elsa replied, still smiling. _Anna is no idiot. She may not have paid much attention to her lessons, but she has good instincts. That's exactly the type of image I'd like to portray as Arendelle's reigning monarch._ Elsa shivered as she more felt than heard a loud crash of thunder. "The wind has picked up s-significantly," she added.

* * *

Anna just looked at her sister in fascination. "Elsa, how exactly do you know that? Can you, like, talk to the hurricane or something?" she asked.

" _Talk_ to it?! I should say not! It's like…like…" Elsa struggled to find words to describe her connection to the storm. "I don't know how t-to explain it. It's like I have a c-connection to it. If I concentrate really hard, more precise information about it f-floods into my head. Like right now-" she paused and closed her eyes for a moment, "-the wind gusts are reaching 102 miles per hour."

"Cake for you, Miss Elsa," Gerda said, handing her a plate and spoon.

Elsa said thank you and went back to sit next to Anna. _Chocolate cake with vanilla frosting…so tasty._ "I love my party," she whispered to her sister. "I'm sorry I m-messed up part of it earlier."

"You didn't know, Elsa. It was an honest mistake. Don't worry about it. But still don't do that again! You scared me when you passed out like that," Anna scolded. "And I'm super glad you like the party. I was sooo tempted to tell you about it, but I didn't!"

Elsa's gaze dropped to her lap. "I'm sorry; I…I just got scared, a-and…and I freaked out for nothing," Elsa said softly. She scooted closer to Anna and just ate her cake.

Anna quickly popped her last bite of cake in her mouth before hugging her sister close, making sure not to squeeze Elsa's sore shoulder. "Oh, Elsa…don't apologize for things that aren't your fault. I wish I could take away everything inside that hurts you still. You're _my_ sweet big sister, and nobody and nothing is going to change that. _Ever._ " She pulled away from Elsa and gently touched Elsa's bruised face. "And I hate seeing you hurt, inside or out."

"You _are_ taking away everything that hurts m-me inside…it's just that there's so much of i-it," Elsa replied, giving her sister a lopsided smile. "I'll be all right. I promise." _And I mean it. I'm always going to be okay, because I have Anna with me._

Anna frowned at Elsa's comment. _'It's just that there's so much of it…' Oh, I wish I could go back in time and tell off Mom and Dad before they hurt her inside for years on end. Elsa needs help. I just hope I'm enough to help her feel better. I don't mind the way she talks, or holding her after or during one of those awful panic attack things; but Elsa shouldn't have those issues in the first place. She's been traumatized something awful…not as badly as she could have been, but awful all the same._ Anna wouldn't mind taking care of Elsa for the rest of her life if she needed to, but she dearly wanted to make Elsa truly happy and confident like she'd been as a carefree little girl. There was no way her poor sister had ever deserved any of that in the first place. "Well, let me just say that I don't care how long it takes; I'm going to help you be confident like you were when you were little," Anna said fervently, holding Elsa tightly. "'Cause I love you!"

Elsa didn't seem to be listening. She just buried her face in her sister's shoulder. "Anna…I just decided something," she said quietly.

"What?"

Elsa pulled away from Anna and hopped to her feet. "I want to give my speech when my shiner is g-gone. That's my goal. To be able to say it p-properly by then."

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	11. Elsa to the Rescue

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing!:)**

 **princessdianaofparadiseisland-Yes, Elsa should have let Anna explain, but her mind just jumped to (what was to her) the most likely reasoning.:/ Olaf is in the cellar. And the hurricane is still going on.:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Thanks for the review! Elsa isn't quite ready to say her speech yet, but she will soon. Promise.:)**

 **dmcreif-Yep! Just "my" Frozen Fever will be in the winter since the girls' birthdays are reversed in my story-verse.:) Elsa's better now, but she's still easily upset.:/**

 **BellaCullen931-I just couldn't see Elsa enjoying a party in her own honor with a zillion people around. So she gets a family type party instead.:) I'm glad you liked Elsa's presents.:)**

 **raven678-I'm glad you're enjoying it!:) Here's the next chapter.:)**

 **Protoestrella1-It always bugged me that Anna had two dolls (one of which looks like Elsa...) and little Elsa had none. I thought Elsa might have left her doll with Anna after the accident. Little Elsa had to grow up way too fast. Which is why twenty-one-year-old Elsa is older than her age in some ways and younger than her age in others.:/ I'm glad you liked Elsa's party!:)**

 **Fatten Saad-Let's all give Elsa a great big hug. She deserves it.:) Lol, that's mean, but it sounds funny.:P That would have been about the absolute worst thing Anna could do to Elsa if that was really what she'd done.:/ Here's the next update!:)**

 **On to the story! (And please excuse the meh chapter title...:))**

Early the next morning, Elsa jerked awake, sensing that something was wrong. A single lamp sent a dim flickering light around the cellar, making everything appear distorted and spooky. And…wet?! Elsa closed her eyes and concentrated on her inner connection to the hurricane outside. _A flood!_ She hopped up, carefully put all her presents in the box her dolls had been in, and ran over to the wall. Water ran in a steady stream down to the floor. Elsa jumped back when she stepped in a large puddle on the floor. Just then, something crashed somewhere above, and another leak opened up. Now water was gushing into the cellar, and Elsa backed away, her blue eyes wide. _This place is going to flood! We could drown in here!_ Elsa began shaking her sister roughly, shouting to everyone else that they needed to wake up. "Anna, please! You have to get up! It's flooding down here!"

Suddenly realizing she might be able to halt the flooding at least in the cellar anyways, Elsa quickly sealed both leaks with ice; then let the ice spread over all four walls of the cellar, leaving the cellar an impenetrable icy hideout. _Safe. But what about the rest of Arendelle?! There could be mudslides or something coming down from the mountains! And…and…_ "And I can help," she whispered.

"You can help what?" Anna asked sleepily.

Elsa's expression grew determined as she gave her sister a hug. "My country's people are in trouble. I c-can help. I know I can…somehow," she said quietly. Traces of fear remained in her voice, but she sounded much more confident now. Elsa _knew_ she could help; she just needed to pull herself together and do it.

"What's going on?" Anna asked in confusion. "Why's there ice all over the walls?"

"It was flooding in here, Anna. If it's flooding in h-here, what do you think it's like in the rest of Arendelle? Not everyone has a c-cellar like we do," Elsa explained. _I have to help! I don't know exactly how, but I know I can do something!_

Anna frowned. "Elsa, what exactly are you going to do? It's still dark outside; you're hurt; and you can't possibly help _everyone_ in the country fast enough!"

"I don't care! I can at least help s-some of Arendelle's citizens; I know I can. I'll be fine, Anna-I'm n-not incapacitated or anything," Elsa replied. She hugged her sister one last time before climbing up the ladder leading out of the cellar. "I promise I'll be back!" Elsa called down into the cellar.

* * *

Using her powers to create a blue glow in her hand for a lamp, Elsa quickly made her way through the castle to the main entrance. Elsa's heart pounded, and she still wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do about whatever she encountered outside. And what on earth was she thinking, going outside in the middle of a hurricane?! She was apt to literally get blown away or something. Maybe she should just go back and hide out in the cellar.

Elsa jerked the main entrance door open and stepped outside into the howling storm. Oddly enough, the storm did not scare her in the least-it was the knowledge that she wasn't sure how to help that unnerved her. A branch whipped through the air, and Elsa dropped flat on her tummy to safety…and slipped down the steps into three inches of water all over the courtyard. She bit back a scream and scrambled to her feet, the water lapping at her ankles. Elsa remade her blue glow and held it high above her head, trying to see the extent of the water. "It just gets worse the farther out it is!" she shouted into the storm.

 _I know what I can do. I think…_ Splashing through the water toward the gate, Elsa immediately slipped and fell again. Elsa struggled back to her feet and rubbed her sore shoulder. The water seemed to have a strong current that pulled at her legs, and as the water grew deeper, it was harder to stand up in it. While Elsa had her powers, she was otherwise a small girl with no strength against forces like that. The strong winds buffeted her about, and while she knew she could just make an ice bubble, that made her unable to actually do anything else. _If I make ice on top of this water, I'm going to get dumped right off because the water is so rough…_ Elsa slipped out of the castle walls into deeper water that had to have been over a foot deep and shuddered as something slippery brushed against her legs. Without thinking, she bent and grabbed for the something…and came up holding a very disgruntled snake.

A quick look with her blue glow lamp told her that the animal was harmless, so Elsa didn't mind holding it. When she was little, she had _loved_ finding little green garter snakes in the garden and chasing her sister, who hated snakes but loved practically every other creature they found, with them. Elsa yelped and dropped the snake when the irritated creature bit her hand; grew scared for a moment, thinking she was poisoned or something; then remembered the snake had been harmless and went back to her original mission.

Facing out to the fjord, Elsa "picked up" a huge ball of ice from the flowing floodwater and threw it into the fjord. _Target accomplished!_ Elsa smiled and did the same thing again and again. Realizing she was making no headway, Elsa simply froze all of the floodwater solid and went walking in the direction where it had been flowing from-the mountains. _I froze Arendelle by accident. I can fix Arendelle now. I know I can._

* * *

As the sky grew lighter, Elsa felt much more at ease with what she was doing now that she could see more easily. The sky remained droopy and gray, and it did not stop dumping rain; but at least it was light outside now. Elsa's platinum hair annoyingly stuck to the back of her neck; her shoulder ached; and she felt like a soaked cat or something, she was so wet. Elsa didn't mind going swimming, but this was definitely not the same thing. _I need to find some way to get all this ice into the fjord…as water. I think. Wait a minute…if I can get up to the North Mountain, I can 'move' the storm and ice up there and let it blizzard up there and fizzle out on its own! I made it blizzard all over Arendelle before, so I know I'm strong enough to do that. I just need to stay in control._

Elsa kept up a fast pace as she speed-walked toward the North Mountain. She could hear water flowing _under_ the ice she was walking on, which creeped her out. How much floodwater was coming down from the hills and mountains?! _What if there's a mudslide or something? I have to keep my eyes peeled…_ Elsa kept going, set on her mission.

A suspicious rumbling startled her a while later. Elsa glanced ahead of her to see small rocks beginning to tumble down the slope towards her. A second later, the ground shook, and a torrent of mud, branches, and who knew what else poured down the slope. On instinct, Elsa scrunched her eyes shut and threw out her hands, forming a huge ice wall in front of her. _Please hold…please hold…come on, Elsa. Did it work?_ She risked a glance just in time to see the entire wall slowly sliding towards her. _The ice I'm standing on isn't the same as the ice wall! That's why it's slipping!_ Running parallel with the wall, she quickly sealed the wall to the ice on the ground…or rather, the ice allowing her to walk on the floodwaters. _Safe. Okay, Elsa, now what?_

Elsa frowned and rubbed her aching shoulder again, trying to figure out how to get past the halted mudslide. Her ice wall had stopped it in its tracks, yes; but it also blocked her 'shortcut' path up the North Mountain. "I'll have to go over it," she muttered to herself. Elsa brushed her wet hair out of her face and went to work. A simple staircase to the top of the ice wall. Then a narrow icy path that simply led her over the mudslide and the treetops straight to the summit.

* * *

An hour later, Elsa was right outside her ice palace. _This place makes me feel more sure of myself. I can do this. I made my ice palace; I can direct the storm. I know I can._ Elsa closed her eyes, concentrating on her connection to the storm. _Wind speed has dropped slightly. Traveling speed…30 miles per hour. Wait…I know the hurricane is moving forwards at a specific speed?! Wow. Okay…reverse direction. Is it silly to name a storm? I don't care. Hurricane Elsa, come up here. Come up here now._ Elsa could somehow feel the storm reacting with her movements and thoughts as she held out her hands, as if she were pulling the storm towards her. Elsa's shoulder screamed in protest, but she didn't budge. _You can do this, Elsa. It's working!_ She grinned as the rain changed to sleet and then snow as the huge storm changed its course toward her. Elsa backed up onto the staircase leading to the entrance to her ice palace. She would retreat inside once the storm was trained directly on the summit.

Concentrating with all her strength, Elsa closed her eyes again and concentrated on shrinking the now-wintery storm so it only wreaked havoc on the North Mountain. _My ice palace can withstand a strong storm. I know it can. Almost there…come on, Elsa, just a bit more…_ She shook her head against the wave of exhaustion that washed over her. "I can do this!" she shouted into the swirling snow. "I _can_! I know I can!"

 _Contained on the North Mountain,_ the storm seemed to say, although it was just Elsa's 'sixth sense' telling her that was the case. Elsa sighed in relief and nearly collapsed the second she retreated inside her ice palace. "I did it! I really did…" Elsa's voice trailed off and she let herself slump to the floor and promptly fell asleep. _I did something good,_ and _caused a storm...well, sort of. I just moved it and turned it into a winter one. Amazing._

* * *

Elsa blinked tiredly up at…something a short while later. _Oh. It's Marshmallow. That's okay._ She felt so, so exhausted, but also very relieved and contented. There would be a big clean-up job to take care of back in Arendelle, but everyone was safe. Somehow she was absolutely, positively certain of that. _I'll stay here until I feel refreshed enough to walk back. I'd probably collapse or fall asleep on my feet if I tried to get back anytime soon. Plus I have to wait for the storm to die out._

"ELSA LOOKS TIRED. SHE DID GOOD JOB," Marshmallow rumbled.

Elsa smiled a bit and slowly sat up. "Thank you, Marshmallow. I _am_ exhausted…I think I'll go upstairs and s-sleep for awhile," she said quietly. Elsa pushed herself to her feet and winced at the pressure on her injured shoulder. _I hope I didn't make it worse. Well, even if I did, I helped my country. I don't care._ She sighed and climbed upstairs to the icy bedroom adjoining the main room with the snowflake-designed floor on the second level of the palace.

"MARSHMALLOW KEEP WATCH FOR ELSA. SLEEP SAFE. NO BREAK-IN THIS TIME," Marshmallow assured her.

"Thank you. I know there won't be," Elsa replied, giving her snow creature a slightly lopsided smile. _It's still storming outside, so no one's going to come up here. But I'm glad Marshmallow is here with me._

* * *

Elsa had no idea how long she had slept when she woke up to Anna gently shaking her non-injured shoulder. "A…Anna?" she asked sleepily. Then, "What time is it?! Is Arendelle okay? I-"

Anna smiled at Elsa and gathered her into her arms. "You left super early in the morning yesterday. It's around eleven A.M. right now. And everyone's so proud of you for what you did. Arendelle would have been devastated by all that flooding and that mudslide if you hadn't gone out in the storm and intervened. There's a lot of cleanup to be done, but no one drowned and no buildings got knocked over. Just broken windows and missing shingles. Stuff like that."

"I did something right," Elsa whispered happily. _I did something right. A_ big _something right._

"Yes, you did do something right, Elsa. But quit sounding so incredulous about it!" Anna scolded. "Also, turning the storm to a blizzard and containing it up here was ingenious. I talked to a few people in the marketplace and they said they were afraid you were losing control for a second when it started snowing, but then realized what you were doing when all the bad weather abruptly stopped. They're REALLY happy about what you did."

Elsa smiled and hopped to her feet. "Let's go home. And also…I just thought of the perfect punishment for those mercenaries. And it w-won't hurt them anywhere except their a-avaracious desires."

"What's avaricious?"

"Money-grubbing."

Anna giggled. "You're gonna make them pay a fine? I hope it's a really big one!"

"Of sorts," Elsa replied, half-giggling herself. She gingerly moved her aching shoulder a bit and sighed. "I bet I made that w-worse, but I'm still glad I took action," she said. "Wait a second…how did y-you get up here with a sprained ankle?"

"Firstly it doesn't hurt much anymore and secondly Kristoff's sled," Anna announced.

* * *

When they arrived home late that afternoon, Elsa immediately headed to her room and plopped down at her desk to write up a document detailing what the mercenaries had done and what she requested as restitution. _Those papers Anna and I got from the library that one time said that Hans planned to pay each mercenary 150 speciedaler upon completion of their job with half that amount up front. That's…nine hundred speciedaler altogether. They can pay that amount directly to the royal treasury, and then I'll immediately withdraw it and donate half to the Arendelle school and half to the orphanage. Perfect. Win-win for everyone. And they're permanently banished from Arendelle._ Elsa smiled and handed the document to Anna, who was lounging comfortably on Elsa's bed. "What do you think?"

"I think it's awesome and you're hitting those mercenaries where it hurts-their money! That is a ton of money, even to me," Anna told her. "I bet the kids will be really happy to get some new stuff. Well, the kids at the orphanage will be; I don't know what kid would be happy to get new school stuff."

Elsa laughed at that. "They might like new d-desks or something. I've never been to the s-school in my life, but if the seats are old, they're probably uncomfortable," she offered. "I know I _hate_ sitting i-in uncomfortable chairs or seats."

"Me, too! Remember that super hard really annoying time-out chair we had when we were little?" Anna asked. "That thing made your butt hurt!" she added, giggling herself.

Elsa did remember that chair from before the accident, but only in the context that Anna had had to sit in it mostly. If Elsa had been naughty when she was little, more often than not she was simply verbally scolded and sent to her and Anna's room. Or if she had been especially bad, she had to wear gloves for a certain amount of time. Now Elsa frowned and bit at an already very short fingernail, questioning whether that had really been a fair punishment or not. _Mom and Dad wouldn't have punished me by making me wear gloves if I didn't have ice powers. They never did that to Anna…_

Anna's giggles abruptly ceased when she noticed her sister's sudden mood change. "Elsa, come here. I'm sorry I brought that up." She paused for a moment as Elsa sat down next to her. "And quit biting your nails! You're gonna mess your hands up or something."

Elsa was only too happy to let Anna put one arm around her and give her a hug. She glanced at her hands and shrugged her good shoulder. "My nails are just r-really short. Doesn't matter," she said softly. _I didn't even really realize I was doing that. Terrific. Another thing to make sure I don't do in public so I don't look like an idiot._

Anna scowled and looked closely at one of Elsa's hands. "You bit a couple of 'em so short they're almost bleeding, you stinker!" _I wonder if Elsa even knows she did that…_

Elsa curled her fingers into a fist and just bit her lip for a minute. "I didn't know I did it," she replied quietly. "I couldn't have done that b-before…because of the gloves…so it has t-to be a bad habit I picked up just recently. Right?" _I need to stop doing that. I mean, it doesn't hurt anyone, but it's germy and it looks bad._

"That's all right. I'll just remind you to quit it if I see you doing it. It's not like you're purposely hurting yourself or something. Then I'd say I gotta get you help, like, _instantly._ " Anna gave Elsa's hand a reassuring squeeze and smiled at her. "Elsa?" she asked a minute later.

"What?"

"You smell like rainwater," Anna announced. This was true, but mostly Anna just wanted to add a bit of humor and silliness to their conversation.

Elsa burst into giggles and promptly scooted away from Anna and hopped to her feet. "I'd better; I practically went swimming in f-floodwater!" she exclaimed. "I think I'll go t-take a bath before dinner, okay?"

"Brush your hair, too. You look like a wet cat," Anna teased.

Elsa let her tangled hair fall in her eyes and shook her head, undoing the last bit of her braid. "Is that better? I'm now presenting the l-latest fashion: How To L-Look After Halting a Hurricane," she quipped.

"Now you just look ridiculous! You're so weird! In a super awesome way," Anna made sure to add. Elsa really did look ridiculous; she always looked absolutely perfect and right now she had her long platinum hair all dangling in her face.

"I prefer to say outré," Elsa retorted good-naturedly.

"What does that mean?"

"It means 'weird'," Elsa said, disappearing into the bathroom as she tossed a snowball at her sister. _Thank you for that, Anna. I was being weird. And that doesn't mean…bad. It meant I was being funny._

* * *

Late that evening, Elsa carefully arranged her birthday dolls on her nightstand. _I love those dolls, Anna. Thank you._ Then she climbed into bed, consciously deciding to leave her gloves on the nightstand. _I slept in the cellar without messing up. I slept in my ice palace without messing up. That means I can sleep here in my room without messing up._

Anna hesitated in the doorway to her sister's room. "You want me to stay or are you all right on your own?" she asked.

Elsa smiled and scooted over, leaving more than enough room for Anna. "I'm all right on my own, but I w-want you to stay," Elsa replied. _And that's the truth. I think I'd be okay if Anna stayed in her own room, but I'd like her to stay anyways._

Anna grinned and practically flew to the space Elsa had left for her, despite her ankle. "I like staying with you. You make me happy. And besides, if I'm in here, I can see for myself that's you're all right and not just claiming you are so I don't worry about you." _And I'm not going to mention it-at least not yet-but I know you left the gloves off purposely, and I'm proud of you for doing that._

Elsa held out her bare hands for her sister to see and gave her a hopeful smile. "See? No gloves. I think I can d-do it now," she said softly. "I just left them out j-just in case."

 _On second thought…I will mention it._ "That's good, Elsa. I'm proud of you for doing that," Anna told her. "I bet you won't even have to leave them out soon."

Elsa turned over, yelped when she realized she was lying on her sore shoulder, and then turned onto her other side and couldn't help giggling. "I'm such a nincompoop sometimes. You'd think I'd r-remember which shoulder I hurt." _What an idiot. Oh well. I wonder if my shiner has faded any._ "Does my eye look any better?" she asked.

"Um…it's not so swollen anymore?" Anna offered truthfully. "Really, Elsa, it's still all black and blue. But I think you look fine. I just don't like seeing you like that 'cause it reminds me somebody hurt you on purpose."

"You'd tell me I look fine even if I w-were wearing a potato sack," Elsa teased. _It's fine, Elsa. People get black eyes all the time. No big deal. I just…don't want to explain myself to every person I see._

Anna rolled her eyes at that comment. "Well, unless you, like, really really don't want to leave the castle at all until your shiner disappears, maybe we could go visit the school and the orphanage and stuff tomorrow? I can walk enough to just do that for a little while."

"Anna…I…I'm…what if the children d-don't like me?" Elsa asked quietly. "I know little kids won't c-care about a shiner, but what if…what if they're scared of me?" Elsa felt absolutely terrified to go visit a bunch of children. Even if they _didn't_ mind her, what if she lost control in front of them? Made some child slip on ice? _Come on, Elsa. You know that won't happen. Not as long as you stay near Anna._ "I hurt y-you when you were five," she whispered almost inaudibly, her blue eyes filling with tears. "It s-scared…m-me, and…and…" _'Catch me!' 'Wait, slow down!' One slip, one miss. One slip, one misaimed blast of magic that ruined everything._ Elsa just lay flat on her back with her hands clasped together close against her chest, her eyes scrunched shut as she tried not to cry.

Anna quickly put her arm around Elsa and pulled her close. "Breathe, Elsa. It's all right. Deep breaths, remember?" She frowned as her sister curled into a ball on her side, trembling all over as she struggled to calm herself down. _Elsa's better now, but she's still hurting inside. She's thinking about that accident from when we were little._ "Elsa, I'm ok now. That's old stuff that's never gonna happen again. I won't let it. I love you. You're gonna be all right, too. I just know it."

Elsa concentrated on listening to Anna's soothing voice and not that awful memory as she tried her best to control her breathing. _Anna is fine. I am fine. We're both safe at home together. And I did not completely freak out, just…partly. That's better._ She sighed in relief when she finally felt herself completely calm again. "Anna…why do you love _me_?" Elsa asked finally. "Don't you ever wish y-you had a sibling that you didn't have to take c-care of all the time? One that could simply _talk_ properly? I'd be completely s-sick of me. _I'm_ sick of me sometimes…"

"Elsa…I'd be lying to you if I said I didn't wish you didn't have emotional problems," Anna started. "But only because you're my sweet big sister and I hate seeing you hurt. I don't mind taking care of you one bit. I can _never_ get sick of helping you, not after all those years before. Also you talk loads better now and I'm positive the other things that bother you inside will go away eventually. It's just going to take time, and that's all right. And I love you 'cause you're my _sister_. My sweet big sister who sacrificed practically all her life in the past because of something that wasn't even her fault. Because nobody showed you what love is for your whole life and you don't deserve to live in fear and self-loathing with no one that will be your friend. Because I think you're the best person in the world-and no, I'm not exaggerating or being dumb. Because you deserve all the love in the world and then some. Because-"

Elsa found herself quickly falling asleep, feeling completely safe and content, completely warm and happy. There was Anna's soothing voice talking softly to her, and Anna's arm holding her securely. She wasn't a defective freak. A freak of nature, yes, but that didn't have to be a bad thing. She was just a twenty-one-year-old girl who happened to have ice powers that she needed help controlling sometimes. _Thank you, Anna. I'm so tired. I feel safe. That's a strange emotion for me. Okay, Elsa, your sleepy thoughts are so random and crazy. I don't care…I'm okay. I'm really, truly okay._

Anna let her voice trail off as Elsa's breaths became slow and even as she fell completely asleep. "I love you, Elsa," she whispered. "And I'm going to help you go back to your confident happy eight-year-old self if it's the last thing I do."

 **A/N: So...Elsa can move an entire storm system and turn it into a blizzard. It just makes her tired.:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	12. School Visit

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing!:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Anna and Elsa are awesome. They'll be happy as long as they have each other.:)**

 **Protoestrella1-I figured Elsa would still want to be close to Anna, even if she feels okay on her own. Elsa loves being around her sister.:) Thank you! I completely agree. Elsa was definitely not 'cold' (well, she probably is temperature-wise, but her personality certainly isn't :P) even in the movie; you can just watch her expressions to see that. "Can I talk to you, please? Alone?" And that one short scene when Elsa is twelve and she's accidentally iced half the wall in her room she looks absolutely terrified. :( She makes me just want to give her a hug, but I know twelve-year-old Elsa wouldn't even let anyone close enough to her to even touch her, let alone give her a hug.:/ And yeah, I'm sure those mercenaries weren't pleased one bit when they found out what Elsa's punishment for them was.;)**

 **BellaCullen931-I was just thinking of what Elsa could do with a storm is she is consciously controlling it since she froze the whole place without even knowing it. Elsa's technically a superhero if you think about it...:)**

 **rachel-Thank you!:)**

 **Fatten Saad-I'm glad you liked it!:) Yep, Elsa saved Arendelle (again), all on her own this time.:) Well, that's in this chapter:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

Anna woke up in the middle of the night a few hours later because the entire room and Elsa herself were completely freezing. _Oh, Elsa, not again. You were fine in the cellar, and you seemed fine when I found you in the ice palace. Never mind that, I'm gonna help Elsa right this second._ Anna turned the lamp on and bit her lip when she heard the crackle of frost all over the comforter.

"Too much…too much…not strong enough…" Elsa's scared voice cut through the crackling sounds, and Anna promptly began shaking her awake.

"Elsa, wake up! Whatever it is isn't real. It's a dream, Elsa. Just a dream…" Anna quickly pulled her sister close and held her freezing hands tightly. "It's all right, Elsa…we're safe together at home. Remember?"

Elsa sleepily blinked her blue eyes open and then immediately shot out of bed. "Anna, the hurricane! It's stuck-I couldn't move it-I, that is…the mudslide smothered us, and…wait a minute. Are you real? Why am I at h-home? I got to help, and…and…" _What's going on? I can't tell what's real and what isn't…_

Anna shook her head and simply guided a very confused Elsa back into bed. "Elsa, the storm's over. You took it up to the North Mountain. We're safe at home in the castle. It's all right now. It was a dream, Elsa. Just a dream."

 _I forgot. I got scared and had a bad dream again…_ Elsa let her sister tuck her back under the covers and then tried to reach her gloves on the nightstand. _I should have known it was too good to be true. I'm not in control when I'm sleeping…_ "I guess I wasn't ready," she whispered.

"No, Elsa. You can't have those. Look. I'm holding your hands right this second. You feel cold to the touch but not excessively so. Just try again, sis." Anna released one of Elsa's hands and grabbed the two dolls off the nightstand instead. "Here. Hold them instead of putting on your stupid gloves, all right?"

Elsa hid her hands under the covers and glanced at the dolls nervously. "What if I mess them up?" _I don't want to ruin Anna's present. I love those dolls. Anna put so much thought into everything she gave and did for me._

"Then I'll ask Gerda to fix them. But you won't mess them up, Elsa," Anna replied. "And they're supposed to help you feel better anyways. If that includes accidentally freezing them in the process, that's all right. Easily fixed."

Elsa considered this for a moment, and then snatched both dolls and curled up under the covers in a ball, clutching both dolls close. _Thank you, Anna. It_ is _nice to be able to hug something that won't get permanently injured if I accidentally hurt it._

Anna climbed back into bed and didn't say anything for a long minute. She watched Elsa closely to make sure she wasn't getting upset again, although all Anna could see of Elsa was her platinum hair peeking out from under the covers. "Do you feel better now, Elsa?" she asked quietly.

"Mmhmm…shoulder hurts…no hurt inside…" Elsa said sleepily. _You make me happy, Anna…_ "I'm sorry I messed up again…"

Anna scowled at that, but then she turned the lamp out and then gently put one arm around her sister. _Well, I'd rather Elsa's shoulder be hurting her than anything hurting her inside. But I'd still prefer neither!_ "I love you, Elsa," she whispered. "And it's all right. Don't apologize for making a little mistake. No big deal."

"I love 'ou too…" Elsa snuggled closer to Anna, not caring that every movement she made caused her shoulder to hurt worse. That she could easily deal with. Things that hurt her on the inside were more difficult for her to handle. _But I have Anna. And she takes care of me…which is embarrassing, but it makes me feel happy and loved. So there._

* * *

"Anna, I'm still n-not completely sure about this…" Elsa said hesitantly the next morning after breakfast. She and Anna were getting ready to go visit the school, but Elsa still felt uncertain about the whole thing. And she regretted suggesting that Anna ride a horse instead of walking, because that meant _Elsa_ had to ride a horse too. Elsa had only the most rudimentary riding skills; she hadn't been on a horse since she was eight years old. _What if I just fall off right in the middle of Arendelle in public? I'm no elite rider. At all._

Anna frowned. "Are you scared of riding a horse or is it the idea of visiting a bunch of children that's bothering you?" she asked. "Or something else? I'll help you with whatever it is, I promise."

Elsa turned her gaze away from her sister and clasped her hands behind her back. _Anna knows I'm scared…_ "Both, but right now it's the idea of riding a horse. I haven't been on a horse s-since I was eight," she said quietly. _The horses might be scared of me for all I know…_

Anna limped into the stables, holding Elsa's cold hand tightly. _Elsa's nervous. That's why she's chilly to the touch right now… And I'm not telling her that._ "Come on, Elsa. You don't have your own horse for some reason…well, I guess technically _all_ the horses in the royal stables are yours, but you know what I mean. So you can pick one that'll be yours and yours alone, 'kay?"

 _That's because Dad never assigned me one, most likely. I remember when I was five or six he told me I could have my own when I turned twelve. That never happened._ Elsa sighed and walked along next to her sister; then stopped in her tracks when she saw a solid black horse that seemed to be looking right at her. "Do you think he'd m-mind if I pet him?" Elsa asked, pointing at the black horse.

"It's a girl horse, silly. A mare. But sure! I've ridden Lorin before. She's nice and calm," Anna said. "Here, feed her a sugar cube. Hold it like this so she doesn't bite you by accident," she added, showing Elsa how to hold the sugar cube on her flat palm.

Elsa stood stiff as a board as she held the treat out to the horse, but then she smiled when Lorin nuzzled her hand looking for more. "She's not scared of me!" Elsa said happily. "This one," she said firmly. "I want Lorin to be my horse." Elsa hesitantly pet the mare's nose and then just hugged her before Anna could tell Elsa not to do that so fast. _Lorin doesn't hate me. I was afraid all the horses would be scared of me or bite or kick me or something._

Anna smiled in relief when calm Lorin didn't react negatively to her sister's hug. _That would have been a disaster if Elsa had done that to some of the livelier horses. Good thing Elsa picked a quiet friendly horse._ "Are you ready to ride Lorin now, sis?"

"I _think_ so."

* * *

Anna grinned as she watched Elsa ride around the courtyard a short while later. "You're doing great, Elsa! I think you're better at riding than you think!" she called out encouragingly.

"Well, I'm not falling off anyways," Elsa replied. That was enough for her. As long as she wasn't going to fall flat on her face in public, she didn't care how she looked. She'd already gotten into a discussion with Gerda about how she was supposed to be riding sidesaddle, especially since she was the queen; but Elsa had honest-to-goodness tried, and she just couldn't stay on balance properly. Elsa thought that might have had something to do with her injured shoulder, which was still bothering her, although she hadn't told anyone about it. Maybe she would try again another time. _I'd_ better _try again another time…_ Elsa smiled and stopped next to Anna. "I think I can make it to the school n-now," she announced.

"Awesome. Let's go!" Anna reached over to her sister and gave her hand a squeeze. "You're doing fine, Elsa. We'll go slow…I won't go galloping off without you or anything."

Elsa couldn't help giggling at that. "You do that and I'll s-steal _all_ the chocolate out of the kitchen," she threatened good-naturedly.

"Stinker!"

"I know. That's nice," Elsa deadpanned.

Anna grinned. _Elsa's actually joking around right now. She must be really happy._

* * *

When the two sisters arrived at the school, it was nearly lunchtime, and the kids seemed to be on recess. At least, that was what Elsa assumed since there were so many kids playing in the schoolyard and on the playground. She awkwardly dismounted Lorin; then helped Anna down from her horse so Anna wouldn't hurt her ankle by jumping down on it. Elsa jerked around when she heard a child's taunting voice behind her. _That wasn't at me. I don't know how I know, but I just do._

"You can't play with us!" the same child announced.

"Why…not?" a little girl asked shakily.

"Oh look, dumb Daisy can't even figure _that_ out? She's such a freak!" a little boy shouted.

The little girl burst into tears when someone slapped her, and she ran off under a tree.

"That's _enough_!" Elsa exclaimed firmly. _I hate bullying. What did that little girl do that they don't want to play with her? Probably absolutely nothing…_

"But Queen Elsa, she's so stupid," the little boy protested. "She doesn't care. It's just dumb Daisy. She can't even talk right!"

Elsa's heart twisted, and she suddenly found herself blinking back tears and running over to the little girl sitting under the tree crying. _That little girl doesn't talk right? She sounded okay when she asked the one question. That could be me if I weren't queen or if I were younger or something._ She knelt next to the little girl and hesitantly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Daisy?" she said softly.

The little girl slowly looked up at Elsa; then just shook her head, as if to say Elsa shouldn't bother talking to her.

Elsa held a small piece of ice out to the little girl and gave her a small smile. "You don't want a shiner like m-mine, do you?" she asked.

Daisy jerked her gaze toward Elsa the second she stumbled over 'mine', took the piece of ice, and threw her small arms around Elsa without thinking. Then a second later, "S-sorry, Queen Elsa! I-I…I just, um, w-wasn't thinking, a-and…" her voice trailed off, not wanting Elsa to hear her talk anymore.

Elsa tensed up all over when Daisy hugged her, but quickly got over her nervousness and pulled the little girl onto her lap. "No 'sorry' needed," Elsa assured the little girl. "Why do those kids pick on you?" she asked, already certain of the answer but wanting to make sure.

"They s-say I'm a freak b-because I s-stutter all the time," Daisy whispered. "Dumb Daisy. S-stupid. Whatever else th-they think of."

 _Thought so._ "Do you think _I'm_ a freak?" Elsa asked. Daisy shook her head hard. "Can you keep a secret?" Elsa continued. (Daisy nodded and smiled.) "Well, guess who else stutters s-sometimes?" Elsa asked, somehow not feeling embarrassed at all at her admittance of doing it herself.

Daisy's eyes grew big as she realized just what Elsa meant. " _You_? But y-you're…everyone l-likes…you're the S-Snow Queen! Y-you saved m-my family's h-house and shop in the s-storm! You have s-super awesome m-magic! And you've d-done it only t-twice since you s-said anything. I was c-counting."

Elsa gave Daisy a lopsided smile. _Daisy reminds me of myself. If her blonde hair was significantly lighter and her skin was paler, she could be me. She even has blue eyes similar to mine._ "I've gotten better. You just need to practice. That's what m-my sister tells me. And even if it _doesn't_ get b-better, it doesn't make you stupid," she said firmly. _Wait…that's the truth, Elsa. You thought yourself was stupid for being unable to talk properly, but you don't think Daisy is stupid. That means you aren't stupid either._ "How old are you, Daisy?"

"S-seven and a h-half. And my t-teacher said I h-had a s-speech 'pediment. I h-heard her t-tell Mommy and D-Daddy."

"Well…you do," Elsa said slowly. _And so do I. Who comes up with technical terms like that? Stupid._ "'Speech impediment' is just a fancy term for s-stuttering, Daisy. But it doesn't make you stupid…or a freak…or any other bad name. Now tell me which kids d-don't make fun of you. They can't _all_ be bullies. Just some of them…right?"

Daisy pointed at two girls and a boy playing marbles several feet away. "They're s-sometimes nice. When the other k-kids aren't a-around."

* * *

Elsa stood up and helped Daisy to her feet; then smiled a bit when the little girl insisted on clutching her hand. _Daisy isn't scared of touching me. She's just treating me like a normal older girl._ "Daisy here would like to play marbles with you," she said to the three children.

The older girl glanced up at Elsa, at the large group of kids on the other side of the schoolyard, and then back at Elsa. "Daisy's nice, but we'll get picked on too if we play with her right now, Queen Elsa," the girl protested.

"No, you will not," Elsa said firmly. "They will not pick on y-you or Daisy or anyone else. I promise. Queen's word," she finished, giving the girl a smile.

The boy, who Elsa thought was probably about nine or ten, looked up from shooting a marble and grinned. "If those kids start picking on us, will you make some snow for a snowball fight? That would be awesome! By the way, my parents like you. They said you're the best thing that's happened for Arendelle in ages. Or to be exact, 'Queen Elsa has bizarre abilities, but she's the best thing I've seen from the castle in over twenty years.'"

Elsa wasn't quite sure what to say to that. _That's basically implying that I'm doing a better job than Dad…okay then. I'm happy to know people are comfortable with me on the throne though._ "Well…tell them I said thank you, please," she said finally. "And I'll be happy to m-make snow for a snowball fight anyway. But those kids will n-not pick on you. I promise." She gave Daisy a gentle push towards the other three children, and then turned to head over to talk to the kids who had been picking on Daisy.

"She's cool, even though she's a girl. Queen Elsa has a shiner and doesn't seem to care. I wonder if whoever tried to fight with her got their butt frozen," Elsa heard the boy say as she walked away. Elsa stifled a giggle at that. _No, I definitely didn't freeze anyone's butt. Figures a little boy is impressed by a girl in public with a shiner. Okay, then._ She grinned when she saw Anna right in the center of the group of children with her hands covering her eyes counting to…something, Elsa wasn't sure what. Anyways, she did know they were playing hide'n'seek. "Okay, game paused," she announced. Anna and all of the children looked disappointed, so Elsa added, "Just for a minute."

 _Wait…how do I say this without sounding like a complete tyrant? I don't want to force them to play with Daisy or anything; I just want them to understand that they shouldn't bully her and that they need to stop._ Elsa suddenly felt terrified. She had _one_ chance to say something; she needed to say it right the first time. And while she dearly wanted the children to like and accept her, she wasn't sure that playing a game was the right thing to do, either. Those children would run home and tell their parents about the queen playing games with them. Elsa was a hundred percent sure that while some parents might think it cute or be happy that Elsa was willing to mingle with her subjects, others would think she was being immature and not retaining proper decorum. _Where is the line, then? I'm sure some monarchs wouldn't have comforted a little girl in public, either. But I know that wasn't wrong. Daisy was upset. If our places had been switched, I'd want "Queen Daisy" to comfort little girl me._

Anna quickly caught on to her sister's feelings and limped over to Elsa. "Go ahead and say whatever it was you were going to say, Elsa," she whispered, giving Elsa's hand a squeeze.

"I…I'm…that is, I think…" Elsa winced and scrunched her eyes shut, and it wasn't because of her aching shoulder. _Yeah, great job, Elsa. That sounded terrific. Deserve lots of attention and respect for that. Not._ She heard a few whispers from the gaggle of children around her and Anna, but most of them stayed completely quiet, just looking at her, waiting for whatever it was she was going to say. "Okay, I apologize for that. I don't want t-to lecture all of you, but bullying another person like that is unacceptable. Why-"

"But Queen Elsa, Daisy doesn't care," one child interrupted. "We were just playing around."

Elsa shook her head. "Yes, she does. Why do you think Daisy r-ran off crying like she did? Everyone has…feelings inside…" _I sound stupid, don't I? But it's the truth. Everyone has feelings inside. Anna taught me that._

"Daisy was just crying for nothing. She can't play with us!"

"One of you slapped her, for goodness sakes!" Elsa exclaimed, forcing herself not to raise her voice. _That little girl was not crying for nothing!_ "And answer this. Were you playing a game that involved making speeches?" she asked.

No response.

"I said, were you playing a game that involved m-making speeches?!" Elsa asked again.

"Nooo…we were just playing tag," another child spoke up.

"Then why would you say Daisy c-can't play?" Elsa continued, dearly wishing her own self would quit stuttering entirely, although she was happy her own problem had helped a little girl feel better. _I do speak better now, though. Anna and Gerda told me so, and I can hear it myself._ "You don't have to say a word to play tag. What you were doing was bullying. How would you f-feel if someone else treated…you like that?"

The same boy that had shouted the insults in the first place spoke up now. "Uh, you guys? If Queen Elsa stutters herself, just, like, not nearly as bad as Daisy, maybe Daisy's not stupid. 'Cause the queen has to take care of all the government stuff. Which means she isn't stupid. But I bet Daisy's still stupid compared to Queen Elsa. And Daisy doesn't have awesome ice magic."

"Perhaps Daisy deserves an apology?" Elsa suggested, trying to get the children to do it on their own. _Well, I'm glad my own speech problems aren't making me look incapable anyways. That's good._

All the children but two ran over to where Daisy was playing marbles. The remaining two scowled at Elsa and didn't say anything.

"If you mistreat Daisy or anyone else again, I w-will personally contact your parents," Elsa said quietly but firmly. "That is unacceptable behavior. You d-don't have to _like_ Daisy, or even play with her. Just don't bully her. Understand?" She felt ice forming on her palms and quickly tried to jerk her hand away from Anna, but Anna just held on tighter. _Okay, calm down, Elsa. They're just kids. No big deal. No ice. Conceal, d-no, that's wrong. Just stay in control._

Elsa gave the two children a friendly and very relieved smile when they reluctantly nodded and ran off. _Well, at least they agreed. They kind of had to, I suppose…I_ am _the queen. And I'm going to be the best monarch I can be, with Anna's help. So there._

 **A/N: Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	13. Anikka

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing!:)**

 **BellaCullen931-Elsa IS more confident now.:) I'm glad you liked it!**

 **johnpatgillespie-Thank you! 'Kay, I'll go check it out.:)**

 **Guest-I don't give that info out online.:)**

 **WarriorQueen 14-I see Elsa as being good with children if she's given the chance. Besides, part of Elsa _is_ still a little girl. She knows how little kids think, even if she doesn't really realize it.:) I thought Daisy was as much good for Elsa as Elsa is for Daisy.:)**

 **Protoestrella1-Yep, more self-confidence for Elsa!:) I agree; it's definitely good for Elsa to hear what her 'general public' thinks of her. I think Elsa _needed_ to see a little girl like Daisy...I mean, Elsa has trouble seeing herself as others see her, so someone that reminds her of her own little self is good for her.:)**

 **Fatten Saad-Yes she did! Yay for Elsa!:) No, no, no, NO true love for Elsa. *shudders* But I like to think Elsa might adopt a child eventually. I really really don't like pairing Elsa up with anyone, but I can totally see her adopting a child and loving him/her. Elsa would be a great mother, most likely.:) Thank you!:)**

 **Dragonheart35-Lol, I thought I was terrible at feels!:P But thank you.:) I always go back and reread it, and then edit stuff because I think it sounds corny or blah. I don't like letting everyone around me know how I'm feeling in real life anyways (except I think some people figure out how I feel anyway...), so...:/ So sometimes I'm kinda like, 'Well, I think this is in in character for so-and-so, so I think this should stay' or something.:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

After a quick talk with the teacher, Elsa made a short announcement to the schoolchildren. "One of you wanted me to make s-snow for a snowball fight. You are all invited to the castle courtyard t-tomorrow morning, as it will be S-Saturday," Elsa announced. "But ask your parents for permission first, please. They are welcome t-to come as well if they like. Thank you for listening." _There. I did it. I did stutter, but not_ too _badly._

"Thank you, Queen Elsa!" "Will you freeze my sister? She takes my toys!" "Are you gonna come visit again?" "Can I touch your dress?" "Is it really made of ice?"

The chorus of voices and incessant questions made Elsa feel jumpy. She held up a hand, and the children quieted almost instantly. "Your teacher has given me only a c-certain amount of time to answer your questions. One at a t-time, please," Elsa said, smiling. "Each of you may ask _one_ question."

"Are you going to come to school again? You're way more fun than Miss Pickle-Face," a freckle-faced little boy said.

Anna stifled a giggle, and Elsa sent her a big sister look that said _Stop that or I'll take your chocolate._ "I don't think your teacher l-likes to be called…that," Elsa said, refusing to repeat the 'Miss Pickle-Face' nickname herself. "I'm sure that could be arranged, but I d-don't want to disrupt your usual lessons. And yes, I am quite sure you wouldn't care," she added when the little boy scowled and opened his mouth to say something else.

"Will you freeze my sister?" the next child asked. "She always gets in my toys!"

Elsa's lightly freckled face went pale, too pale even for her. _Get it together, Elsa. That child doesn't mean anything by saying that._ She felt ice forming on her palms and glanced down, her blue eyes betraying her fearful emotions threatening to overwhelm her any moment. The memory of hugging frozen Anna on the fjord less than a month ago replayed in her mind, and Elsa realized Anna was kneeling next to her on the floor right there at the front of the schoolroom. _I lost control in public. I lost control in public! What have I done?!_

Anna had no idea what she should do; if they'd been at home, she would have simply held her sister on her lap and comforted her until she felt better. But here in public, Anna was sure Elsa would _not_ want to be held. So Anna just kept one arm wrapped around her sister and waited for Elsa to calm down. _Well, Elsa didn't have a full out panic attack…she just flashbacked to something, I think._

* * *

Elsa suddenly was aware of someone else next to her, and she looked up to see little Daisy standing beside her. "You d-don't gotta b-be embarrassed. W-we all l-like y-you anyways, Queen E-Elsa," the little girl stammered out.

"Please excuse Daisy, Queen Elsa," the teacher said. "Daisy, we do not meddle with the queen's personal affairs. Queen Elsa was nice enough to pay us a visit. Do behave." She turned back to Elsa to add, "Is there something I can help you with, Queen Elsa?"

Elsa frowned as she slowly stood up. "No thank you, Miss Petersen; and Daisy did nothing wrong. Don't scold her for s-simply trying to be nice to me," she said firmly. Elsa turned to the little girl and bent down to Daisy's height. "It's all right, Daisy. Thank you for being k-kind to me," Elsa said quietly.

Daisy practically jumped into the older girl's arms, much to the teacher's chagrin. Elsa winced at the pressure on her injured shoulder and quickly moved Daisy's hand away from it, but she didn't push the child away. _Daisy didn't think anything bad of me because I messed up a little bit. The other kids didn't start talking and not paying attention, either…_

"I…love…you…Queen…Elsa," Daisy said slowly but clearly.

Elsa bit her lip hard to keep happy tears from running down her cheeks. _I can't remember the last time anyone except Anna told me that. I'm sure Gerda would have, but she probably always felt it wasn't her place to say something like that. But Daisy doesn't realize those stupid social lines everyone thinks no one is supposed to cross…_ Elsa had no idea what to say, but she hugged Daisy back. She still felt inept at socializing, and somehow she felt that saying the wrong thing to this little girl would be worse than saying the wrong thing to some adult from another country. Then Elsa realized something else-Daisy hadn't stuttered when she had said those five words to Elsa. "You can too talk without stuttering," she whispered in the little girl's ear. "Go on back and s-sit down now, Daisy. You can't know how much what you said m-means to me."

Daisy beamed as she ran back to her seat. _She_ had gotten a hug from Queen Elsa. None of the other kids had gotten a hug. Just her. And she had gotten to make Queen Elsa happy, too.

* * *

When Elsa and Anna left the school and headed to the orphanage, Elsa felt much more confident and her heart was light. She had even messed up in public, and no one, not even the teacher, had thought bad of her for it. Miss Petersen had simply asked her if she wanted help with anything. "Anna, that wasn't nearly as…scary as I was afraid it w-would be," Elsa said happily. _I think I'm a pessimist, and Anna is an optimist. And neither is exactly good. We need a happy medium._

"I told you you'd be fine!" Anna exclaimed. "Also you were so good with Daisy. You made that little girl so happy, Elsa."

"She reminded me of myself," Elsa said so quietly Anna could hardly hear her. _I wonder if Gerda would be willing to help Daisy with her speech like she has been doing for me…I'm still not perfect at speaking properly, but I'm far better than I was before._

* * *

The second the two girls reached the orphanage and dismounted their horses, Anna gave her sister's hand a gentle squeeze. "I'm sure Daisy will probably be lots happier after today, sis. You gave her something important without even trying to."

"But I didn't really do anything," Elsa countered. "I made a fool of myself having a flashback like that…I know no one minded, but _I_ m-mind!"

"Elsa, you stopped bullying. You gave Daisy a hug. You made her feel valuable and important. Not only are you an older girl a seven-year-old would look up to anyway, you're the queen. How would you feel if you were seven and the queen gave you a hug?" Anna asked.

Elsa gazed off into the distance in the direction of the North Mountain. _I'd feel important and…loved. I'd think that queen was perfect and someone I'd want to be my friend, too._

 _Would you still think that if that queen had ice powers, Elsa? You're not perfect. You're just a freak. A useless, defective freak._

 _Shut up. Shut up, shut up, shut up. That isn't true. Of course I'm not perfect. No one is perfect. I am not a useless, defective freak. I saved Arendelle all on my own with that hurricane issue. I'm fine. I'm my own normal._

 _What_ would _I think of Queen Elsa of Arendelle if I were an average citizen in my country? I don't even know…_ Elsa smiled and then scowled as she actually thought about it. _I'd see a slender young girl with big blue eyes, too-light skin, and strange platinum hair. I'd think Queen Elsa's otherworldly powers were weird, but be grateful that she stopped the hurricane with them. I'd probably rather talk with Princess Anna because the queen is awkward when she tries to speak with anyone. I'd want to ask her how she controls her bizarre abilities. I might think Queen Elsa is a bit of a pitiful creature if I saw her lose control like I did at the school…and I'd hope she has someone older to help her take care of things. I don't think I'd really think bad of her, but I'd want to get to know her better before really deciding anything…_

"Earth to Elsa!" Anna said for the third time, waving her hand in her sister's face. Elsa didn't really seem upset, but she was completely zoned out and absorbed in her thoughts.

"Yes, Anna?" Elsa snapped to attention.

"What were you thinking about?" Anna asked as the two of them knocked on the main door to the orphanage.

"What I might think of…well, me, if I were a random Arendelle c-citizen," Elsa explained, looking back at her sister shyly. _That sounds stupid. Why was I doing that anyway?!_ Elsa winced as she used her left hand to knock on the door again. Just that small movement made her shoulder hurt.

Anna frowned as she watched her sister gingerly support her arm with her other hand. "Elsa, your shoulder is bothering you," she said simply. "You should have brought that sling with you."

"I'm fine," Elsa said a bit too quickly just as the door finally opened.

"It's the queen and the princess!" the man who'd opened the door called to someone behind him.

"They were knocking?" a second voice asked.

Elsa smiled a bit and nodded. "Yes, sir," she replied, knowing that man was at least twenty or thirty years older than she was. "I should like to s-speak with whomever is in charge, please. I have a bit of business t-to discuss that involves a large donation," Elsa explained. _Slow down, Elsa. Pauses sound better than the actual stuttering. You know that._

"That would be me, Mr. Everstad, your majesty," the woman said. "Do come in. You can call me Aldrik."

Elsa slowly walked inside with Anna at her side. Everything seemed perfectly neat, if a bit sparse, but it was so quiet! Elsa found it hard to believe a bunch of children lived here. "Mr. Everstad, where are all the children?" Elsa asked. She gave a girl that walked by with a mop and dustpan a friendly smile, and the girl's eyes lit up for a split second before she disappeared down a hall rather abruptly. _What was that all about?!_

Elsa tilted her head to one side in puzzlement as she watched an entire line of children march up the stairs in silence. One boy whispered something to another, and then Elsa heard a voice telling them to be quiet or else. Elsa glared at Mr. Everstad. "What is the meaning of this?!" she demanded. "The kids are punished f-for _talking_?!"

Mr. Everstad looked at her apologetically. "My wife believes it will help the children learn to behave. I do not agree with it. It's only inside, though. They are allowed to be as noisy as they like outside in the backyard." He noticed Elsa awkwardly holding her arm, and added, "Queen Elsa, if you're hurt, I can summon someone to help you."

"I just wrenched my shoulder a few days ago, and it's still sore. I'm fine, thank you," Elsa replied. _I don't want a stranger taking care of me anyway. No way._ "I should like to see the backyard, if you please," she added.

"Certainly."

* * *

The second Elsa stepped outside, she had a sick feeling in her stomach. Not because of Mr. Everstad; she was a hundred percent sure he meant well. It was because there were about twenty kids in the backyard of varying ages, and Elsa knew none of them had parents. _Just like me_ , she couldn't help thinking. _Except I was eighteen. Some of these children can't be any older than four or five._ Elsa couldn't decide if it was worse to lose your parents when you were tiny and not remember them very well, or lose them when you were older like she and Anna had been and have too many painful memories.

Anna watched as her sister's large blue eyes took in everything around her and finally zeroed in on a little girl with brown curls sitting alone against the far corner of the fence holding a small doll as she just stared straight in front of her. _Elsa's going to go talk to that little girl, I bet. I know she will._

Sure enough, Elsa headed straight for the little girl, ignoring all the curious eyes staring at her. Elsa knelt next to the little girl and smiled at her, but the child didn't respond. _She must be around five…maybe six? I'm not sure._ "What is your doll's name?" Elsa asked softly. She moved a bit closer to the child and gently touched her shoulder.

The little girl jerked back at Elsa's touch and made a face that clearly said _Don't touch me_ , although she didn't look at Elsa and she didn't say anything.

Elsa instantly clasped her hands together close against her chest, afraid that she had hurt the child somehow. _But I didn't lose control…I haven't made any ice or snow at all._ "I'm sorry. I won't touch you unless you say I can," Elsa said quietly.

"My sister doesn't talk, so don't make her," Elsa heard a boy's voice say. Elsa looked up to see a boy that she guessed was about ten.

"I'm Timothy, and that's Anikka. She hasn't said anything since our parents died a year ago," the boy went on. "Anikka, show her how old you are," Timothy told his sister.

Anikka held up five fingers, still clutching her doll with her other hand. She seemed to suddenly notice Elsa's sparkling blue dress and reached out to touch it. Then she jerked her hand back without actually touching the ice-fabric.

Elsa gave the little girl a reassuring smile. "It's okay, Anikka. You can touch it. I won't bite. Or freeze you," she told the child. Elsa held out one hand to Anikka, silently asking if it was all right to touch her. _What do I say to her? She must be really upset if she hasn't spoken for a year. I wish I could help._

Anikka said nothing and her expression didn't change, but she grabbed Elsa's outstretched hand and tried to yank the older girl closer to her.

"Quit that, Anikka. You're yanking on the queen's hand," Timothy scolded. "Queen Elsa, please don't get mad at her. She doesn't know any better."

Elsa smiled and moved closer to Anikka. "Timothy, it is perfectly fine. I don't mind." She watched as Timothy ran off to play ball with some of the other kids. _He loves his little sister, and he's trusting me with her. I can't mess up. And Anikka is hurting inside. That's why she won't talk._ "Anikka, is it all right to give you a hug?" Elsa asked.

Anikka stared at her, appearing not to respond at all; but Elsa caught a slight change in the little girl's eyes. _She looks like she's hoping I will, but that she's not actually believing it._ Elsa gently pulled Anikka close, making sure not to put any pressure on her sore shoulder. "Your brother loves you very much, I can tell," Elsa said softly.

The little girl snuggled closer to Elsa as tears ran down her cheeks. She stuck out one small hand and touched Elsa's face and then her thick platinum braid. Elsa just watched and stayed stock still, her blue eyes wide, unsure what to do, as Anikka slowly mouthed something…she wasn't sure what. And then Elsa knew. _Mama. That's what Anikka is trying to say. To me?! Why would I remind her of her mother?_ Elsa hugged Anikka tightly, ignoring the pain in her shoulder. "It'll be okay, Anikka. Maybe not right now, but…but it will be," she said quietly, her own eyes starting to well up now.

"Never be…okay! Anikka miss Mommy!" Anikka wailed.

* * *

Elsa was shocked. She had gotten the little girl to talk…not pleasantly, to be sure, but Anikka had spoken clear as day. And everyone had heard it, including Mr. Everstad and Anna by the door leading back inside. Elsa knew everyone's eyes were on her now, but she didn't move. "You're supposed to miss your mommy," she told the child. "That's okay. But you…you can't not _live_ properly. Do y-you know what an orphan is?"

Anikka nodded and pointed to herself and then the rest of the children outside. "No mommy. No daddy."

"Well, I'm an orphan t-too," Elsa said softly so only Anikka could hear her. "It still hurts, but we have to k-keep them close here and here," she added pointing at Anikka's head and then her heart. _If Anikka's parents actually…loved and took care of her, it's actually probably worse for her than for me. I don't think my parents loved me very much…especially Dad._ "Does that make sense?" _At least make sense a little bit?_

Anikka nodded but clung to Elsa, her brown eyes locked on Elsa's blue ones. She wanted this girl to stay here with her. Somehow her five-year-old brain knew Elsa was way too young to be her mother, but Elsa reminded her of her mother so much she could hardly stand it. And it certainly wasn't because Elsa looked like her; Elsa looked about as different from Anikka's mother as she could be. Anikka pointed at herself, hugged herself, and then pointed at Elsa. _I love you, Elsa._

Elsa immediately knew what Anikka's signing meant. _I love you too, Anikka. And that's the truth._ "I love you too," she replied simply. Elsa loved _all_ those children, actually. Every single one. She wished there was something she could do as queen that would give them all their parents back.

"Anikka," Anikka said, pointing to herself. "Elsa," she said, pointing at Elsa.

Elsa didn't correct the little girl for referring to her sans official title. "That's right. My name is Elsa, and your name is Anikka," Elsa said, smiling. _Anikka is actually talking to me. Not much, but a little!_

Anikka scrambled off Elsa's lap when Elsa flinched at Anikka's gentle touch on her sore shoulder. "Hurt," she said, pointing at Elsa's shoulder. Anikka kissed Elsa's shoulder as gently as a five-year-old could and added happily, "All better!"

Quite honestly the little girl was just making Elsa's shoulder hurt worse, but Elsa wasn't about to let Anikka know that. _I didn't tell Anikka I hurt my shoulder. She figured it out on her own…and did she really just give_ me _a feel-better kiss? I can't remember the last time someone did that for me, even when I was little before the accident. Anna yes, but not me…_ "Thank you, Anikka," Elsa said finally.

Anikka acted out giving her doll a piggyback ride and then looked hopefully at Elsa.

Elsa bit her lip and looked across the backyard to Anna for help. _My shoulder is not going to tolerate me giving Anikka a piggyback ride. I know it won't…_

Anna came running over to Elsa, and Anikka hid behind Elsa. "What d'you want me for, sis?" Anna asked.

"Anikka wants a piggyback ride," Elsa said, hoping Anna would get the point.

Anikka began scowling as Elsa slowly got to her feet. She acted out the piggyback ride again and pointed at Elsa, giving Anna and everyone else outside an expression that said in no unclear terms that she wanted her piggyback ride from Elsa, not anyone else.

Elsa figured the only way out was to leave right this second. That way she wouldn't hurt the little girl's feelings; she could always come back another day. "Anikka, I have to go now. Another day, maybe?" _Anikka, please don't get upset. Please._

Anikka's face fell, but then she hugged Elsa tightly. "Elsa Anikka's friend," she stated. Then she abruptly let go; went and sat against the fence again where she'd been when Elsa and Anna had arrived; and then waved at Elsa, giving her a smile before retreating into her own little world again.

* * *

Elsa just stood still as happy tears ran down her own cheeks. "She called m-me her friend," she whispered. Elsa had never had someone call her their friend in her life, unless it was Anna. Even before the accident, little Elsa hadn't really had any friends except for Anna. The other royal children she had met as a little girl hadn't been very nice to her. She remembered one boy a couple years older than herself had incessantly teased her, saying she wasn't a real princess because she looked weird, and that girls weren't supposed to be rulers and where was Elsa's brother so he could hang out with him instead. Elsa had finally completely lost it and gotten in a fight during which she accidentally iced the floor. The boy realized Elsa had done it and forced her to blame herself for the fight when the adults asked about it in lieu of him not ratting on her about the ice. (Elsa managed to convince the boy that she wasn't the source of the ice, but she knew her parents wouldn't buy any such thing.)

Anna hugged Elsa close and then steered her sister back inside. "Elsa, you were really nice to that little girl. Of course she says you're her friend," she said firmly. _And I'm asking Mr. Everstad if he has a sling anywhere for Elsa. I can tell her shoulder is really hurting her, and she won't admit it._

Elsa quickly wiped her tears as she and Anna approached Mr. Everstad, and he promptly said, "Queen Elsa, I don't know what you did, but you must have a way with children. None of us have been able to get Anikka to speak at all, and I saw her talking to you outside."

Elsa smiled a bit and shrugged her good shoulder. "Thank you, sir, but I didn't r-really do anything. Anikka did it herself," she replied. _And she made me happy, too…_

"Mr. Everstad, do you maybe have a sling somewhere that my sister could use?" Anna asked quickly before Elsa could protest. "'Cause I can tell Elsa's shoulder is hurting her."

Elsa sighed and sent Anna a pointed glare, but said nothing as she followed Mr. Everstad and Anna down a hall.

* * *

"Our little nurse's office is in here," Mr. Everstad explained. "I'm sure my wife can help you."

Elsa bit her lip. From what she had heard, she didn't want to be anywhere near the man's wife. She was the one that wouldn't let the children talk indoors. Maybe that sort of thing was part of the reason why Anikka refused to speak. _Be nice, Elsa. Maybe you're jumping to conclusions._

"Abegail, give Queen Elsa a sling for her left arm. She has an injured shoulder that has been bothering her," Mr. Everstad told his wife.

Abegail Everstad, an older woman with a pinched (sour, in Elsa's private opinion) expression, just opened and closed a few drawers, handed Elsa what she needed, and bustled out of the room with a simple, "I believe this will do, your majesty."

"What a sourpuss," Anna whispered in her sister's ear, and Elsa had to bite her lip hard to keep from giggling.

"I do apologize, Queen Elsa," Mr. Everstad said, shaking his head.

Elsa smiled and nodded. "Perfectly fine. This _does_ help," she admitted, gesturing at her arm with her free hand. Elsa's shoulder had been paining her more than she wanted to admit; having the sling supporting her arm gave her shoulder almost instant relief. _I hope it heals soon though, because it's really annoying…at least it's not my right one that got hurt anyways._

"I'm gonna take Elsa home now," Anna announced. "Thanks, Mr. Everstad."

Elsa took a deep breath, resisting the urge to say something not very nice to her sister. _Anna makes me sound like a baby that has to be taken care of all the time! That doesn't leave a good impression._ "Thank you for the t-time with little Anikka," she replied.

Mr. Everstad looked at her as if she had two heads. "No, my queen, I thank you for spending time with her. You didn't have to do that."

"No, I didn't _have_ to. I _wanted_ to," Elsa said quietly.

"Also thank you for that large donation!"

 **A/N: I'll be wrapping this story up in the next couple chapters.:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon!**


	14. Not a Mistake

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing!:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing:)**

 **Frozen789-Thank you! It's not ended quite yet!:)**

 **johnpatgillespie-Thanks!:) I do like the name Anikka. A lot.:)**

 **Dragonheart35-Lol, well thank you.:) Maybe these characters have gotten inside my head too much.:P Thank you. That makes me happy, 'cause it's REALLY important to me that Elsa and Anna remain their canon selves. I mean, obviously they change over a period of time, but I want my stories to be like what's going on after the movie.:) The ONLY non-canon things in my story-verse are Arendelle being on the Canadian side of Lake Erie and that it's technically present day but Arendelle has 1800s technology. Which doesn't even apply to this story at all, but anyways...:) (Lol, is it okay to say you're welcome? XD :P)**

 **Fatten Saad-I agree-Elsa is awesome with children. It's a headcanon of mine.:) Hmm, I hadn't intended that, and it won't be happening in this story, but I think you may have just given me part of a story idea for a sequel to 'Mind Games' when I'm finished with it.;) (If I DO do that, I'll credit you for the idea.)**

 **mctiffanygamingmc-Elsa spending time with the children is pretty adorable, now that you said that...:P And thank you:)**

 **Emmazippy577-Yay, a new reviewer! (I think?:)) I just didn't think Elsa was instantly okay at the end of the movie. She's much happier; she has her little sister back; she knows the key to controlling her powers; but thirteen years of fear and isolation aren't going to disappear just like that. Therefore "my" Elsa acts the way she does.:) Thank you for all the positive words, and I'm so glad you like the way I write the Frozen characters.:)**

 **On to the story!:) {SPECIAL NOTE: This chapter has Christian themes, and if you're uncomfortable with that, please feel free to skip this chapter.:) I promise this is the only one.}**

"Anna, there's one more thing I'd like t-to do before we go home," Elsa said as the two of them started riding back in the general direction of the castle. _I want to go to the chapel and talk to the bishop. I know he saw that ice I accidentally made on the orb and scepter at the coronation ceremony._

"The chapel, Elsa?" Anna asked in confusion as her sister stopped her horse outside the chapel. "Why on earth are we stopping here?"

"You didn't notice, but I messed up at the c-coronation ceremony…I frosted over the orb and scepter, and I know the b-bishop saw it. I just want to talk to him," Elsa explained. She paused in her tracks and looked up at the graceful lines of the building. Something that she hadn't remotely thought of since she was a young child ran through her mind…something she had completely forgotten isolated in her room for so long. "Anna…do you…do you think…that is, I mean…" Elsa sighed and scrunched her eyes shut. _Don't ask Anna that. She'll think you're an idiot. A heathen idiot at that._

Anna frowned and gently hugged her sister close, being mindful of Elsa's sore shoulder. "Go ahead and ask whatever it is you wanted to ask, sis. I won't think you're bad or stupid or whatever, I promise," she said quietly.

Elsa pulled away from Anna and kept her gaze down, just frowning at her bare hand. _It's like Anna read my mind…_ "I…if there's…if there's a God s-somewhere, do you…do you think he could ever l-love someone like me? I mean, I'm…I just…never mind. I want to go home. I shouldn't have come here." She abruptly turned away and started heading for home, leaving Anna with their horses. _What's wrong with me? I'm twenty-one years old and I ask a stupid question like that._

"Elsa, stop it. Come back here," Anna said firmly. "You know we have Bibles back at home. We can read stuff together if you want. I'm not someone who's memorized a zillion verses-I thought that was boring when we were little and I didn't even try to memorize any after Mom and Dad died, but I remember a few. And Elsa?"

Elsa turned back to face Anna, her gaze questioning. _I was ten the last time I even opened a Bible. Something about love being no harm to its neighbor and I thought that meant it was impossible for me to love anyone because I hurt Anna. And I was questioning whether there was a God at all because then why did I even exist? I just messed up things…_

"Elsa, there's one verse that goes 'For God so loved the world that He gave His only begotten Son that whosoever believes in him shan't- _should not_ " Anna corrected herself, "-perish, but have everlasting life.' It says 'world'. That means you too. Like, _everybody._ Even somebody like dumb old Hans. Which makes no sense, but...yeah. Stupid Hans, too."

Elsa frowned, but she came back over to Anna. "How do you know God exists at all? No higher being in their right m-mind would make a living thing like me!" _Maybe I'm a mistake? God made a mistake when He made me and that's why I'm all messed up?_

"Where do you think we and the whole planet came from if God doesn't exist?" Anna asked. Anna didn't consider herself a Christian expert, not by a long shot, but she was determined to help her sister as best she could. _I haven't even read the Bible myself at all in forever. I shouldn't be talking to Elsa about this. She should talk to someone else, not me._

 _That's a good point._ "Okay, so God exists. Why would he create s-someone like me?" Elsa asked. "Maybe I'm a mistake. Or…or some bad demon thing m-messed me up?"

Anna's hand flew up and slapped her sister across the face before she could stop herself. "Oh my goodness, I am so, so sorry, Elsa! I-I…you said _that_ and it was so horrible I just…I just…smacked my sweet sister in the face! I'm sorry!" _Good grief, Elsa's shiner isn't even gone yet, and I bopped her in the face. That was mean!_ She just grabbed a very shocked and confused Elsa and hugged her tightly, unable to keep from crying. _Elsa thinks she's a mistake?! And she suggested some hellish thing of some kind did something to her?!_ "Elsa, you are NOT a mistake! And you _know_ no weird creepy thing did something to you. You were-"

"Born with your abilities," a man's voice finished. "Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, do come in. I overheard part of your conversation just now. Your majesty, I would like to speak with you, if that is convenient."

* * *

Both sisters jumped and turned to see the bishop standing right in the entrance leading into the chapel. Elsa bit her lip and balled her free hand into a fist as she slowly walked into the chapel. _The last time he saw me, I lost control. And I just said all those things right in front of the bishop and I didn't even know it! What must he think of me?!_

Bishop Amundsen just looked straight at Elsa for a moment before speaking. "Queen Elsa, you seem to have many questions, which is quite understandable. If I may have permission to say a few things, and then you may ask whatever questions you like?"

Elsa just nodded and kept her mouth firmly clamped shut. _I'm so afraid I'm going to say the wrong thing. I sounded like an idiotic child outside._

"You were born with extraordinary abilities over ice and snow, Queen Elsa. It didn't _come from_ anywhere. It was just part of you, like your sister having lots of freckles and strawberry blonde reddish hair. You froze the water at your private christening as a baby; your parents were terrified and angry, sure that you would be labeled a witch and a freak. They wondered what they had done wrong to be 'punished' by their first daughter being born 'cursed' and 'defective' like that." The bishop paused for a moment, noticing Elsa was starting to tense up and ice had begun spreading under her feet.

Elsa kept her right hand gripping her skirt tightly and her left one just balled into a fist since her arm was still in the sling. Elsa's blue eyes were wide, her body trembling slightly all over. _I have to know. Calm down, Elsa._ "Please go on," she said softly. Elsa felt a bit better when she felt Anna's arm securely wrapped around her. _Thanks, Anna. I need you with me._

"Your parents went so far as to suspect you were a child of Ska∂i and other such nonsense. After much deliberation, I came to the conclusion that I still hold today. All the more so since I've seen you as that baby with the unexplainable abilities, a _very_ well mannered little girl, and the grown-up girl…woman I see today. While I have no explanation for why you were born with powers over ice and snow, I can say with certainty that you are not cursed, defective, a freak, a witch, or anything else of the sort. You were born that way-how can a baby practice witchcraft? it can't!-and pardon me for saying so, but you were the prettiest baby I have ever seen before or since."

Elsa turned bright red at that comment, but didn't say anything.

The bishop went on, "If anything, you would be some powerful angelic being no one has heard of before, not a witch. But all suspicions aside, I think the most likely scenario is that you are simply a human girl with extraordinary abilities, and that's that. Perhaps you are a sort of chosen one that God granted divine powers to because you're destined to do something important with them as the monarch of Arendelle. Queen Elsa, you have a loving heart, just as your sister does. Do you wish to know the last thing that solidifies the fact that you are no 'mistake' or otherwise?"

Elsa gave one slow nod. "I think so." _If Bishop Amundsen doesn't think God made me like I am by accident and that I'm not a mistake, I should believe him…_

"If your parents had simply told you one simple thing when you were small, none of the events surrounding your coronation would have happened. 'There is no fear in love. But perfect love drives out fear, because fear has to do with punishment.' Queen Elsa, your sister's love helped erase your fear; and then your own love for your sister and your country enabled you to erase the physical manifestations of that fear. God loves you even more than you love Princess Anna, if you can fathom that." Bishop Amundsen gave the young queen a slight smile. "I sincerely believe that you will be and are being already one of the best rulers Arendelle has ever seen."

"Love will thaw…" Elsa whispered. _That's exactly like what the trolls said, just worded differently. God loves…stupid me? Stupid, constantly half-terrified, abnormal me? Loves someone who accidentally froze her little sister to death?_ "How can God love someone who h-hurts her very best friend?" Elsa asked, her voice faint.

"Queen Elsa, you do not earn God's love. It is simply there for you. He even loves people like that prince that tried to kill you."

Elsa dropped her gaze to the floor as a sudden thought crossed her mind. "If…if God loves me, why d-did…why did He let me live l-locked in my room for so long? I…I'm…I…it _hurt…_ hurt so much…" Elsa's slender body was suddenly wracked with sobs, and she turned away and buried her face in her sister's warm shoulder. _I didn't think anyone loved or cared about me at all…I knew Anna didn't hate me or she wouldn't have kept knocking…_

 _Anna_ did _stop knocking multiple times, and you thought she didn't want to bother with you anymore._

 _I know now she never stopped caring about me though._ Elsa didn't move; she felt safe with Anna's arms hugging her tightly. She _needed_ her baby sister to be close to her right this second.

Bishop Amundsen's expression hardened. "Princess Anna, what does she mean, 'locked in my room for so long'?" he asked in a deathly calm voice.

Anna realized _no one_ knew what had gone on behind the closed gates of the castle for all those years. "Our parents kept Elsa isolated in her own room after the castle gates were shut," she said quietly, unsure of how much information Elsa would want her to say.

"Queen Elsa, weren't you only…eight then?" the bishop asked.

Elsa slowly pulled away from her sister and nodded as she tried to wipe her face and stop crying. Snowflakes floated down around her, and she felt mortified, even though she knew the bishop wasn't angry or disgusted with her. _Get it under control, Elsa. Why did you even ask that?! That's private business! Personal information I didn't want anyone to know!_

"You do know any information you may choose to share will remain confidential. There is no need to worry that all of Arendelle will know their new young queen was forced to stay confined to her room for years on end when she was a child," Bishop Amundsen assured Elsa.

* * *

Elsa barely knew Bishop Amundsen, so she didn't completely trust him to not say anything if she tried to explain her past. So Elsa just reworded her question to make it a bit more general. "If God loves everyone…even someone like me…why does He let people l-live hurting and in pain? Why do bad things happen for s-seemingly no good reason?"

The bishop wished he could just give Elsa a hug, queen or no. Elsa's big blue eyes were haunted and sad, despite her obvious efforts to remove herself from her questions. She looked like a scared and lost little girl. The young princess Bishop Amundsen remembered may have been perfectly well mannered every time he saw her, but little Elsa still had a naïve and mischievous innocence about her. Twenty-one-year-old Elsa seemed, quite honestly, like she had been abused inside for a long, long time. _Which is most likely true,_ he thought to himself. "Queen Elsa…I cannot answer that question exactly. But do remember that 'all things work together for good to them that love God, who are the called according to His purpose.' Perhaps your personal experiences have made you stronger in some way. Perhaps they will make you a better ruler than you might be otherwise. Perhaps they make you understand others' feelings better."

Elsa's expression brightened as she remembered how she was able to use her own past and personal issues to make two little girls feel better. _That actually makes sense. Not complete sense, but at least I have some sort of reasoning that's actually logical._ "Thank you. I still don't quite understand _everything_ , but that does m-make sense. Thank you for being willing to t-talk to me and not just toss me out of the church, or label me some horrible thing," she said.

"Quite welcome, my queen. You do know the monarch of Arendelle would have the right to remove the bishop from his position if he or she did not like what the bishop was saying about him or her," Bishop Amundsen told her, his stern expression barely hinting at the reassurance he was trying to give Elsa.

Elsa shook her head hard. "I might have absolute power, but I would never, _ever_ do s-something like that. There will be a freedom of religion policy in Arendelle as long as I sit on the throne," she said firmly. _What right do I have to force people to follow beliefs they don't really truly believe in? That isn't fair._ "Freedom of speech as well," Elsa added.

"A word of friendly warning: freedom of speech is perfect until someone else does the talking."

"I know. But I refuse to be a dictatorial tyrant," Elsa announced confidently. _I will never, ever be a so-called 'Elsa the Terrible'. That is_ not _me. I will be the best and most fair monarch I can be._

 **A/N: And I assume if you made it all the way to here, you read it and hopefully I didn't offend anybody.:)**

 **Please let me know what you think of the logic regarding Elsa's powers.:)**

 **I just didn't think there was any way Elsa would just accept everything without questioning it...so, Elsa asked lots of questions.:P I think most people in her position would.:)**

 **Next chapter coming soon!:)**


	15. Storm Calm,,,

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing!:)**

 **Dragonheart35-Lol, that cracked me up. XD Christmas themes...:P Yay, they were good points, Christian or no.:) Lol, "my" Arendelle's government gives the reigning monarch absolute power. I mean, he or she could probably be dethroned if all the people revolted or something, but...yeah. I don't think the church has any business meddling with the government, as well as the other way around. An absolute monarch like Elsa shouldn't meddle with her country's religious goings-on unless she is choosing to participate. (y'know, like going to church or something or whatever) Hence Elsa's comments about freedom of religion and freedom of speech.:) Basically Arendelle has my idea of a utopian government. A virtual "dictator" who really, truly has the best interests of the country in mind.:) [I mean, just think about it. A government with a single person in charge is the most efficient. The trouble is the people that have power like that in real life are inevitably horrible people like Hitler, not someone like Elsa...:P]**

 **johnpatgillespie-I'm glad you enjoyed it!:)**

 **WarriorQueen 14-Yes, I'm a Christian. And I'm super glad you liked it!:) Lol, I assumed Arendelle was an overall Christian nation since Elsa's coronation takes place in a chapel (cathedral?). I made it so that Arendelle citizens have freedom of religion, though.:P I don't think that's reasonable, either...that's a few centuries off, lol! Hence why the bishop said being suspicious Elsa was a 'child of Ska∂i' was nonsense.;) I assume the Norse mythology is, perhaps, simply stories Arendellians may know and that's it. Those are several more good verses! It's funny how well so many Bible verses fit in with the Frozen story...:P Thank you:)**

 **Fatten Saad-There's a plotline starting to form in my mind. One with a new original villain(s) too. And, of course, Anikka. And Kiara from "Mind Games".:) I picture the bishop as a logical, down-to-earth character from the few seconds we see him in the movie.**

 **Protoestrella1-Yes, Elsa has a way with children. She's still sort of a little girl herself, so I think it's easy for her to talk to children. I also think Elsa would probably rather socialize with children rather than anyone close to her own age. Except for Anna, of course.:) Oh, I think I've read that book! It was so cute.:) ... Anna kind of acted on impulse there.:P She shouldn't have slapped Elsa, but Elsa shouldn't have said what she said, either.:/ I don't think Elsa really _can_ think otherwise...what is she supposed to think after everything her parents did to her when she was younger? [I can't remember if you told me whether you read 'Secret Passages' or not, but Elsa's parents-especially her father-weren't very nice to her in that.:/] I think Elsa's parents let their own feelings about Elsa's powers interfere with loving and taking care of her.**

 **Emmazippy577-I'm glad you liked it!:)**

 **Elsa Tomago-Yeah, Anna really should have told Elsa beforehand. Poor Elsa didn't know what else to think besides 'Those things are supposed to conceal the real me... _why_ , Anna?' and so she got all upset.:/ ... Yep, Elsa can move an entire hurricane. It just made her tired.:) I thought Elsa should have a chance to fix everything herself for once.:) ... Good grief, Elsa herself could probably help Daisy. Especially since she stutters a bit herself. She knows what helps her own self and she could tell Daisy.:) ... I think a little girl like Anikka could easily tell that Elsa cares about her. I don't think Elsa really knew exactly what she was doing; she just saw a little girl hurting inside and so she did what she secretly wished someone would do for her when _she_ was little.:)**

 **On to the story!:)**

Late that evening, Elsa sat in the window seat in her room with her knees pulled to her chest, just staring outside at the starry night sky. "Anna? I was just thinking…" Elsa's voice trailed off. _I can't do that yet. I'm not ready…_

Anna hopped up from the comfy chair in the corner where she had been reading a book and ran over to her sister. "What were you thinking about, Elsa?" she asked quietly.

"I can see Draco." This was true-Elsa was fairly good at finding constellations in the night sky-but it had absolutely nothing to do with what she had wanted to ask her sister. _Elsa, just talk to Anna about it. It can't hurt._

Anna frowned and looked where Elsa was pointing. "All I see is the Big Dipper. And I don't think constellations are what you were really thinking about." She smiled when her sister patted the window seat next to her and scooted over so there was more than enough room for Anna to sit too.

"If you use the Big D-Dipper to find Polaris, you can see the Little Dipper and f-find Draco that way," Elsa explained. She rested her chin on her knees and said nothing for a moment. Then she added, "Since the children are s-supposed to come tomorrow, do you think I could go ahead and say my s-speech too? I mean, all the people will already be h-here. It's just…I still stutter a little bit…I don't want to look stupid…" _I don't know._

"You won't look stupid, sis. You could give the speech before you make all the snow for the snowball fight with the children," Anna suggested. "Really, Elsa, you talk _way_ better now, and if you do stutter a bit, no one is going to mind. Well, nobody 'cept you," she teased as she gave Elsa a hug.

"My speech _is_ memorized…" Elsa mused. _I'll have to think about it more…Anna does have a point. I know I didn't talk perfectly to everyone I spoke to today, so people already know. Right? Maybe I could go ahead and give my speech. I can't put it off forever…_ Elsa hopped to her feet and smiled at her sister as she held her signature snowflake hovering over her palm out to Anna. "I think I should practice s-something else too, don't you think?"

"Absolutely! Let's have a snowball fight right this second!" Anna exclaimed, easily understanding Elsa's meaning. _Elsa must be really happy right now. Bishop Amundsen must have made her feel better about herself._

* * *

Elsa bit her lip as she covered her room's floor with snow _on purpose and in control_ for the first time in her life. She and Anna had had snowball fights together in their-now Anna's-room when they were small, but never in this room. Never. _'You'll like having your own room,'_ Elsa remembered her mother telling her eight-year-old self when they arrived back at the castle from the trolls. _No, I won't. I like being by myself sometimes, but not being completely forbidden from being around Anna,_ little Elsa had thought, but she had kept her mouth shut. Now, in the present, Elsa had the sudden urge to get out of her room right this second. That room had been her luxurious prison for thirteen years. She wanted out. And yet…Anna was here with her. This room wasn't a prison any longer. It was her personal place of retreat when she needed it, and Anna came in and spent time with her in here. It had _good_ memories in it now. _And besides…Anna and I probably_ need _our own private space sometimes. I do remember when I was seven and I broke my ankle, I hated staying in Anna's and my room all the time, partly because Anna was so hyper CONSTANTLY. Made me want to scream!_

Elsa burst into giggles at that memory. _We were silly! Ridiculous antics. I think Gerda thought Anna and I were crazy…_

Anna had just been watching as her sister's expression changed from nervous to pensive to upset to happy to excited to…incessant giggling. "Elsa, what on earth are you thinking about?!"

Elsa's giggles abruptly ceased. "I've never covered the floor with s-snow in here _on purpose_ and _in control_ before," she said softly. "This room has always been a…prison; not somewhere I ever w-wanted to voluntarily be. But now…now it's my private place of r-retreat, and you spend time with me and help m-me feel better more often than not in here. It's not a bad place anymore. We both _need_ our own rooms. And yet we need each other, t-too…well, I need you anyways," Elsa amended as she gave Anna a lopsided smile. "Keep me from becoming suicidal and having p-panic attacks…those flashbacks, losing control…stuttering…shall I go on?"

Anna scowled and just hugged Elsa close. "You're loads better now, Elsa. And the last panic attack freakout thing you had was really my fault, not yours. I should've told you exactly what was in that box before you opened it." She pulled away from her sister and just kept a tight hold on Elsa's hands instead. "Elsa…you don't feel…suicidal anymore, do you?" Anna asked, searching Elsa's face for any indications that might be true.

Elsa met her little sister's gaze straight on. "No, Anna. I do _not_ feel like that anymore," she said firmly. _That's the truth. Not since before the Great Thaw. I have Anna with me now, and she's helping me._

Anna still didn't budge and kept her gaze on Elsa. "Would you tell me if you _did_ start feeling like that for some reason?"

Elsa hesitated. _I don't know. If Anna outright asked me, I wouldn't lie about it, but I don't think I'd volunteer the information…_ "I…I don't know," she admitted finally, looking down at the snowy floor.

"You _don't know_?" Anna gently put one hand under her sister's chin and lifted her head, forcing Elsa to look at her. "Elsa… _why_?! Why would you not say anything?" she asked quietly. _I know it isn't because Elsa doesn't trust me or something. 'Cause I know full well she does. I just know._

"Because…because I…I…" A single tear trickled down Elsa's cheek, and Elsa tried to jerk away from her sister, but Anna refused to let go. _I don't like burdening you with my personal problems, Anna. You deserve a better sister than me. I'm_ not _suicidal anymore, but I wouldn't want to bother you just because I can't control my own thoughts._ "Anna, let go of me. Just leave me alone."

"Elsa, you might as well quit refusing to say anything, because I won't leave you alone until you do," Anna said quietly but firmly.

 _I don't want you to leave me alone. I just don't want to talk about this._ "The pathetic little Snow Queen just doesn't like burdening y-you with her problems," Elsa said flatly. "I _promise_ you I don't get those suicidal thoughts anymore, but if I did, I wouldn't want to bother you just because I c-can't control my own thoughts." Elsa abruptly pulled herself away from Anna and went to sit in the far corner of her room. _Why am I over here? I'm hiding in the corner, just like I did when I was younger. Stupid Elsa. Go back over to your little sister and play in the snow with her like you two were intending to do. You know Anna doesn't mind you telling her when things are bothering you. You're acting like…_ "I feel like that upset l-little girl from before," she found herself saying in a small voice. _Why did I say that?!_

Anna's heart twisted at her big sister's outright admittance of her feelings. _She looks like an upset little girl, too. Elsa's wearing that light blue nightgown that looks exactly like that one she wore all the time when she was little and she's sitting curled in a ball in the corner making herself look as small as possible…_ Anna knelt next to Elsa in the snow and pulled her close. "You will never, _ever_ be a burden to me, no matter what. You're just my sweet big sister," she whispered. "And I'm proud of you for voluntarily talking about your feelings, 'cause I know you're not completely used to doing that."

Elsa didn't try to pull away this time; she let Anna just hold her on her lap like a five-year-old. "Mom and Dad thought I was a…a burden," she said softly. "'She's becoming a burden. Those abnormal abilities of hers c-cause nothing but trouble, and this proves it.' I _heard_ it outright, Anna. On the way home from the trolls. Mom and Dad thought I w-was asleep, but…I wasn't. I was an obligation. A liability. Nothing but a…a…worthless l-little freakish aberration. I'm-" Elsa's words were cut short when she couldn't suppress a pained sob, and she clasped both hands together close against her chest as she hid her face in Anna's shoulder. _That's the past, not the present. The past, not the present. I'm okay. I have Anna. Anna doesn't think all those bad things about me. She loves and takes care of me. And I'm not a mistake._

"Those things aren't true, Elsa. And I know you know that, too," Anna told her. "It still…hurts you inside though, doesn't it?" _That was a stupid thing to say. It's obvious it's still hurting her…_

Elsa nodded, but her cries quickly quieted. "But it hurts less now. You…you make it better. Much better. You help _so much_ …you fix me every d-"

"No, Elsa," Anna interrupted. "You never needed 'fixing' in the first place. Never, ever." She hugged Elsa tightly and didn't let go of her. _Why would anyone think, let alone say, this girl was becoming a burden? She's just Elsa. My sweet big sister. Someone who deserves more love and care than I or anyone else could ever give her. Someone who's almost unbelievably powerful and doesn't even realize how awesome that is. She can move and alter entire hurricanes, for goodness sakes! And then she's so good with children. Elsa made those two little girls so happy earlier._

"Then let's just say you make all the things that s-still hurt me…fade away. They're still there, but it isn't overwhelming a-and it feels like…like those things and m-my fears can't really get to me at all anymore." Elsa sounded tired but content. _I'm home. I'm happy, safe at home with Anna…_

* * *

Anna was growing cold from sitting in the snow, but she didn't want to stop holding her big sister. And she most definitely was not going to tell Elsa she was cold. She struggled to her feet, still holding Elsa; and tucked her into bed when she realized Elsa was starting to fall asleep. "Hey, Elsa? Can I sing you something?" Anna asked suddenly.

Elsa smiled and just said, "I am quite sure you can and yes y-you may." _Although I don't know why you would want to do that, really…_

"Okay…it's pick-me-up time for the Snow Queen," Anna announced. "And don't say anything 'til I'm done." Then she started, " _Verðug dróttning stór_

 _Hjarta af gulli skína_

 _Kronum þik med vánum, ást ok trú._

 _Fagra, grýttur land, heimr Árnadalr._

 _Fylgið dróttningu ljóssins._

 _Worthy Queen of greatness_

 _The heart of Gold shines_

 _We crown thee with hope, love and faith._

 _Beautiful, stoney land, home Arendelle_

 _Follow the Queen of light._ "

"I don't know it in any more languages, and…" Anna frowned when she saw Elsa's expression. "Elsa, I…I'm sorry! Please don't cry…it was s'posed to make you happy, not upset!"

Elsa just lay flat on her back in bed, her eyes screwed tightly shut. Tears ran down her cheeks, wetting the pillow. Frost leaked from Elsa's fists clenched in the comforter. _Why would Anna sing me that song? I'm not a worthy queen of greatness. Not by a long shot. I'm just a twenty-one-year-old girl that hasn't even healed completely from her past and happens to have ice powers. Queen of light?! Anna must be crazy…_

Anna quickly took Elsa's hands in hers without hesitation. She tried to get her sister to relax, but Elsa refused to unclench her fists. "Stop this at once, you stinker," Anna commanded in a quiet voice. "It's all right, Elsa. Try to relax. Please?"

"Why would you…sing me…that song?" Elsa asked. She felt Anna rubbing her most likely freezing cold hands and welcomed her sister's warmth. _Thank you, Anna. You made me get back under control. And I feel…warm right now._

"Because you _are_ a worthy queen of greatness, that's why. And now that I'm thinking even more about it, you're an emblem image figure whatever-you-want-to-call-it of hope, love, and faith, too," Anna said firmly. "Just think about it!"

A trace of a smile flitted across Elsa's sleepy face. " _You're_ the 'emblem-image-figure-whatever-you-want-to-call-it' of hope, love, and faith. Not me. You gave m-me the only hope I had for all that time before…you love and take c-care of…" Elsa trailed off as she fell completely asleep; her expression was completely content now.

Anna smiled for a moment, but then frowned as she brushed a stray wisp of hair out of Elsa's contented face. "I'm glad you're happy, but I wish you thought as well of yourself as you do of me," she whispered. Anna gently touched the fading but still plainly obvious bruise on her sister's face and scowled. "And that stupid idiot shouldn't have hit you, either. I'm glad you charged those mercenaries a big ol' fine."

Elsa didn't wake up, but she subconsciously registered her little sister's voice and held Anna's hand tightly. "…build a snowman…let it go…wrong things…Elsa happy…not perfect…storm calm…Elsa happy…"

Anna smiled at Elsa's somewhat confusing sleep-talking. _Well, I don't know what Elsa is talking about exactly, but she's happy, and that's good enough for me._

* * *

Elsa awoke early the next morning and just stayed curled up under the covers for an extra moment. _I slept all night in my own room by myself without the gloves and I didn't wake up losing control once. Well, Anna put me to bed, but she's not sleeping in here._ She smiled when she spotted a note in her sister's scrawly handwriting on her nightstand. _'Dear Elsa, Please don't be upset when you wake up and I'm not in here. I thought you were ready to sleep by yourself now. But if you still want to have sleepovers sometimes in each other's rooms, I would love it. :) Love, Anna. P.S. Give your speech this morning! You can do it.'_ "Thank you, Anna," Elsa said softly. _Elsa, maybe you should listen to Anna. Give your speech this morning. You can do it. Not perfectly, but no one is perfect…right?_

With that thought, Elsa hopped out of bed and pulled her ice-dress out of her closet. _Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle, you'd better look the part as well as acting it. Don't be just one or the other. Be both._ Elsa frowned at her reflection in the mirror. Her loose platinum hair hung down to just past her waist. _Well, I certainly can't leave it down like this. My too-long bangs are all falling in my face._

 _Put your hair up, Elsa! Just for today. Fix it like you did when you were younger with the tiny braids on either side._ Elsa kept her expression neutral as she began fixing her hair. _I don't_ like _my hair up! It reminds me of the past too much…_ Still, she pinned up her hair all the same. By the time Elsa was finished, her shoulder was throbbing from using her arm too much. Elsa closed her eyes and sighed as she made a crown identical in design to the one she had discarded at the ice palace. There was one difference. This crown was made of perfect crystal ice. It shimmered and sparkled as Elsa carefully set it atop her head.

A hesitant smile spread across Elsa's face as she stared at her reflection. That Elsa in the mirror wearing a crown of ice and a shimmering blue dress looked _confident_. She looked regal and dignified and yet she wasn't that terrified teenage girl from before, either. And then Elsa scowled as she noticed other things. The still obvious but fading bruise under and around one eye. Those faint, nearly invisible freckles sprinkled across her cheeks. Blue eyes that didn't evoke anything remotely regal, just a young girl. _I just look like a little girl trying to be 'all grown up'. This looks less mature than my usual single braid!_ Elsa's big blue eyes blinked accusingly back at her. _Why did you dress me up like this?_ "This is my favorite dress!" Elsa informed the "other" Elsa. She frowned as one hand abruptly flew to her hair to take it back down.

"Elsa! Stop it!" Anna's voice came out of nowhere and startled Elsa so much she accidentally frosted the floor beneath her feet. "Let me see."

Elsa slowly turned to face Anna, who was standing in the doorway. "I look like an idiot, Anna. Let me fix m-my hair," she said quietly.

Anna just frowned at her and crossed her arms. "Do you wanna know what I really think?" she asked. "Well, actually too bad if you don't 'cause I'm gonna tell you anyway. Elsa, you look so _pretty_! I've never seen you with your hair like that while you're wearing your ice-dress…and is that crown made of ice?"

"I just look like a little girl dressed up f-for a party," Elsa muttered.

Anna ignored this and just asked, "May I please see your crown? Pretty please?" _Elsa may not look particularly 'grown up', but she does have a sense of authority about her. She doesn't quite look twenty-one, but her demeanor is rather…regal and dignified._

Elsa handed her sister the ice crown without a word and just clasped her hands behind her back while she waited for Anna's reply. _Well, I can't help what I look like anyways. It's just…me._ "I suppose it's what's on the inside that's important, r-right?" she asked, half to herself and half to Anna.

Anna reached up and gently put Elsa's crown back in her hair; then just hugged her big sister close. "Well, you're plenty perfect inside _and_ outside. But yes, I'd agree that what's inside is more important," she said firmly. "And Elsa…you look…you remind…you're just…just…never mind…" Anna squeezed Elsa tighter as she scrunched her own eyes shut, remembering how Elsa had looked three years ago at age eighteen. _She had her hair fixed exactly like that then, right down to those little tiny braids. That's why Elsa wanted to take it out._

Elsa grew alarmed when she felt something wet on her exposed shoulder-thankfully the non-sore one. _Why is Anna crying?!_ "Anna…Anna, are you okay?" Elsa asked concernedly. "This random bawling is my job, not y-yours!"

"You look like…like a much happier version of eighteen-year-old you," Anna whispered. "Your hair…even the little tiny braids…I just remembered when I found you in the dungeon, and…and…" _Elsa's blue eyes had so much pain and hurt swimming in them then…she looked so sad and tired… How awful must Elsa have felt that she tried to commit suicide after we got the news that Mom and Dad had died?!_ On a sudden impulse, Anna grabbed her sister's left hand and pressed Elsa's wrist to her cheek, as if that would make the faint scar on Elsa's wrist disappear. "You deserved so much better, Elsa. So much better…"

Elsa frowned, not having any idea what to say. _I know exactly what Anna is thinking about. You can't even hardly see that mark on my wrist. It doesn't matter…_ "Please… _please_ don't cry, Anna," Elsa begged. "I'm okay…you…you help. Really. I can take my hair down if it m-makes you upset. I like my usual braid better anyway."

Anna scowled at her sister and abruptly released her hand. "I didn't say you weren't okay. I said you deserved so much better. And you did, and you do. You shouldn't have had to deal with everything you did. It wasn't fair! You were hurting and in pain so much for so long you _tried to kill yourself_! You were just a teenage girl. Just like me." _And you were blamed for everything simply because you were the one who 'didn't fit in', the one who was 'different',_ Anna thought, but didn't say aloud.

"Just an out of control teenage girl who had n-nasty labels slapped all over her because of her 'special abilities'," Elsa said softly. "Anna, what about everything _you_ had t-to deal with? No explanations for what was going on…you literally chose to freeze to d-death just to save me! It must have _hurt_ terribly…I don't know what freezing feels like, but…" _And Anna has never said a word to me about it…_ Elsa went over to her window and just stared off into the distance.

* * *

Anna was very grateful Elsa had turned her back and didn't see her insuppressible shiver. Elsa's unknowing suspicion that it had hurt Anna terribly was only too spot on. She'd gone completely, entirely numb in the seconds just before saving her big sister, but before that, it had felt _burning_ cold; it stung; it felt like an extreme reverse of the pain from burning a finger on a hot stove. All from the inside out. Anna shuddered at the memory. _And I was so scared I'd freeze before reaching Elsa. She was just a crumpled sparkling blue heap on the ice._ Anna shook her head, dumping her own nasty memories; and went straight to her big sister and hugged her tightly. "Elsa, freezing to death _did_ hurt, but it wasn't your fault. And the worst part was feeling terrified that I wouldn't reach you on time. But it was all worth it. 'Cause I got my sweet big sister back."

"You saved the person that froze you," Elsa said flatly. "Nobody would have blamed y-you if you let me be killed. Why did you save me? You didn't know y-you'd save yourself in the process…" _Anna sacrificed herself for me because she loves and cares about me. That's why._

"Because you needed help. Because I care what happens to you and you deserved a chance to really, truly _live_. And…and you needed to know there was at least one person that loved you. I didn't understand why you weren't defending yourself at the time, but…oh, Elsa, come on, why am I trying to explain this? I know full well you would have done the same thing if our places had been switched." Anna smiled at Elsa and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Let's go and make today the perfect-est day ever…so far."

Elsa smiled a bit and nodded. "Okay." _I'm so glad Anna is my little sister._

"Are you gonna give your speech? I think you should!"

Elsa bit a fingernail nervously. "I was thinking about it…should I…?" _Elsa, you know Anna is going to say yes! It was her idea to give my speech today in the first place._

Anna gently pushed Elsa's hand down. "Don't chew your nails. And yes, you should. I'll stand right next to you if you want me to, too," she assured her sister.

Elsa's expression suddenly turned determined and more confident. _I can do it. I can do it as long as I have Anna with me._ "I'm going to do it."

 **A/N: Last chapter coming soon!:)**


	16. Jeg er Hjemme Jeg er Fri Jeg er Rolig

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who's followed/favorited and/or is reading but not reviewing.:)**

 **Thanks to CieloFede for beta-ing!:)**

 **QueenIcelandia-Here it is!:)**

 **Dragonheart35-Elsa knows she's been crying a lot for different reasons, so...yes, she called it 'random bawling'.:P Lol, I'm not sure I could get into Anna's head properly during that scene to make a good one-shot.:/ Maybe I'll try sometime, though...I don't know.:) That's fine:)**

 **Elsa Tomago-The Elsa from before the Great Thaw makes Anna herself sad...present Elsa is much happier, even if she still hurts inside sometimes.:)**

 **princessdianaofparadiseisland-Hi sis!;) Uh, that song is the one the choir sings at Elsa's coronation, you goof! I can't write a song like that.:P I like Elsa's ice-crown, too.:) Elsa chewing her nails sometimes was not supposed to be funny, just so you know.:/ She probably doesn't even know she's doing it.**

 **johnpatgillespie-That would be cool!:)**

 **BellaCullen931-I'm glad you liked it!:) Yep, Elsa's speech is in this chapter.:)**

 **Fatten Saad-Lol, Elsa's long-awaited speech is in this chapter.:) I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter! I just thought Anna probably wouldn't forget that any too easily, if ever. Yes, Elsa's happy and she isn't going to want to try that again, but I'm sure Anna would still be concerned that thoughts like that might get in her sister's head again.:/**

 **Protoestrella1-Yes, last chapter.:) But I'm going to quit writing or anything! 'Mind Games' isn't done, and I have two other story ideas floating in my head, too.:P Thank YOU so much for saying thank you for sharing it!:) I've listened to that song before! It's so pretty, but it's kind of...depressing.:P It makes you just want to give Elsa a great big hug.:/**

 **On to the last chapter!:)**

"Oh my goodness, Elsa, look how many people came!" Anna exclaimed as she looked out the window down into the courtyard. "I think all the adults wanted to play in the snow too!" _I knew Elsa was popular; I just knew it! I just didn't know how much._

Elsa's eyes went wide the second she peeked out the window. "Anna, that's…that's too many…too many for me," she whispered frantically. "I just thought a f-few of the children would come and that w-was it…" _There are more adults out there than children! What am I supposed to do?!_ Frost quickly began spreading under Elsa's feet, and she began backing away and bumped right into a wall, which startled her and caused the frost to spread all the more. _Calm down, Elsa. Calm down._

Anna quickly ran over to her sister, took her by the hand, and dragged her back over to the window. "They're cheering for you, sis, see?" she said softly. "Don't be nervous."

"They'll want to t-touch me and shake hands or hug me or something!" Elsa blurted as she wrapped her arms around her middle, hugging herself. "I'm not good at socializing like you-I'll make my speech and then I'll have to _talk_ to all those p-people and…and…and I'll mess up and look stupid!"

"Elsa, nobody is going to try to hug you," Anna assured her. "You're the _queen_. Well, the little kids might try to hug you, but the adults won't. And you aren't going to mess up and look stupid." She pulled Elsa over to the mirror and smiled at their reflection. "Do you really think that girl in the mirror looks stupid?"

Elsa scowled at herself in the mirror. "Not _stupid_ , exactly…she looks about twelve or thirteen instead of t-twenty-one, though…I look just like I did when Mom made m-me start putting my hair up when I turned thirteen," she said softly. _I don't look any different at all. Same too-big blue eyes, same odd platinum hair, same silly freckles._

Anna considered Elsa's words for a minute; turned her big sister around to face her; then stared at her critically for a moment before reaching a conclusion. "I don't think you look _that_ young…I'd say more like sixteen or so, probably," Anna announced truthfully. "You look like a much, much happier version of sixteen-year-old you. I remember _exactly_ what you looked like then-I got an image of you stamped in my head from that first time I saw you 'cause I was so afraid I wouldn't get to see you again…"

"Thanks a lot!" Elsa replied, half-frowning and half-giggling. _Well, I can't help that. It's just…me. Just plain Elsa. If I look like I'm sixteen, then oh well. I suppose it doesn't matter._ "Well…" she paused and took a deep breath, "what am I waiting for? Let's go."

* * *

A few minutes later, Elsa hesitantly walked out on the balcony overlooking the courtyard with Anna right by her side. _Deep breaths, Elsa. You can do this. You'll be fine. If you stutter, just slow down and keep going. Anna is right next to you. You can do this._ "I can do this," she said to herself. Elsa held her head high and tried her best to smile convincingly at all the people. She spotted Daisy standing with who Elsa assumed were her parents and almost immediately relaxed. She would give her speech directly to that little girl. She could do that. _I'm glad Daisy came…_

"Go ahead, sis. I'm right here for you," Anna whispered. _Come on, Elsa, you can do it. I know you can._

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath; then focused on Daisy and the fact that Anna was holding her most likely chilly hand tightly. _Hurry up, Elsa. Begin. You've rehearsed this speech so many times. You know what to say._ "As sovereign monarch of Arendelle, I, Queen Elsa, apologize f-for…" _Slow down. Slow down. You can do this._ "…for the events surrounding my coronation nearly a month ago." Pause. Elsa found herself blanking and plastered the neutral expression she had relied on for so long in the past on her face to keep anyone from knowing that. _Think, Elsa, think! You_ know _this speech. You had it memorized ages ago. And it's really rather short. You can do it._

" 'As you now know'," Anna prompted almost inaudibly so only Elsa would hear her. _Elsa's nervous. She knew that thing inside out. I know she's blanking…_

All Elsa's carefully written words flooded back into her head at Anna's prompt, and she smiled and kept going, the words easily flowing off her tongue now. "As you now know, I was born with extramundane powers over ice and snow. I previously ofttimes had much difficulty controlling it when I was younger, and failed entirely. This is why my f-father…" Elsa stammered over the word and squeezed her sister's hand. _I can't do this. What would Dad say if he found out I'm telling my whole country what's so-called wrong with me and why the gates were closed?_ She looked at Daisy, who was still beaming at her like she could do no wrong. She would not let that little girl down and run and hide in her room. She would finish this, and then she would go down to the courtyard and make the snow for the snowball fight like she had promised she would do.

"This is why my father…may the late King Agdar rest in peace…concluded it was in the best interest…of Arendelle…to close the castle gates for…all those years." Elsa knew she was starting to slow down and pause too much, but she didn't break down. "I sincerely apologize…for being the one and only reason…of all the secrecy." She paused again, feeling hot tears burning in her eyes, and tried to blink them away. _Don't you dare cry in public, Elsa. Finish your speech. You can do it._

"Not your fault, Queen Elsa!" someone shouted in the midst of the dead silence.

"You saved us all when you stopped that hurricane!" someone else yelled.

Elsa smiled a bit and held up her hand to gesture for silence before continuing. "I would like to apologize for any and all damage that the imbroglio I caused might have made. If anyone lost any goods or crops or anything else, please feel free to let me know and I w-will do my best to make fair reparations to you." This was where her original speech ended with a simple 'Thank you for listening', but now Elsa suddenly realized something else she thought she needed to say. _Say it, Elsa. Just say it._

"If anyone should feel that they do not wish to have m-me on Arendelle's throne, please speak up. I will abdicate in favor of my s-sister, Princess Anna, if need be. I know someone like me…may not be the first choice in many of your minds if you were deciding who should t-take care of your country." Elsa could feel Anna glaring at her, but she didn't stop. This needed to be said. _I have to say it. I have to._ "I give my word that I will not punish anyone who decides to speak up." Elsa was positive at least some of her people would want her off the throne, but she was willing to do so if it would maintain peace in Arendelle. She would not force people to accept her authority, as a few of the tyrannical monarchs of Arendelle had done in the past.

Silence.

Then a single voice, "Neither of you should be ruling this country! How's that?"

Elsa scanned the crowd, searching for who had said that, but she needn't have bothered. Everyone else in the crowd took up much different words. "You saved all of us from that hurricane!" "I saw the princess sacrifice herself for you on the frozen fjord!" "Yeah, sisters that are willing to sacrifice themselves for each other are exactly the type of people that ought to be on Arendelle's throne!" "They'll do the same for our country!" "Long live Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" "Long live Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendelle!"

Soon the entire crowd took up the cheer. Elsa felt very uncomfortable with all the attention centered on her and Anna, but she was smiling now as she tried to hold back happy tears. "Thank you for listening!" Elsa shouted, but she was pretty sure no one even heard her. She turned and went back inside with Anna following her. The second the door was shut, she collapsed to the floor in tears, her hands covering her face. _I did it! I really did it. And all those people don't mind me…all except one. All those people! All those people!_

* * *

Anna was more than a bit miffed at Elsa's spur of the moment addition to her speech-why on earth would Elsa even think that anyone wanted her to abdicate?!-but she knelt next to her big sister and pulled her close. "I knew you could do it, Elsa," she said softly. _Elsa's speech wasn't "perfect", but she was sincere and everyone knew she was telling the truth. I think she did amazing. Actually, it_ was _perfect. Absolutely, positively perfect._

Elsa pulled away from Anna and took the ice-crown off her own head and placed it on Anna's. "You deserve it far more than stupid m-me," she whispered. "I wouldn't have been able to do it without you."

Anna scowled at her and simply put Elsa's ice-crown back on her sister's head. "No, Elsa. That's _yours_. Yours and no one else's. And you aren't stupid," she said firmly.

 _I'm stupid compared to Anna. She could have spit out that whole speech with no problems whatsoever. But I did do it._ "I did do my best…" Elsa gave her sister a lopsided smile. "Come on. Let's go have a snowball fight. Just like when we were little. Except this time, all those children w-will be playing with us too." She got to her feet and held one hand out to Anna. "Ready?"

* * *

A few minutes later, Elsa stood in the center of the courtyard, half-scared but half-excited at all the cheering directed at her. _Stay calm, Elsa. You can do this! You made an ice skating rink about a month ago, and you're better now than then. So you can do this._ Elsa spotted Daisy a few feet away from her and smiled as she quickly but carefully covered the entire courtyard with a thick layer of snow.

Daisy jumped up and down and clapped her hands. "C-Can I be on y-your t-team, Q-Queen Elsa?" she asked excitedly.

All manner of chaos broke loose as all of the adults moved to the edges of the courtyard and all the children ran up to Elsa. Elsa tensed up at the wave of children coming toward her, but then smiled as Daisy gave her a hug. "Thank you, Daisy," Elsa whispered.

Daisy beamed and hugged Elsa tighter, but didn't say anything.

"Half of you go to one side of the c-courtyard, and the other half go to the other," Elsa announced, still smiling. _This isn't so bad. The children didn't try to jump all over me. Actually, this is fun._

Anna went over to one side of the courtyard with half the children, and Elsa followed the other half to the other side. Elsa immediately began strategizing. It was a snowball _fight_ after all. "If you're tagged twice, you're out. I trust everyone t-to play fairly. I promise I will not make any ice bubbles…And Team Anna better watch out! Ready…set…go!" Elsa announced, and the fight was on.

All the children on Elsa's team gathered around her, asking what they were supposed to do. In seconds, each child on Elsa's team had a small ice shield in one hand. "You avoid snowballs with those," Elsa explained. "'Kay?"

Seventeen heads quickly nodded, all smiles.

"And-" Elsa felt something hit her in the back, and turned around to see a very gleeful Princess Anna.

"I got you, Elsa! I so got you!" Anna squealed. "You and your overplanning! Everyone get her!" All the children on Anna's team started making snowballs, but Elsa was ready this time.

Elsa just stood smiling behind a tall and long wall of snow that she had formed almost instantly. "Still want to repeat that, Anna?" she shouted back.

"No fair!" Anna yelled. "Hey, Team Elsa, d'you guys really wanna play on a team captained by someone who's got way too much of an advantage?"

"Yeah, we do!" seventeen voices called back.

Elsa stifled a giggle; then realized there was something on top of her snow wall. Without missing a beat, she whipped around and made a direct hit on her sister. "We're even now!"

Anna giggled and jumped down (very clumsily) from the wall of snow, and Elsa chased her around the wall into the center of the courtyard with her entire team trailing behind her.

A second later, Anna yelled "Truce!" and whispered something in one of the children on her team's ear. The child whispered the same thing to a child on Elsa's team. Soon, all the children shouted "For chocolate!" and went after Elsa all at once. Elsa's blue eyes went wide, but then she just started running and throwing snowballs as fast as she could, trying her best not to break down in laughter. _That sneaky Anna! What a stinker. Getting all the kids to go after me by promising them chocolate._

* * *

Anna hid behind Elsa's wall of snow and practically body-slammed Elsa as she went by. "I got you, Elsa! You lose, you lose!" she squealed.

Elsa lay flat on her back in the snow, slightly irritated, but mostly giggling madly. She had to admit Anna's ruse _was_ funny. Elsa's long hair had come loose from its pins, and all that remained of her original style were the two tiny braids…and her ice-crown had somehow stayed on. "All right, all right! Let me get up!" she exclaimed.

Rather than reply, Anna pulled Elsa to her feet and pushed her toward the children, who all threw their snowballs at Elsa. Elsa shielded her face with her arms as the snowballs rained down on her. Then she smirked and let a giant…no, _enormous_ snowball form between her hands. "Oh, Anna…I think you may have underestimated me," she announced in a cool, neutral tone, although her face was all smiles.

Anna squealed in surprise and ran.

Elsa dashed after her. "Don't you want me to return the favor?" she teased.

"It was a joke, Elsa! Just a joke, I-" Too late. Anna found herself buried up to her neck in snow, and she stuck out her tongue at her sister. "Stinker."

"I think I win," Elsa said calmly, her expression completely impassive aside from the twinkle of amusement in her blue eyes. She quickly helped her little sister out of the snow pile and just hugged her close. _I already look like a mess; I don't care who sees me right now._ "Thank you, Anna," she said softly.

"For what?"

"Making me give my speech and c-come outside and do this today."

* * *

A few minutes later, the children were having a much less intense snowball fight by themselves while Elsa and Anna walked about and greeted some of the adults. "Elsa, you should go up to some people by yourself," Anna whispered. "You don't have to have me right by your side. I know you don't."

Elsa bit her lip, but nodded. "Okay. If I have trouble, will you please come, though?" _Anna is right. I should be talking to people on my own. I don't know how to socialize easily with people like Anna does, though…Elsa, just try. You'll never get any better unless you try._

"Of course!" Anna watched as Elsa slowly went up to a girl that appeared slightly older than Elsa herself. _You'll be fine, sis._ Anna turned and ran back over to the children. While she liked socializing a lot, a snowball fight was much more fun to her than chatting with the adults.

Elsa just stood awkwardly in front of the girl for a moment, wondering what to say; then finally settled on, "Hello, miss…" hoping the girl would say her name and start the conversation herself. _Please answer. Please. I don't have 'people magic' like Anna does. I didn't when I was little and I certainly don't now._

"Jade," the girl said flatly. She scowled at Elsa and gestured at the snow all over the courtyard. "Why don't you just take all this back up to the North Mountain and leave it there? Or are you going to abuse the authority you have simply because of your birthright like your father did?"

Elsa flinched backwards at the unexpected accusation, unsure what the girl even meant. _She can't be more than twenty-five. What could she be talking about?_ "Are you the one who yelled that neither I nor m-my sister should be on the throne?" she asked, stalling for time.

"Yes. Are you going to freeze me or something now?" Jade asked nonchalantly.

"Of course not! I would just like to know exactly why you d-don't want either of us on the throne," Elsa replied quickly. _Elsa, you're speaking much, much better, but you're still messing up now and then. Slow down._ Making her speech had somehow made Elsa feel quite a bit more comfortable simply _speaking_ , but she didn't want to mess that up by trying to talk too much, too fast, too soon.

Jade seemed almost surprised at Elsa's reply, but then her expression darkened. "Well, it isn't because you stutter. Yes, I think _everyone_ knows you don't…or can't…talk properly," the girl said conspiratorially, as if she were Elsa's best friend. "It's _that_!" she spat out, pointing at the snow. "I'm jealous. You were locked away thirteen years because of that?! So dumb!"

"I couldn't control it before," Elsa said softly, ignoring the older girl's snide comments about her stuttering. _I'm better now. Anna and Gerda have helped me so much, with both the stuttering and maintaining control._

"I know that. You were a caged monster, then. A valuable one," Jade replied, not caring how much those words might hurt.

* * *

Elsa forced herself to hold Jade's gaze, but she couldn't keep snowflakes from beginning to fall around her. _Elsa, calm down! Calm down. You don't know what Jade wants. She called you a monster, but she's also jealous of your abilities and said you were valuable. Ignore her._

A woman with a baby suddenly turned from where she had been talking to someone else when she heard Jade's words. "Excuse me, miss! Do remember the girl you are speaking to is the queen. A mighty fine one, I daresay. Don't you remember the hurricane not so long ago? Queen Elsa saved all of us completely on her own. Leave her be. She deserves respect, just like any other human being, if not more, since she is our reigning monarch," the woman said firmly. She turned to Elsa and gave her a smile as she dropped a curtsy. "Don't mind the one dissenter, Queen Elsa. There's always at least one," she told Elsa.

Elsa's eyes grew big. She knew this woman. Not personally, but Elsa _knew_ she had seen her before. _I saw her when I ran away from Arendelle. She's the same woman that asked me if I was all right. The one that shielded her baby from me in the courtyard after I froze the fountain._ "I recognize you," Elsa said finally.

"You do?" The woman was surprised that Elsa would remember her out of all the Arendelle citizens that had been in the courtyard that night. She knew Elsa had been terrified out of her wits, and she was also surprised that the queen would specifically remember one of her subjects in the first place.

"You…you asked me if I was all right. Out in the courtyard. And you…shielded your baby from me after…after I froze the fountain by mistake," Elsa said quietly. _I'm not sure why she defended me from that girl Jade…_ "Why did you defend me just now? You didn't have to…"

"The girl was wrong, your majesty. You are not and were not a 'caged monster'. Such nonsense. I have a suspicion no one helped you control your abilities since you were a little girl. Of course they exploded everywhere in dramatic fashion at your coronation. Yes, you genuinely frightened me in the courtyard that night, but you had to have been more terrified than any of us. If anyone holds those events against you, they are illogical and have no heart." The woman shifted her baby in her arms when it began whining. "Shh, Eva…shh…Mama's busy at the moment," she told the baby. "Excuse me, Queen Elsa."

A hesitant smile spread across Elsa's face at the woman's words. _She doesn't hold a grudge against me at all! She even admitted I scared her. And…she's right…no one helped me control my abilities properly since I was a child._ "I…I know your baby's name…may I ask yours?" Elsa asked.

"Netta, my queen. Little Eva is half named after you, actually. We wanted her to have her own name and we also did not want to steal yours. So she's Eva. It is somewhat similar, don't you think?" Netta said.

Elsa's smile grew bigger and she clasped her hands behind her back as she looked at the baby. _Eva is half named after me? Why would Netta want to name her baby after me?_

Netta noticed Elsa smiling at Eva and held the baby girl out to the queen. "Would you like to hold her?" she offered.

"You…you would let me _hold_ your baby?!" Elsa asked incredulously. _You'd let me hold Eva even after seeing me freeze everything?_ Still, Elsa found her hands slowly falling to her sides; then ever so slowly holding out her arms for the baby. _Elsa, what are you doing?! You can't hold Netta's baby! It's not safe!_

 _Yes it is. I can too control it. I can hold Eva without hurting her._

Netta put baby Eva in Elsa's arms and gave the twenty-one-year-old a reassuring smile. "It is an honor, Queen Elsa. I know you won't freeze or otherwise hurt her. See, just support Eva's head like so…everything is fine," she said quietly. Netta paused for a moment; then added gently, "For the record, I don't think your stuttering is any big deal whatsoever. It's barely noticeable. Also, I remember your father stuttering quite badly the first speech he made as king, although every one I heard him say after that was perfectly fine. I was a little girl then."

 _My own father had a stutter?! I never heard him do that in my life! Maybe I had some gene or something inside me already that just accentuated my propensity for stuttering after everything that happened? I don't know…wait, Elsa, stop jumping to conclusions. Probably Dad just got nervous that first time he made a speech. That's understandable._ Elsa just kept smiling down at the baby girl in her arms. Eva's little body felt _warm_ against Elsa's cool skin. "Thank you…for everything," Elsa whispered.

* * *

Eva spotted Elsa's sparkling ice-crown and pulled at her long hair trying to grab it. Elsa giggled and sat down right there in the snow, not caring in the least who saw her. Then she carefully supported Eva with one hand and took off her crown with the other. "Is that what you want, Eva?" Elsa asked happily.

Eva babbled contentedly and held Elsa's ice-crown in her tiny fist. Then she stuck it in her mouth, much to Netta's consternation and Elsa's amusement.

"Eva! Queen Elsa, I am so sorry!" Netta apologized frantically, trying to take the crown away from the baby. Eva began screaming and bawling in protest and refused to let go.

"It's fine. Really," Elsa said quickly. _I could let Eva keep that permanently if it's unmeltable ice…_ She closed her eyes and put one hand on the crown for a moment; then looked up at Netta. "Eva can keep it. I can make another," she assured the embarrassed mother. "I made it so it won't melt."

"You don't have to do that, Queen Elsa," Netta told her.

Elsa just smiled. "I know. I want to." _I don't know what I must look like sitting here in the snow holding Netta's baby with my hair all loose, but I don't care. I'm happy right now._

 _You shouldn't be acting like this, Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

 _I don't care. Anna said to socialize, and I am. I'm not losing control or bawling or otherwise acting like a complete idiot._ "I like you, Eva," Elsa whispered. "May you always live a happy life with a mother who loves and cares for you. I promise I'll do my best to…to ensure your country is always safe as long as I live."

* * *

That evening, Elsa dug through every single drawer and container of any sort in both her dresser and her closet, searching for every single pair of gloves she owned, including the smaller ones from when she was little. _They're going in a separate box and getting put away somewhere I never have to see them again. I'll keep them just in case, but I'm putting them out of sight. I don't want those things anywhere I have to see them ordinarily._ Elsa dumped them all on her bed, finally satisfied that she had found them all. "Well, now they know," Elsa said softly to herself. She remembered clearly how purely liberating it had felt to discard her glove on the North Mountain. _I wasn't purely happy there, but I was purely happy at that one moment. I got to be really, truly just plain me for the first time in my life. No one trying to stuff me in a…a gilded cage any longer._

Elsa's eyes went wide as she realized that girl Jade she had met earlier did indeed have one point, even if she had been terribly insulting. _I_ was _caged. I am not a monster, but I was in a cage…_ She looked up when she heard a quiet but familiar rhythmic knock on her door. "It's open, Anna. Come on in," she called.

Anna tiptoed in with a slightly sheepish look on her face, her hands hidden behind her back. _What's Elsa doing with all those gloves on her bed?! Good grief, she must have enough for every single person in Arendelle!_ "Elsa, I just wanted to…to give you back something that was yours," she said finally.

"And what might that be?" Elsa asked, smiling contentedly as she began carefully folding all those gloves and putting them in an empty box she had found. _Good riddance. If I ever need some again for some reason, I'll dig them out, but I am not leaving them 'easy to get to' anymore. I hate them._

"First I just wanted to make it clear I _don't_ want you wearing them again…I just thought I should give this back to you," Anna said quietly, holding out the glove she had taken from her sister at the coronation party. "It's yours and I shouldn't have taken it. I…I'm sorry. You prob'ly wouldn't have lost control if I hadn't taken it. It was mean and I'm sorry."

Elsa smiled and just hugged her little sister close. "Anna, don't apologize for that. Just think…it was _your_ impulsive action that m-made it so I can be with you safely today. I also am quite sure I would h-have exploded eventually anyway." She pulled away and took the blue glove from Anna and just stared at it for a moment. _That one "wrong" action of Anna's is what set off the entire chain of events that left us really, truly together again for the first time since we were eight and five…_ "Let's just put this in the box with the others," Elsa added.

"Elsa…what did you do with its match?" Anna asked curiously.

Elsa gave Anna a lopsided smile. "It's somewhere near the North Mountain's summit. I threw it away before I m-made my ice palace." She put the lid on the now-full box and shoved it to the far back of the highest shelf in her closet, out of sight and out of easy reach. "There. Adiós, guantes," she quipped in Spanish.

* * *

Anna laughed and gave her sister's hand a squeeze. "Jeg er stolt av deg, Elsa," she replied. _I'm proud of you, Elsa._ She bit her lip as she thought for a moment; then asked, "How many languages are you fluent in, sis? Just curious…"

"Five. Norwegian, English, Spanish, German, and Latin. I also know s-some Irish, Swedish, Danish, and French. And obviously Old Norse, since I used it to t-tell you to climb a tree not so long ago," Elsa said, a slight edge of pride to her voice. With so much empty time isolated in her room when she was younger, Elsa had become practically a language guru. Although she preferred math, especially geometry and drawing blueprints, Elsa had found herself quite adept at learning new languages.

"Why on earth are you fluent in Latin?" Anna asked.

"'Cause it helps you learn a _lot_ of other l-languages much more easily," Elsa explained. "I could teach you if you like," she offered.

"More lessons? Meh, no thanks…but…could you maybe show me just a little? I think it'd be fun if I got to learn with you," Anna said excitedly.

Elsa found her old Latin book in her closet and plopped down on the floor with Anna. "Aurem interiorem tempestas tamen placidus," she said quietly. "Can you translate that?" _My inner storm is calm._

Anna frowned, but scooted closer to her sister. "No. I caught 'storm'…does 'placidus' mean 'placid'?"

"Min indre storm er rolig," Elsa repeated, switching to what she knew Anna would know.

"My inner storm is calm…oh, Elsa…" Anna just hugged Elsa tightly, knowing exactly what Elsa meant. _She's happy._

"I mean it, Anna. It's true. The storm is calm. It feels…happy inside me. I think my 'inner storm' is r-really my powers flowing through me. The ice feels content. Like it's at home…where it belongs," Elsa whispered, holding her hands to her heart. _I don't know what it is, but…but it actually feels nice. Just pure, unadulterated cold. But it's not that nasty, sick cold that feels like it's…tormenting me and taunting me all the time like before. It's just cool. A pleasant coolness flowing through me._ "Anna…I don't know if I'm thinking right s-since I don't experience actual 'cold'…I'm immune to it…but have you ever felt a…a pleasantly cool feeling all over?" Elsa asked.

Anna thought that over for a minute and then grinned. "You mean like a cool breeze in the fall where it's cold but not biting and icky feeling. I know exactly what you mean! It feels nice," she said.

"Well, that's what my powers feel like now. They're making me cold all over, but it's just…pleasantly cool. And it feels nice, like you said," Elsa replied as she held out one hand and made her signature snowflake. Elsa smiled at her snowflake and just made it bigger. _I think I've accepted you, signature snowflake. It's mine and nothing can take it away from me, for better or for worse._

 _I will make it for better. I will be me and I will be the best queen I can be for Arendelle. Just plain me. Just plain Elsa is really Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle. She's not broken or defective or anything else. She may have a few still-mending cracks in her mind and heart, but that's okay. She's_ me. Elsa stood up, still holding her snowflake, and covered her entire floor with snow. "Snow Queen Elsa of Arendelle wishes for the Princess Anna to build a s-snowman with her," Elsa announced.

"My pleasure," was Anna's instant reply. She dropped Elsa's Latin book on the bed and ran over to Elsa.

* * *

Elsa smiled as Anna grabbed her hand and tugged her over to the window. Stars lit up the night sky. Elsa could see the Milky Way "poured" across the sky. It looked absolutely beautiful to Elsa's mind. "I think it looks beautiful," Elsa said softly, pointing up at the sky.

"I think this is the bestest day…night…whatever since the Great Thaw. You seem completely, entirely happy, and even your powers are happy with you," Anna replied, putting her arm around Elsa's shoulders. Then she quickly moved, wondering if her sister's shoulder still hurt.

"My shoulder just aches a tiny bit," Elsa said, as if she were reading Anna's thoughts. "It should too, the way you knocked me over outside earlier!" she teased.

Anna stuck out her tongue once she realized Elsa was teasing. "Stinker!"

"Stinker yourself!" Elsa replied, giggling. "Jeg elsker deg, Anna," she added quietly.

"I love you too, Elsa."

Elsa just stood contentedly looking out the window, her head leaning on Anna's shoulder. _Thank you, Anna. Thank you for everything. My inner storm is calm. I don't know if it's gone permanently, but it's calm now._

 _I'm home. I'm free._

 _I'm calm._

 **The End...for now.:)**

* * *

 **A/N: I am so, so sorry for the long wait for this chapter! Elsa's speech was giving me trouble...:/**

 **Thank you to everyone who's read this story all the way through! Especially those who have left constructive criticism, because it's really helpful.:)**

 **Now the next story in my story "series" timeline should be 'Adventures of Elsa and Anna', but since the writing in that is terrible (that was the first ever Frozen fanfic I started...:P), please skip it and read 'Mind Games' instead if you'd like to read more.:)**

 **Thank you again!**


End file.
